To Change Hyuuga
by gracemis
Summary: Such an unlikely plan for Hinata to come up with, but she was determined to change the Hyuuga. Epilogue completed. Prequel completed
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

_Author's note: I love Hinata's character, so much room to grow. This is my first posted fanfic. Hope you like it. Please read and review._

_Post-time skip plus another few years. The rookie nine are now 18 years old. Everyone has grown up so there is some OOC since it is my interpretation (or wishful thinking) of how the character might become.

* * *

_

**To Change Hyuuga  
Prologue**

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out to her friend.

The energetic ninja turned around. "Hey Hinata-chan, how are you?" He waited for her to catch up to him.

"I'm o-okay, how are you Naruto-kun?" she replied. Ugh, she still had her bad habit of mumbling when she was around him. As she caught up to him, they began walking together.

"I'm great! Team Seven is back together even if Sasuke is still sick. I can't wait for him to get better so we train together." He said enthusiastically.

"Oh, that great Naruto-kun! Are you going to busy with missions now that Sasuke is back?" Hinata asked.

"Humm, I suppose so, but Granny-Tsunade hasn't mentioned any yet. Actually I'm on my way to meet her now because the Sand Shinobi are visiting and I want to see Gaara." Naruto picked up his pace a bit as he began to think of his friend. It had been a strange friendship, but Naruto knew that Gaara was one of the few people who would ever be able to truly understand what it was like to be the vessel of power and destruction. Gaara know what it was like to be despised and feared. Gaara knew what it was like to be just like Naruto. They had a bond born from an unspoken deep mutual understanding. It was a bond that nothing would ever break. Although Naruto and Gaara only saw each other a few times over the years, they both were on the same path. They were both looking for acknowledgment and acceptance. They looked for this the only way they know how. "Gaara has been Kazekage for several years now, but I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

Hinata smiled at her friend and former crush. He was always so passionate about his goals. "I'm on my way to see Tsunade-sama too. Maybe you can introduce me to the Kazekage." She jogged a bit to keep up with Naruto's pace.

"Sure! But haven't you met him before? He's been here a few times and I thought you met him during our first Chunin exams." He asked.

"Well…," if you count the time when Kiba, Shino and her were hiding from him while he made it rain grass shinobi blood. "N-no, I don't think you could say that I have met him." she finally replied.

"Hey just remember, even though he is Kazegage and he used to be really….umm….bloodthirsty…" Naruto trailed off. " He is really a good guy. Deep down. And he cares about his village too." Naruto finished lamely.

Hinata laughed. "Don't worry Naruto, I know that the Kazekage is supposed to be one of the best leaders the Sand Village has had in a hundred years." Of course the last Kazekage was Gaara-sama's father, the man who conspired with Orochimaru to invade Konoha. Perhaps that it was not that hard to be the best Kazekage in a hundred years. But Hinata always tried to believe the best in others. Besides it was in her best interest to believe that the Kazekage was a good man. Or at least a _relatively_ good man.

The Hidden Sand Village and the Hidden Leaf Village had been reliable allies for six years, since shortly after their first Chunin exam. Hinata was hoping that the Kazekage, Gaara-sama would be a good ally to her and to the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata had been planning on meeting the Kazekage today. It would be even better if Naruto-kun were around to help break the ice. Naruto was very good at starting conversation. Hinata smiled at the beautiful blond ninja next to her as they began to climb the steps to Tsunade's office. She would always admire his strength and determination. A part of her would always love him for helping her find the strength to change herself.

They walked together toward Tsunade's office with Naruto talking continuously about his new jutsu that he wanted to show Hinata. Hinata smiled and then interrupted him, "Naruto," she said suddenly.

"eh," He looked at her expectantly.

"N-Naruto, do you remember what you said to Neji when you fought him in the Chunin exams?"

"which part?" He scratched the back of his neck as he recalled that day 8 years ago.

"You said, 'when I become Hokage, I'll change the Hyuuga for you.'" Hinata looked thoughtfully at the fifth Hokage's door. They had arrived.

"Sure I remember, I meant it too!" Naruto exclaimed brightly.

"Naruto." Hinata said quietly. "You won't have to. I'm going to change the Hyuuga." She reached forward and knocked on Tsunade's door.


	2. In the Hokage's Office

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter One: In The Hokage's Office **

Hinata and Naruto were ushered into the office. There were eight Sand Shinobi present. They had obviously interrupted an important meeting. All eyes turned toward Hinata and Naruto. In his usual fashion, Naruto greeted Temari and Gaara warmly, loudly, and casually as if there were no one else in the room.

"Hey, show some respect Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, surprised to see his teammate.

Tsunade-sama interjected, "Naruto, Sakura came to talk to me about Sasuke. I need you to check in on Sasuke again. He won't allow others to visit him and I don't want to pressure him right now."

"Okay, we better get going then. Oi, Hinata, let me introduce you before I take off." Naruto said.

"Thanks N-Naruto." Hinata said. She was a bit overwhelmed to see so many Sand Shinobi present.

Naruto made a few hasty introductions and left quickly. As he walked out with Sakura, he said over his shoulder, "Hey Gaara,, let's have some Ramen together before you have to leave. Okay?"

"Hm." replied the Kazekage. If he was annoyed or surprised, he didn't show it. Perhaps having known Naruto for so long, he was used to him.

"I know the place Naruto likes to go for ramen. I could show you later if you would like." Hinata said quietly while her eyes studied the desk behind him. She was getting better at speaking up. During awkward moments, she did not play with her fingers and look down. But it was still difficult to overcome her innate shyness and look directly at people.

"Hm" replied the Kazekage. As the door shut behind Naruto and Sakura, Hinata ventured to look up at the young leader of the Sand Village.

Cool curious blue eyes in a handsome face met her wide pale hopeful eyes.

Their eyes narrowed slightly at the same moment as they evaluated each other.

Hinata stood up a little straighter; Gaara inclined his head slightly and cocked it to the side.

There was silence in the room.

"Well, I believe all the terms of the agreement are as we discussed before Hinata-chan." Said Tsunade breaking the strange tension.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Hinata said with a small bow to the powerful woman.

"So…so should we all sign this now?" the Hokage asked thoughtfully.

Temari replied for the Sand Shinobi, "The Kazekage has not suggested any changes to your proposal Hokage-sama. But Gaara certainly has some points he would like to clarify." Both Kankuro and Temari want to know how they could possibly be serious about this proposal. Kankuro in particular had used quite a few colorful adjectives to describe his opinion of the Hokage's state of mind. Which was why he was left behind in the Sand Village. Over the past 3 years, the three Sand Siblings rarely left the village at the same time, it was necessary for someone from their powerful family to stay to protect the village and their own interests. Usually it was Gaara, the Kazekage, who stayed in the Sand Village. But this time, the red head leader of his people, needed to see the people of the Leaf Village personally.

"I believe Hyuuga–sama and I have a few things we need to discuss Hokage-sama." Gaara stated quietly.

Hinata nodded in agreement and said "In private." She glanced over to Gaara. He wore no expression. He simply nodded and instructed his sibling and the other Sand Shinobi to leave them.

"You can use my office for awhile then, I need to go over to the hospital anyway," the Hokage said as she left the room.

Before the powerful woman left, Hinata spoke up again, "Tsunade-sama, it is likely that we will not be able to completely resolve all of the Kazekage's questions today. Perhaps we should plan to meet tomorrow as well?"

"That's fine with me Hinata. Gaara-sama, I assume that you and your people still have plans to stay for a few days?"

Gaara nodded his assent and Tsunade left the room. The Kazekage and the Hyuuga Heiress remained standing alone in the large office. The air in the room began to cool. It was neither awkward nor comfortable. The air felt…expectant.

One minute passed.

Neither Gaara nor Hinata made a move to speak or even sit down.

Another minute passed. Hinata decided to move over toward the window. The fresh air might calm her nerves. She could feel her fingers twitch as she resisted poking them together. "What—Wh- What questions do you have Kazekage-same?" She almost said it without mumbling. She could almost look up and meet his eyes. But then she decided the view from the window would be better to keep her mind and body under control.

"Are you serious?" He replied almost snidely.

"Ah….well…I guess if you are asking about the proposal, then the answer is yes. I would not be here if it was not a sincere proposal." She replied while looking up at the sky from the window. It helped her speak calmly. There was a bird that seemed to take a lot of pleasure from making circles around the forth Hokage's likeness carved into the side of the mountain. Using a fraction of the Byakugan power, she followed the bird. It looked like it was leaving little presents on the tip of the carvings nose. Yuck. Hinata made an "ick" face.

Gaara noticed. "What do you mean by that expression?" he demanded. "Do you think this is a silly little game?"

"er…" Hinata paused " No-o, I just was looking out the window and saw something ummm…er… unpleasant."

Gaara stared at her. Who was this girl? What was she playing at? He glanced out the window beyond her and saw nothing of interest. He walked toward her and the window. When he drew parallel to her, he leaned against the window next her. They were just inches apart. He could hear her breathing quicken. The proximity should create some kind of reaction from her. Whether she was a fan girl or a girl terrified of the former demon vessel. Now he just had to wait and she would tell him all he wanted to know.

Hinata's heart and mind was racing. 'Okay…physical proximity is good. Stay calm, stay clam. Think happy thoughts. Don't think of raining blood…no…no bad thoughts…think happy thoughts. I will change Hyuuga. I will change myself. He can help me.' She chanted to herself in her mind. 'Just remember, for as much as I am offering, I am asking a lot from him.' Hinata forced herself to calm down and think of a good icebreaker with the former psychotic homicidal maniac. Remembering that he was a different person now, the best Kazekage of the last hundred years and the one most friendly toward Konoha.

"It's not just for Konoha, you understand? It is for the Sand Village and for my clan as well." She said suddenly. She felt a need to make him understand why she wanted this.

Gaara considered her words carefully. "There are three key terms in the proposal. Who worked on them?" He asked.

'Just breathe and answer his question.' Hinata said to her self as she could feel the warmth of the man next to her. 'Remember training.' She took a breath and replied, "Shikamaru Nara and myself advised Tsunade-sama. She also consulted with the elders of the village and requested input from some of the Jonin who fought the Sand Shinobi in the previous wars."

'Now I need to make eye contact or he won't believe me.' She reminded herself as she turned toward the Kazekage. Hinata looked up and found him studying her already. She could feel her face begin to heat up. "But the basic ideas came from either Tsunade, Shikamaru or myself." She blushed further and looked away, "Ummm, maybe we should sit down."

"I like standing here." He said just to be difficult and provoke her. He narrowed his eyes and demanded "Look at me when you speak." Startled Hinata looked up. "I can see how two of the three terms may benefit both the Sand Village and the Leaf Village." He paused, "It is less clear how the last term is really beneficial to anyone." She was an intriguing girl. She was clearly not a fan girl. She had influence on the Fifth Hokage. And if she could hold her own in a conversation with the sexist Nara and Tsunade, she must have some intelligence as well. She was also nervous, but not exactly afraid of him.

Those who were truly afraid of him could not stand to be in close quarters with him for more than a few moments before panicking and doing something stupid or embarrassing. Like trying to kill him or attempting a strange distraction. One high level female shinobi had even tried to kiss him to an attempt to prove that she could overcome her own fear. She was quite shocked to find that the Kazekage was a good kisser and then further shocked when he suggested jokingly that there were better ways to prove her courage. Gaara had a sense of humor.

Gaara returned his attention to the Hyuuga in front of him. She was blushing even more then before and it appeared that she was not going to respond to his statement. He glared at her. Hinata froze for a moment.

"O-okay, ahhh maybe we should review all three and I'll explain," she replied quietly. Poke-poke, poke-poke…uh oh, she looking down and doing the finger poke again. She quickly looked up and put her hands behind her back. Hinata found Gaara looking at her amused. 'What does he see when he looks at me' she wondered to herself. She had tried to make herself presentable and attractive for this meeting…for him. She wore her long blue-black hair down and was wearing her long lavender and gray coat that she always wore. But she added a little lip-gloss and had used some of her scented lotion. She tried to stand up a little taller so she would, as Ino would say, "Remind him of the difference between men and women."

Gaara looked at the girl as she fidgeted and settled into a new standing position. She was cute. She was…sort of nice to look at overall. How had Naruto described her before? "Super-nice, a little weird and has a really cool jutsu". That was high praise for Naruto. That boy was incredible dense sometimes.

Gaara started, " The first term, cultural celebration to encourage cultural exchange and economic growth. That seems fairly straightforward, you invite some of our merchants, civilians and shinobi to one or two of your annual festivals and we do the same."

"Yes, that's right. Although we already do this to some extent with the Chunin selection exams, this would be more focused on the more civilian side of celebration. We hope that it would be a way for both villages to learn more about each other and to encourage more civilian economic exchange. Shikamaru and I are certain this would eventually help the civilian economies of both villages." Hinata answered excitedly.

"There would be some risk to those traveling back and forth, but that is included as well, a mutual protection agreement." Gaara stated rather then asked. "I agree to this term of the proposal."

"That's good!" Hinata said with a little clap and a sparkle in her eye. Shikamaru will be so pleased.

Gaara nodded and continued "The second term, education exchange and fostering. We would send children from each village to be fostered for a period of a year or more in the other village. We would also 'exchange' a small groups of Genins and a Jonin instructors to learn from the other village's academy and the Shinobi education system." The Hyuuga girl nodded and he went on, "This is a more difficult issue. The Shinobi way of each village is closely guarded. Now you are suggesting that we ignore that tradition and open up our doors." Gaara shook his head. "Why? What do we gain?"

"You ask a valid question Kazekage-sama." She inclined her head deferentially. "Leaf and Sand ninja are strong. The each Shinobi way may also limit us. It is only a handful of the most talent Shinobi in each generation which is able to surpass the previous generation." She stated with conviction. "We learned much from fighting Orochimaru and the Sound Shinobi. Those willing to take chances and learn of other ways and adapt to new challenges grow stronger and grow faster. By opening ourselves to our allies, we will help each other grow."

"I'm not convinced, but I will consider what you have said." Gaara replied. She seemed more confident now. "And the third term? What do you have to say about it?" His eyes narrowed at her as he subtly challenged her.

She mumbled, "er…K-Kazekage, I-I think the third term follows the same reasoning as the first two. We want to encourage trust between the villages. And we want each village to grow stronger by challenging individuals to change and a-adapt to people and situations from the other village." She blushed again and looked down unable to keep looking at him.

"You will have to do much better then that, if you expect me to take you seriously." Gaara stated bluntly.

Hinata inhaled sharply. This was the most important part of this conversation. She had to get this right. "I-I want…I want to change the Hyuuga clan and myself. The third term is specific to the Hyuuga clan because I believe the Hyuuga clan must continue to grow stronger or our clan will perish. One of the best ways for us to do that is for the Hyuuga to grow beyond Konoha."

"You have the strongest clan in the Hidden Leaf Village and you want to have the strongest clan in two Villages?" Gaara asked. Hinata nodded. "You believe this third term….this request…will help you reach that goal?"

She nodded again. Hinata reached out hesitantly, "Kazekage-sama, may I hold your hand so that I may make a formal request?" Slightly stunned by the question and the whole situation, Gaara allowed her to grasp his hand loosely in hers. She held his right hand in her left hand and covered it with her right hand. They were still only a few inches apart and standing by the window. It felt very formal and yet intimate at the same time. She took a breath to calm herself.

She looked up with clear, bright eyes at the young man who could change her life. "Sabaku no Gaara, Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, I Hyuuga Hinata, Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan of Konohagakure do formally request your assistance. I ask that you allow me to bring a select number my clansman to Sunagakure to begin a new branch of the Hyuuga clan, Sabaku no Hyuuga. In return we will bring the Hyuuga bloodline limit to Sunagakure." Hinata paused and licked her lips in nervousness. "G-Gaara-sama, will you consider marrying me?"


	3. Not in Name Only

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Two: Not in Name Only **

"So you want marry me?" He asked bemused. Hinata nodded and began turning pink. The proposal was not an unexpected. The draft agreement had been sent to Suna over a month ago. Gaara had discussed it many times with Temari, Kankuro and the Counsel of Sunagakure. But hearing her ask him had a different effect. It almost seemed personal. Gaara examined her. She did not appear to be deceitful. She did not appear to be fearful…nervous but not scared. She looked expectant…or, perhaps what could be describe as "hopeful."

"You want to be the wife the Kazekage. You and this new branch of the Hyuuga clan would defend and fight for Sunagakure?" She looked into his eyes and nodded more confidently. "And when Tsunade decided she has no use for the alliance with Sunagakure you will kill me in my home. Your clan will be well positioned for many assassinations." He stated bluntly. Gaara reached out and grabbed her chin with his left hand. His right hand was still held in Hinata's hands. She began to tremble and blinked quickly trying to regain her composure. She had not expected his bluntness. But Shikamaru had. Nara Shikamaru was a great strategist and Hinata had listened closely to his advice.

"N-No. As long as Tsunade-sama is Hokage, the Leaf Village will **_not_** break the treaty with the Sand Village. It – It is more likely that you would decide the alliance with the Leaf village is not useful. If this were in your plan, you could still marry me. When you break the treaty, you could easily capture and kill all the Hyuuga in Sunagakure. Until then, you could use the Hyuuga power for the Sand village and study the Byakugan. Also, when you eliminate _Sabaku no Hyuuga_ you will have preemptively destroyed a part of the current power of the Konoha Hyuuga." She replied softly trying to defuse his accusation with a counter argument and a not too subtle accusation of her own. "The Leaf Village and the Hyuuga bares equal risk with the Sand Village."

Hinata was trying to not to pull away from him. The talking actually helped distract her from the physical proximity to the attractive man. She continued, "I choose Sunagakure because Tsunade-sama and Shikamaru-kun believe your Village is the most likely to remain an ally of Konohagakure. It also has the most powerful family for the Hyuuga clan to ally with. Your family, Gaara-san and your bloodline."

She smiled suddenly, " Of course I could suggest that I or my sister, Hanabi, marry your brother Kankuro. Or perhaps my cousin Neji could marry Temari?" She started to giggle at the mental picture of the Neji trying to court the bright and aggressive Temari. Ah, yes, they would end up sparing and then in bed. That would led to a series of hot and heavy one night stands rather then a foundation for a new branch of the Hyuuga clan. She giggled and blushed at the lewd line of thought.

Gaara pulled away from her roughly and started to walk out. As he approached the door, he said in clipped tones, "So you are serious? Perhaps I should send Kankuro here instead then."

"No! No- wait, I didn't mean to upset you, I just meant that of all the scenarios, this is the most likely to be successful. Or even possible." Hinata jogged a few paces and stepped in front of Gaara before he reached the door. He stopped and waited for her to speak again. "Shikamaru might hurt me for suggesting any arrangement between Temari and any Hyuuga." She said with a smile, trying to break the tension.

Gaara resisted the urge to smile with her. Temari and the Nara had an interesting friendship. Kankuro certainly enjoyed teasing Temari about it. It seemed that the Nara had friends who enjoyed teasing him as well. Hyuuga Hinata must be a trusted friend of Shikamaru to jest with the Kazekage about his sister. And Temari trusted the Nara. And Gaara trusted his sister.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "There are other villages, other bloodlines…" he said. The girl in front of him was definitely cute, even more so now that she was flustered. Her face changed into interesting colors too. This was more of a pinkish blush just touching her cheeks.

"There-There are certainly other villages…" she gulped. "Um, but the Sand village has been our most reliable ally…." She began to blush harder. "Um…" finger poke. "Um. You-you are close to me in age. Unmarried. And, to the best of our intelligence, not currently engaged." She paused and looked down at her nervous fidgeting. Hinata tried to still her hands. "It is in the best interests of the Hyuuga clan for me to marry within the next few years. You are the best Kazekage your village has probably ever had. You are strong and you must see the value that this marriage could bring to you, your family and the Sand Village. G-Gaara-sama, I am not talking about a marriage in name only. I need," Hinata started poking her fingers again, "I need a real husband to help me grow the Hyuuga Clan in Suna." She blushed so intensely that Gaara thought she might go up in flames.

_Real husband…grow the Hyuuga clan…_Gaara understood the words, but couldn't make sense of them. He and the Suna Counsel had been approached several times by various powerful families from within Suna and other villages. There were always opportunities to use marriage as part of a negotiation for power. But Hyuuga Hinata was talking about something else.

He cocked his head to one side and asked, "You mean children?" Children with a combination of the Hyuuga power and his own. "Children to be **_used _**as tools and weapons for **_your clan_**." He snarled accusingly. This reminded him too much of the betrayal that was the foundation of his life. His father, his uncle, the whole village… had used him from before he was born. He had forgiven the village. He was close to his siblings. But, like Naruto, he could never subject another child to that kind of pain. Not for any reason. And certainly not for the Hyuuga clan…his thoughts where interrupted by her sudden movement and her upset tone of voice.

Hinata looked up sharply and took a step back. "**_No_**---I mean, no… I mean **_family_**. Children, a h-husband and w-wife. A family." She had to stand her ground. "Every clan is a family and every family can become a clan if it is strong enough or has enough history. The Hyuuga clan is too much a clan without being enough of a family. To survive the Hyuuga must become more of a family. By taking some of my clansmen to Suna and by trying to create something new, we must rely and trust on one another. In Konoha, the fostering and the new challenges brought on by this agreement will help the clan focus on outside challenges instead of petty internal squabbles. Hopefully, each Hyuuga clan member, of both Konoha and Suna, will grow closer to their own family. I –I don't know it that makes sense to you. But I-"

Gaara interrupted, "No, I understand." And he did. He saw the powerful clans of Suna treat their own clan members like disposable game pieces or worse. His own clan was a good example. But during his years as Kazekage, Gaara had also seen the affection among some of his best Sand nin and their _family_. Sand Shinobi who started with nothing, but had the power and determination of own will and a family they wanted to protect. So she wanted _family_? And _affection_? Strange girl. But he was clamed by these foreign thoughts.

Gaara remember something about her fight with Hyuuga Neji during their first Chunin exam. Neji had said, "_You are not cut out to be a shinobi. You are all sweetness and light…a peacemaker, not a troublemaker_." Gaara knew from Naruto that Neji had settled his differences with his cousin. Even though Neji had nearly killed her. She must be very forgiving. Gaara knew that his own siblings had forgiven him the many MANY death threats and injuries he had inflicted on them when they were all children.

Hinata observed him as he process this information. He seemed to be calm again and almost approachable. Which was probably as good as she would get. She stepped closer to him again, and forced herself to look into his cool blue eyes. "I think…" she bit her lip. She started again, "Naruto speaks highly of you. So does Sakura-chan and Shikmaru-kun." Hinata licked her lips, "I even spoke with Temari-sama once…I hope that you might be someone I could be happy with. I hope that I could make you happy." Hinata was praying that she would not faint from embarrassment.

"You hardly know me Hyuuga-Sama" Gaara almost sneered. Instead it came out quietly. It almost sounded like a question. Very strange girl.

Hinata looked up. She saw intense blue eyes and felt the strange allure of the unknown. She shivered slightly. Almost imperceptibly. Except Gaara was exceptionally perceptive. She steeled herself, "I am willing to learn."

Gaara mentally shook himself. Overall, her answered were still not satisfactory, but that was enough for now. He was, at least, intrigued. "We can continue this later Hyuuga-sama. It is time for me to speak with the others from the Sand."

Gaara began to brush past her when she reached out and touched his arm, "Wait!" She said, "Um, perhaps we can have dinner and discuss this more? That is, I can take you to where Naruto's favorite ramen place is and you can spend time with him. Um…Then I could show you the academy where the foster kids from Sunagakure would attend school….or anything else you would like to see in Konoha." She dropped her hand from his arm and felt incredibly foolish as she finished babbling to him.

"Fine. You can come to my residence in a few hours. We can go from there." Gaara replied as he walked out the door. He did not look back. He did not consider that he virtually never ate food prepared by strangers in a public restaurant. He did not notice the bright smile on her face when he agreed. No, Gaara was thinking about the words _husband_ and _family_.

'Did I just ask him on a date?' Hinata wondered.

* * *

_Author comments: Please review!_

_To those of you who did review, THANK YOU! It really helps!_

_There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter and many suspicions/questions raised. Honestly, I was planning on this story being "more fluffy" then this chappie might indicate. But I have to get Gaara (and Hinata) to think/work through all the issues. Also keep in mind, that since Hinata came up with the proposal (with some help) she has a lot of "answers". However, as the story progresses, Hinata will be in very unfamiliar territory. Again this is my first posted fanfic, so I'm open to suggestions about what works and what doesn't._


	4. A Night in Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Three: A Night In Konoha **

Hinata knew Shikamaru would show up soon to debrief and strategize. Her brilliant friend was very thorough.

Hinata was stronger and more confident then when she became Chunin. Still, she was a little surprised that she made it through the conversation with the Kazekage without fainting. She had only fainted once in the past three years since she began training for Jonin and not at all since she became a Jonin. It took a situation of extreme embarrassment. This situation certainly qualified. She blushed just thinking about how she had asked for his hand in marriage. Hinata was pleased they had discussed many concerns and Gaara had not rejected her…or… the proposal yet.

"So, Hinata-chan. How did it go?" Shikamaru asked as he slouched into the couch.

"You don't need to ask do you? You were listening. I bet you and Temari-sama both." She teased. Hinata sat down on the couch next to the supposedly lazy shinobi. She elbowed him. "Did you get distracted by Temari when you were supposed to be spying?" The Nara blushed but did not look away from her.

"Troublesome woman. You know that Temari had to find her own way to listen in. I can't share a spying spot on the Hokage's office with someone from another village." He replied without any real irritation. "I think she ended up in an office on the lower level and used a spying device she gave Gaara to carry."

* * *

"Well, what did you think Gaara?" Temari asked her little brother. Gaara had returned to their embassy and found his sister waiting for him. The other Sand nin had been dismissed or had other business. The Sunagakure Embassy was a small tower similar to the Hokage Tower with offices on the top level and living quarters and common areas on the lower levels. It was unusual to have a permanent residence for any foreign nin. But the strong and lasting peace between the Sand and Leaf villages was also unusual. Tsunade had felt it worthwhile to allow the official liaison from the Sand village have her own place and made sure there was enough room for a full delegation.

Temari was grateful and Gaara had eventually reciprocated and had a structure in Sunagakure designated as the Konohagakure Embassy. Between joint missions with the Leaf nin, when she was representing her brother during negotiations and the Chunin exams, Temari had spent a lot of time in the embassy over the last eight years. It had become a second home to her.

"Hm. I should ask you that question. You know these Leaf nin better then me." Gaara replied as he settled behind a desk.

"I can't read body language using that spying device, it's only audio." Temari grumbled as Gaara tossed it back to her. "I told you before. Hinata is not a complex person. She is sweet and determined but not naturally deceptive." She paused as Gaara looked up at her. "I think she is serious. Her reasoning made sense to me."

"Hm" he replied as he began to review the latest dispatches from Sunagakure. Gaara knew that if Temari had more to say, she would say it. He valued her opinion.

"She had a huge crush on Naruto for a long time. So she probably doesn't have any prejudice against you for Shukaku." Temari added. "According to those I have talked with, she is basically a shy and sweet girl with an awesomely powerful bloodline. But it took her a long time to become strong enough to be truly considered the Heir of the Hyuuga clan. She lived in the shadow of her cousin, Hyuuga Neji." Temari and Gaara both respected Hyuuga Neji. He had proven his worth as an elite shinobi on many joint missions.

Temari continued, "Hyuuga Hinata received acceptance and recognition from her clan when she became a Jonin with special responsibilities to the Hokage. That only happened within the last year, so I'm not sure how she was able to get the Hyuuga's to go along with this idea. Shikamaru told me that it was her idea from the start."

Gaara looked up at his sister in surprise. "So this wasn't something the Hyuuga's pushed her into to get her out of Konoha? It was **_her_** idea?" He asked incredulously.

* * *

"You know Shikamaru-kun, when I first talked to you about this idea… I didn't think it would actually get this far. I kind of thought the m-marriage proposal would be a show of good faith and then we would focus on the exchange program." Hinata said wistfully. Her eyes brightened as she looked directly at Shikamaru-kun. "I-I think I **_might_** be getting m-married this year." She was a little stunned, confused and strangely happy too. "I-I think he is actually going to consider it."

As much as a Hyuuga Sabaku marriage might advance his own plans, Shikamaru did not want Hinata to push herself into anything that would make her unhappy. "Hinata-chan, you don't have to go through with it if you are unsure." Shikamaru said seriously. "If you let it drop…If you don't pursue him, Gaara would let it drop too."

Hinata was slow. She knew that Shikamaru was saying something important. She just needed to think about it. "You-You mean, I-I have to pursue him? I have to make all the a-advances?" She stuttered.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and slouched further into the couch. Right. She had proposed marriage. She had initiated contact by asking to hold his hand. She had asked him on a date. Shy little Hinata-chan was growing up quickly and soon she was going to have to decide how far she wanted to go.

Shikamaru was an adviser to the Hokage and her friend. He needed to point out the obvious. "Hinata-chan, he's a man. A guy. You asked him to marry you and told him that you want to have children with him. You asked him on a date. Tonight." Shikamaru explained as if he was pointing out something obvious to his students. "As Kazekage and as a man, he might want to test you and see how far you will go." He sat up suddenly and seriously asked, "Hinata, are you sure you want to pursue this? To pursue him?"

Hinata looked at her worried friend. Shikamaru might not know when he was going to marry Temari. But it was going to happen sooner or later. Hinata knew she could help create a stronger alliance with the Kazekage, either through marriage or through the exchange program or through just becoming his friend. It would make it much easier for Shikamaru and Temari later. It was nice that Shikamaru wanted the best for her regardless of how it might impact his future prospects. That was all irrelevant to her decision. Hinata was not a martyr. She really did want to change the Hyuuga clan and herself.

Hinata nodded. "Shikamaru-kun, I think that I could m-make this work if he wanted to try. I d-don't want to leave Konoha but I think it would be best for me and the Hyuuga clan." She smiled at him. "You know all the reasons, we've discussed this a million times."

Shikamaru saw her genuine smile and gave her a weak smile back. He sighed and said, "Okay… But Hinata-chan, you know you aren't going to awaken a prince with a kiss. Gaara-sama does not have a warm lovable chibi inside him waiting to be discovered. " She giggled at the visual image he created. He paused to let the meaning of his words sink in. "I know that you will overcome any fear you may have."

She nodded. Gaara was still an incredibly powerful and intimidating shinobi. Even without the one-tailed demon, he still held the title of Kazekage. The strongest nin in Sunagakure. But Hinata was used to being around strong arrogant cold men. She even knew how to love them. Her father and Neji had benefited from her warm heart.

Shikamaru continued, "It may be very difficult to ever be close to Gaara-sama. Hinata, even if he agrees, you may be very lonely in the marriage."

Hinata blinked at her friend. He was so earnest! It was unlike him to be so worried about things they had already planned and discussed. She wanted to lighten her friend's mood and her own. She pasted on a ridiculously happy face and said bravely. "That's not really new news Shikamaru-kun. I know the risks. But I'm going to do my best! Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for a date." Hinata stood up and blushed.

"Especially since…I guess… I'll have to make all the moves too." She practically ran for the door as she tried not to faint from embarrassment. What was she going to do to keep him interested?

* * *

"Gaara, why are you even considering this marriage? There have been so many proposals you have simply refused to discuss." Temari asked.

Gaara thought about her question. The silence stretched over them. Temari waited. It was true that the Byakugan could be a great asset to Sunagakure. But Gaara was unmoved by offers of great power. He had once held the immense power of a demon within himself. Gaara understood that power alone would not bring prosperity or happiness to Sunagakure or himself.

Many women had been offered to the Kazekage over the last few years. The greedy families of attractive girls created marriage proposals with an expectation of influence. A very few women had approached him on their own behalf. These women usually fell into one of two categories: either the "fangirl" or the ruthlessly ambitious. "Shy" and "sweet" were not words used to describe these women. But these were the words that Temari had used to describe the Hyuuga girl.

Gaara meet his sister's gaze and replied. "Temari-neesan, I think 'Shy' and 'sweet' might be interesting." He paused and continued abstractly, "I think…I want to find something for myself."

Temari nodded. As the Kazekage, Gaara always thought of the village first. He had found some measure for peace and happiness by protecting and serving the village. Gaara had healed himself in the process and Sunagakure prospered.

Gaara knew he had the love and respect of his sister and brother. He had obtained his wish to be needed, not as a fearsome weapon, but as the Kazekage. Perhaps now he could allow himself the wish to be needed as a man.

Gaara was expected to marry eventually. Since Shukaku had been removed, the council had suggested it on several occasions. The political marriage proposals left a sour taste in Temari's mouth and most had been rejected outright.

"You deserve something for yourself." Temari said quietly. He deserved someone who would care for him as a person. Not just a as a tool or an opportunity. "Do you think she can give you what you want?"

"I intend to find out, "Gaara looked at her and smirked suddenly, "Or at least have fun trying." Temari was surprised by his sudden humor. Gaara further shocked her by laughing at his sister's stunned expression. The sound of Gaara's non-homicidal laugh was something Temari was still getting used to.

* * *

The sun was setting when Hinata arrived to collect Gaara for dinner. Since they were going to meet up with Naruto, the "date" portion of the evening consisted mostly of the walking to and from Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Hinata was determined to make the most of their short time together.

She had changed into a modern qipao, a high collared one-piece form fitting dress. The classic high-cut slits on the sides allowed for the easy movement required of a kunoichi as well as hinting at her feminine legs. Hinata had chosen a blue one with a simple pattern and long sleeves for the cool fall weather. The elegant yet simple outfit accentuated her figure while covering her almost completely. She looked like a young women of style and breeding rather then a war-harden kunoichi. Of course Hyuuga Hinata was both.

Hinata had stopped to ask Ino for last minute advice. Ino was more then happy to provide "tips" on attracting the attention of her date. By the time Hinata arrived at the embassy, she was certain that most of her blush had faded.

Gaara had opted to wear his casual clothes and left his Kage robes behind. The dark cheongsam was an unexpectedly good match to Hinata's choice of attire. He wore his sand gourd with ease. His red hair was as unruly as ever. After exchanging brief greetings the two set off together. Temari stated that she might "drop by" later. It was unusual for any Kage to travel without attendants or guards. But Gaara was unlike other Kage.

The walk to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar was uneventful. They walked together, closely but without touching. The silence between them was more companionable then either expected. Occasionally Hinata pointed out an interesting landmark of the village.

Hinata knew that Gaara, like herself, would have no desire to fill the silence with idle chatter. So she simply tried to share her knowledge and love of Konoha in small ways. Gaara appreciated the simple conversation. It was…comfortable to be with the Hyuuga Heiress. She was calm and her voice was full of warmth.

When they arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi already occupied three of the six stools. They greeted Gaara and Hinata warmly and offered Gaara the seat next to Naruto.

"You started without us Naruto-kun." Hinata teased as she took the stool next to Gaara.

"Hey, you know me Hinata-chan, I love ramen. Especially Ichiraku Ramen. Here Gaara, I'll order for you! It will be my treat." Naruto declared loudly. He ordered for Gaara and then turned for Hinata. "Oh, thanks again for bringing Gaara-kun. Are you staying for ramen too?" He asked confused when he finally noticed that she had sat next to Gaara.

"Naruto, don't be rude!" Sakura said as Hinata blushed and started to say something. "Hinata-chan, we are glad you are staying for dinner." Sakura said warmly.

Hinata gave a small smile and ordered her own ramen. "I'm glad the Kazekage has time to spend with his friends and am happy that I can get to know him better too." she said. The others looked a little confused but Naruto broke the tension with a story he really wanted to tell Gaara about a rumor of the new jutsu form the Hidden Mist Village.

After a while, Hinata noticed that Gaara had not touched his ramen. Naruto was starting his third bowl and Hinata was halfway through her own. 'Maybe he doesn't like ramen?' she wondered to herself. She smiled as she noticed that Kakashi had managed to finish his bowl without ever seeming to remove his mask.

As Hinata took another bite of her noodles, it became clear that Gaara had not even tasted his ramen. His chopstick lay untouched on the counter. No one else seemed to notice as Gaara continued to talk quietly with his loud blond friend. Sakura would occasionally interject with a comment or to correct Naruto with a friendly jab.

Kakashi stood up and excused himself. He had a solo mission and was leaving later that evening. As he stepped out of the ramen stand, he called to Hinata for a minute. He spoke quietly to her as she stepped out to join him, "Hinata-chan, good luck with whatever you are planning." She blushed. "You might want to remember that he is the Kazekage. So he probably doesn't usually eat without other Sand nin present." The Copy Nin winked at her and waved goodbye as he disappeared.

Gaara gave her a curious look as she returned to sit on her stool next to him. She replied with a thoughtful look as she reached over and picked up his chopsticks. Naruto stopped talking and gawked at her as Hinata began stealing Gaara's food. She grinned at Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, the ramen here is very good." She said between bites of **his** ramen.

Gaara was surprised. He was a little hungry. But he only ate food that was prepared by or tested by a trusted Sand nin. Since his automatic sand shield no longer functioned, he relied on mundane precautions against drugging and poisoning. The Hyuuga Heiress must have deduced this and wanted to help him.

Naruto almost fell backward as Hinata turned to Gaara and offered him some ramen from the chopsticks. Rather then take the chopsticks from Hinata…Gaara leaned over and opened his mouth slightly. He enjoyed watching her as she change interesting colors as she reached over to fed him.

THUNK! "heh, excuse me." Sakura mumbled as she picked herself off the floor. Naruto stood up to help her and they both gawked at the sight of shy little Hinata feeding the most powerful Sand nin of their generation.

Naruto started to get angry, "Hey, Gaara-kun! Don't take advantage of Hinata-chan like that. She's only trying to be nice!" Naruto groused. Hinata hands trembled as she helped Gaara with the last part of the ramen noodles. Gaara slurped up the last bit of noodle and a tiny spray of soup flick at Hinata. She blinked and started to giggle. Gaara smiled and reach up with his napkin to wipe her cheek.

"Be quiet Naruto." Sakura hissed as she pulled him over to whisper something in his ear. Naruto paled and his eyes darted from Hinata to Gaara and back again.

Gaara ignored them and decided to drink his soup. It was very tasty ramen. Hinata looked at her friends. "Naruto, Sakura, I asked Garra-sama if I could spend some time with him. Please don't be upset."

Sakura started to say something when Shikamaru interrupted. "Hey." He startled the four ramen stuffed nin as he walked in with Temari. Temari grabbed the stool next to Hinata and ordered the house special ramen. The stool was at the end of the counter. Kakashi's former seat was available at the opposite end of the counter. Shikamaru huffed, "Excuse me Hinata-chan, can you switch seats?"

"Uh, I guess I'm done eating actually. So…I suppose I should get going." Hinata said uncertainly. She wanted to spend more time with Gaara, but she thought he probably wanted to spend some time with Naruto. Temari was here, so she would likely stay close to the Kazekage for the rest of the evening. She was his advisor, bodyguard and sister.

So Hinata was surprised when Gaara stood up as well. "Yes, we should get going. Naruto, I'll see you again before I leave Konoha." He nodded to the speechless young man and turned to Sakura. "Good evening, Sakura-san."

As Gaara and a confused Hinata started to leave together, Naruto found his voice again. "Wait Gaara-kun, un…I have one more thing to talk to you about and it can't wait." He cocked his head to the side and walked a little away from the ramen stand to speak with Gaara.

Wordlessly, Gaara followed Naruto. Hinata looked after them and then turned back to Shikamaru and Temari. It looked like Temari was giving Shikamaru some money. Shikamaru mumbled, "Don't be a sore loser, it's just a bet." Hinata arched her eyebrow at her friend. He coughed slightly and turned back to the ramen bar without meeting her eyes.

"How long were you watching us Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked slightly irritated.

"We've been watching since you left the embassy." Temari answered before she started on her ramen. "I bet him that Gaara would not initiate any kind of contact with you tonight. I lost." Hinata was confused. When did Gaara touch her? Oh yes, when he helped clean her face. She blushed a little. Temari continued after swallowing her first bite. "You know he doesn't like personal contact. So I thought it was a save bet. Guess I was wrong." Hinata blushed a little more.

Sakura was a bit irritated. "You know Temari-san, Hinata-chan is very cute. Even Gaara can't ignore that." Hinata blushed harder at the complement. "But he better not take advantage of her. Hinata-chan, you know how to say 'no', right?" Shikamaru and Temari choked on their ramen. Hinata started to feel dizzy. "I mean, don't do anything you don't want to do." Sakura pressed on in spite of Hinata's discomfort.

"I-I'll be fine Sakura-chan!" Hinata stammered. She was unused to so much attention on her personal life. "I mean, I was the one that asked Gaara-sama to date **_me_**…" she mumbled.

"Un, that great Hinata-chan," Naruto said from behind her. Gaara and he had returned just in time to hear her last statement. Hinata whirled around to face them and started to wobble when she felt faint. Naruto and Gaara both reached out to steady her. "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blinked at Naruto. She looked at Gaara and blinked again. "I'm fine. Th-thank you." Her vision cleared and she stood up straight. Remembering her training she took a deep breath and made an effort to look up at Gaara and Naruto.

"Hyuuga-sama, let's walk." Gaara said as he turned away. Hinata gave a quick wave goodbye to her friends and followed.

At the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Temari and Shikamaru had recovered from their choking fits. They began to discuss other possible bets. Naruto tried to ignore them as he returned to his, slightly cold, third bowl of ramen. His eyes widened at phrases like, "with tongue or without" and "eyes open or closed". Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his ramen.

"Kiba's not going to be happy…." muttered Sakura.

* * *

"What did Naruto want to talk about?" Hinata asked curiously. She hoped it was not like her conversation with Sakura.

"He wanted to tell me that you are 'a nice girl.'" Gaara replied in a calm monotone. "I told him I was interested in your bloodline limit." Which was true. Though it was not the only thing Gaara found interesting about the girl.

"Oh." Hinata said. She was a little disappointed, but she wasn't sure why. At least he had some interest. Her bloodline limit was the reason most people were interested in her. She touched her cheek where he had wiped her face. He seemed almost nice in that moment. And funny too, she recalled as he slurped up his noodles like a child.

"Perhaps we could spend more of the night together." Gaara paused and looked around the streets of Konoha. "I don't sleep much. Even without Shukaku, I prefer mediation to sleep." Gaara reasoned that his time in Konoha was limited and if he was really considering her offer, he should as much time with her as he could.

_Spend more of the night together…_Hinata face flamed that the implication. She reminded herself that **_she_** initiated this. Any sign that Gaara was actually interested in her was a good sign. Even if he wanted something…like sex… on the first date… That was what Shikamaru was trying to tell her. Gaara may be Kazekage, but he was still a guy. Hinata noticed black spots starting to form in her vision and reminded herself to breathe.

Oblivious to her internal embarrassment, Gaara continued. "We can speak more as you show me the Academy and other parts of Konoha." Although Gaara had been to the Leaf village many times over the past eight years, he had never _wondered_ thought the village. It would be interesting to see more of the village and spend more time alone with the Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata nodded and silently began to lead the way to her old school.

After visiting the Academy, Hinata decided to take him to the monument near the Hokage wall. She wanted him to understand the love and sacrifice that was the foundation of the village. He nodded as she explained the purposed of the place and as he looked at the names of the dead heroes of Konohagakure.

Next Gaara asked to see a place that was important to her. He wanted to know more about her. She decided to take him to the former training grounds for Team 8. As they arrived, Hinata wondered how she could show him that she was sincere and really wanted to marry him and have a family with him. She thought of Ino's advice, "show him that you are interested and he will be more interested in you." Ino had given her a lot of suggestions, which involved touching, hugging, kissing or showing cleavage.

Hinata looked up at the tall, handsome and fearsome man next to her and wondered what he was thinking. She looked at the character on his forehead, love. Did he ever think about love?

Gaara was thinking about the Hyuuga bloodline limit. He had first seen the Gentle Fist style during the Chunin Exams when Hyuuga Hinata had fought Hyuuga Neji. He remembered her fierce sprit despite her clear weakness. Gaara had observed Hyuuga Neji on several other occasions when the Sand and Leaf Nin worked on missions together. He suddenly realized that the training ground that they were standing in was a good place to get a clear demonstration of the Hyuuga bloodline limit.

"Hinata-sama, I want a sample of what you are offering."

Hinata stumbled and stopped. "O-Okay…." A sample? What did he mean? Oh…OH! "Um, Gaara-sama, can I –can I look at your face first." She said as she began to blush.

"Eh," He responded confused as he turned toward her. The moonlight was good enough for them to see each other. But it was not bright enough to clearly see expressions. She reached up as he turned toward her and hesitantly placed her hand on his cheek. He froze in surprise. What was she doing? His brain was still stuck on that question when she put her other hand on the other side of his face and pulled him down into a gentle kiss.

* * *

_Author's note: Thanks again to the wonderful people that reviewed. It is very encouraging. Unfortunately, I didn't like this chapter much. I couldn't seem to get it right. The humor didn't seem to work. The content was kind of boring. Rewriting it a couple of times helped some. I'm hoping to continue to increase the fluff factor next chapter. What do you think? Please review!_


	5. In the Hours Before Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Four: In The Hours Before Dawn**

Gaara looked at the girl kissing him. She was gentle and …soft. She broke their first kiss and looked at him shyly before she kissed him again. She licked his lips lightly asking for a little opening. Gaara relaxed and allowed her to deepen the kiss. Hinata slid her hands from his face to wrap her arms around his neck as she explored the warmth of his mouth and concentrated on the feel of his body next to hers.

The constant tension Gaara carried as Kazekage began to fade as he allowed her to permeate his senses. The feel of lips, tongue and teeth. The taste of tea. A subtle smell of jasmine and rain. Her soft sigh between kisses. Gaara may have been confused, but he quickly forgot that he cared. He finally relaxed enough to respond by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her whole body flush against his.

Hinata gasped at the full body contact. The feel of his hard chest against her breasts and the warmth from his body made her thought processes come to a sudden stop. She leaned into him and began to move her hands back up from his neck to twist into his fiery red hair.

She allowed Gaara to break away slightly to breathe but continued her assault on his senses by placing gentle breathy kisses on his chin and then on the small amount of skin exposed on his neck. In some ways it felt more intimate then their passionate kissing. The gentle touches of her lips to his skin were sensual and warm. They were like her, and they made Gaara feel warm…accepted and comforted.

He hugged the girl in his arms a bit possessively as the unfamiliar feelings washed over him. The nearly silent sound of sand swirling out of his gourd alerted him to his unconscious desire to keep her close.

Hinata's pale eyes looked up into his as she wondered if she should kiss him again or if she should wait for him to make the next move. At least he didn't seem displeased.

A sudden squall of wind and rain distracted them. During late fall in Konoha the weather was unpredictable. The sky was clear. But an early winter wind brought a gush of cold rain, which caused Gaara and Hinata to shiver slightly and break from their heated kisses and caresses. Just as suddenly, the sound of swirling sands filled the clearing as Gaara summoned the sand to protect them from the windy rain. Gaara was a creature of the desert and unaccustomed to the cold.

Hinata squeezed her eyes tightly as the smell of sand and blood overpowered the clean smell of the forest. The aura of Gaara's powerful chakra pulsed through the sand. The images of blood raining in the Forest of Death flooded her mind. The last screams of pain before sudden death filled her ears. She was twelve years old and weak again in her mind.

Hinata pulled her hand down from his neck as if to withdraw from him. But Hinata was not twelve and she was not weak. With her eyes closed grabbed Gaara's arms and tugged on them to hold her closer. She pushed her own arms under his and placed her hands on his back. Then she buried her face in his chest. She would not run from him. She would not fear him.

"Are you afraid of the sand?" Are you afraid of me? Gaara asked her intently. His body was tense, waiting for her rejection. Politics and physical lust could not erase fear.

Hinata replied quickly and honestly, "Yes, a little." Maybe a lot. Her words were quiet and muffled by his clothes. But he heard her clearly. She sighed and continued, "It will take me a little time, but I will get over it." Hinata said with as much confidence as she could.

She concentrated on the feel of his back beneath her hands and the sound of his heartbeat within his chest. She willed the images from the Forest of Death to the back of her mind. Hinata tried to ignore the coppery smell of blood in the sand. Instead she focused on the pattern of chakra with permeated the sand which sheltered them from the wind and rain.

To a shinobi like Hinata, the chakra was like a fingerprint. Each person's chakra was unique. Gaara's chakra was like him; powerful, fiery, pulsing silently and deadly through the air. Hinata reminded herself, that his chakra was creating a protective shield from the nearly freezing wind and rain. She could sense that in his chakra too. The desire to protect.

Hinata said it as soon as she thought it. "I believe that you will protect those who are precious to you." Her unspoken thought, 'Is it possible that I will be precious to you?' She finally un-muffled herself from his chest and looked up at him. The sand was returning to his gourd as the wind and rain stopped as suddenly as it had started. His red hair was even more tousled and his lips were slightly swollen from Hinata's kisses. He looked amazing. Passionate and wild. Hinata's own heartbeat seemed loud to her as she felt herself affect by his proximity.

Before she could reach up again to renew their more intimate contact, she noticed that Gaara eyes were wide with something. Wonder? Surprise? Confusion? He did not seem upset. But he shifted uncomfortably.

Gaara slowly unwrapped her from his body. She still stood close to him but they were no longer holding each other. He was surprised with her honesty. Although Gaara held the respect of many, he still carried his sand and its history of blood. The literal embodiment of his bloody sand, in any form, was terrifying. Even more so for those who were sensitive to its power, like the Hyuuga clan.

Hyuuga Hinata was open to him, yet he was confused. She feared him but then held him. She _hugged him_ as she attempted _to ease her fear of him_. Gaara was attracted to her. He could be honest with himself. She was sweet and shy but strong. Within the last hour, Gaara had learned that she had a wonderfully feminine figure and seemed to have some feminine skills.

That was enough for now. He needed a few moments and a little space to think clearly. He needed to distract himself and Hinata.

'How did we get this far this quickly?' Gaara wondered to himself. The girls pale eyes were still looking at him, waiting for him. He said, "Hyuuga Hinata, you have a seen 'sample' of the jutsu that I can offer you. Yet somehow I did not get the 'sample' I requested." Hinata immediately became flustered.

"A 'sample' of my jutsu?" she repeated dumbly. 'Oh my Gahh… he just wanted…and I…I can't believe I …' were Hinata's thoughts as the cold moonlit training ground faded from her view and she fainted.

Gaara caught her as she fainted. He blinked. Well, that never happened before. Gaara looked around. The clouds were clearing overhead. The wet training ground did not offer an immediate solution.

Gaara looked at the attractive young women in his arms. There was no sign of injury or drugging. She had kissed him, held him, …and then fainted. Huh. Gaara picked her up and carried her to a nearby tree. He dispatched some sand to create a dry place to sit. Gaara removed his sand gourd and sat down and leaned against the tree. He positioned Hinata in his arms and across his legs. He had one knee up to support her back in a moderately comfortable position for both of them. Then he waited for her to wake up.

It was strange. Although Gaara had been with a few women in the past, he had never watched them sleep. Her soft face looked so innocent, like the face of a child. Hinata's even breathing indicated a calm mind. Her body was merely resting. He could sense her strong heart beating just beneath her skin. The warmth from her body felt good in his arms in the cool night air. As he sat there in the still cold night with Hinata in his arms, Gaara decided. The gentle fist demonstration could wait a little longer.

A few minutes later Hinata opened her eyes slowly to see Gaara looking at her. His loose embrace kept her comfortable and shielded from the cool night air. In the moonlight, Gaara's form took on a slightly otherworldly luminance. He was seems both real and ethereal in the same moment. Hinata blinked and asked, "Did I faint?" Obviously, but she didn't know what else to say.

He looked at her curiously and nodded. Hinata began to sit up and moved to sit on the ground next to Gaara. Gaara made no move to change position or stop her, so she proceeded to get into a comfortable sitting position by tucking her legs under her and slightly to the side. They sat face to face in very close proximity. She made herself look into his eyes to apologize. "I am sorry if I took…umm…liberties…" she said uncertainly. She looked away confused and blushed. 'He didn't seem to mind at the time! But I can't believe I actually…actually...' she thought to herself. Even in her own mind, Hinata could not quite figure out where she had gone wrong.

As if he could sense her thought, Gaara smiled a small and genuine smile. He said, "I didn't mind." He reached out and lifter her face to look at him again. "Perhaps you can show me the gentle fist style another time. I would like to continue this 'sample'." This time he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

Several hours later, Hinata found herself both exhausted and exhilarated as she climbed in her bed. She sighed happily as she thought of Gaara. Her embarrassing misunderstanding had yielded some very pleasurable moments. It seemed that Gaara would allow her to continue to pursue him. Hinata giggled to herself. As she walked Gaara back to the Sunagakure Embassy, she had asked to hold his hand. After considerable consideration, he acquiesced.

Hinata's enormous efforts to overcome her embarrassment and hesitation had paid off tonight. She smiled at the thought of another few days with Gaara before he returned to the Land of the Wind. Politics and lust were not the best basis for a marriage, but it was an infinitely better basis then 'just politics'. She hoped that acceptance and affection might follow as well. It was with that silent prayer that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After Hinata escorted Gaara to the Embassy, Gaara had thought no more about her. He turned his attention to the report from Kankuro. As Kazekage, Gaara could only delegate so much to his brother. An hour of review and inking an appropriate reply was sufficient to settle urgent issues. He spent another half hour to review the messages from the Sunagakure council members. A few hours before dawn, Gaara retired to his quarters to rest.

After cleaning up, Gaara sat in silent restorative mediation. When he traveled he rarely slept. Instead he relied on his old habits to allow him rest while remaining alert. He let his mind wonder as it would in a dream.

A vision of a small child with bright red hair appeared in his mind's eye. It didn't surprise him. On many occasions his mind would present his child-self in 'dreams'. Gaara could control his mediation-induced dreams to some extent.

Over the years he focused on the few positive memories of his childhood. The first time Temari had tried to protect him before she learned that her help was not needed. The quiet time when Yashamaru taught him simple medical jutsu. His teddy bear that Yashamaru repaired for him over and over again. He did not run from his past. But he tried to direct his 'dreams' to reinforce the precious moments of his life rather then the moments of pain and betrayl.

As Gaara's consciouness wandered, he realized that the small child was not himself. The child laughed and ran and played. Gaara had never laughed as a child. Suddenly, the flame haired child was swept up into the hair by a women with pale skin and dark blue black hair. They both giggled as she carried the boy into the kitchen of the Kazekage's residence. The women turned to address Gaara's consciousness. "Koi, will you come in for supper as well?" Her pale eyes twinkled in the fading evening light. As the boy turned to him, Gaara could see that her son had her eyes.

Gaara startled himself out of mediation. He blinked. The foreign vision sent his mind whirling. 'Hm. That was unexpected.' he thought. He knew that the vision was a possibility that his unconscious mind wanted to explore. Perhaps a possibility that he even desired.

Suddenly, sleep was more appealing then mediation. There would be no second-guessing a strange vision. If he dreamed while he slept, what ever came to him was simply a dream. As Gaara settled himself in bed, he wondered if the Hyuuga Heiress would visit him again.

* * *

_Author's note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. It really helps make it worthwhile to write. This is a shorter chapter. I had trouble writing/editing the last part. So rather then continue to work on it and post in another week, I decided to cut the chapter in half at a natural breaking point. The good news it that the next update should be much faster then this one. It gets harder to keep Gaara "in character" as the story progresses simply because we have so little post-timeskip Gaara cannon to work with. That is true of Hinata as well, but she did not become a Kage or die while having a demon forcibly remove. So it is a little easier to predict how she might have grown up. Besides, I'm much more opinionated on how I 'want' Hinata to grow up, shy and sweet but with a strong sense of who she is and her purpose. But please let me know what you think! Please review._

_AN 2: Wait, I forgot to ask, what did you think of the fluff? okay? could be better? could be worse? Please review!_


	6. A Day with Hyuuga Hinata Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Five: A Day with Hyuuga Hinata Part I**

The morning meeting with the Hokage was uneventful. Hinata Hyuuga arrived bright eyed but a little sleepy. Shikamaru gave her a strange look as they entered the Hokage's office together. Hinata indicated with a gentle sigh, that she would fill him in later. Gaara and the Sand Nin were already present with Tsunade-sama.

Gaara gave her a speculative look as she entered with Shikamaru. She blushed lightly under his inspection, but managed to keep her eyes up. Hinata smiled slightly in return. Tsunade drew their attention as she asked Shizune to review the agenda for the day.

Temari observed her little brother closely. He seemed to be slightly agitated. Gaara was a master at self-control. Years of struggling to control a demon had left him an incredible strength of will. But Temari was one of the few people who could read the small signs. Gaara's eyes were slightly unfocused and his right hand would occasionally twitch or tap impatiently. Gaara clear had something on his mind.

Temari caught a split second glance from Gaara towards Hinata as they listened to Shizune. 'Ah, so something did happen last night…' she thought. 'Damn, I'm going to owe that Nara again.' She smirked a little to herself. Temari examined the Hyuuga Heiress, 'She had better be good to Gaara…' The shy influential kunoichi was slightly flushed and seemed flustered. Hinata was trying not to look at Gaara too much. Temari snorted and thought, 'Well, Shikamaru seems confident in Hinata. If those glances and blushes are any indication, she is clearly interested in Gaara as more then just the Kazekage. Blushes don't come from political interest.'

Temari schooled her features into an expressionless mask as she thought about her little brother. She tried not to worry about her brother and the potential mess he and the Hyuuga kunoichi could get into. Gaara was still a young man. His experience with women had been primarily centered with his work as Kazekage. There were a few kunoichi who were moderately successful in catching Gaara's attention. Those women were extremely skilled Jonin level Sand Nin. They were attractive and deadly. The relationships were casual and physical. Gaara warily evaluated every person who tried to get close to him and he never allowed himself to be physically vulnerable. Sex was part of his relationships, though he never _slept_ with anyone. As far as Temari knew, Gaara was probably physically incapably of letting his guard down enough to close his eyes and actually sleep with someone.

In fact, it seemed that Gaara rarely did anything to encourage his relationships. It was enough for him to accept the advances of the female. Eventually each relationship would simply fade. Temari knew that it wasn't that Gaara didn't want a relationship. Her little brother was simply guarded, justifiably so, given his past.

Gaara had done _so little_ for his own personal happiness. And despite all the pain, anger and fear of their shared childhood, Gaara had grown to be a man who deserved some happiness. Temari hoped that Gaara would choose to find something _or someone_ for himself. But it was more likely that shy little Hyuuga Hinata was going to have to do all the work and she had better not expect too much in return. 'Gaara's first priority is, and always will be, his duties as Kazekage.' Temari frowned at the thought.

So Temari as was shocked as everyone else when Gaara stood up and announced, "I'm delegating the rest of these discussions to Temari. Her will is my will in these matters."

As the Sunagakure liaison to Konohagakure, Temari often spoke on behalf of her brother. However, the Kazekage had made the trip to Konoha specifically to participate in these discussions.

The elite group of nin sat in stunned silence. Temari was nonplussed. If Gaara had more urgent matters to attend to, he would not have attended the meeting at all.

"Hyuuga-sama and I will continue our discussions from yesterday in private." With a final look to confirm that Temari would comply, Sabaku no Gaara walked out.

Hinata quickly stood up. With a brief nod to Tsunade, she followed after the Kazekage. She caught up with Gaara as he descended the steps to the street level. She tentatively reached out her hand as she drew parallel to him. He glanced at her before he allowed her to grasp his hand lightly.

A moment later they were standing in the street in front of the Hokage's Tower. Holding hands. A soft pink blush touched Hinata's cheeks. "Kazekage-sama, where do you want to go?" Hinata asked softly.

Gaara's lips quirked at her formality and responded by squeezing her hand a little. She showed him affection by reaching to hold hands, but spoke as though they were political acquaintances. Perhaps she needed a reminder of what he wanted from her. It would be so easy to tease her. He turned and looked directly in her eyes. "Hyuuga-sama, I would like a sample of what you are offering." He deadpanned.

Hinata immediately flushed bright red. Surely he didn't want her to…to…um…in the middle of the street in front of the Hokage's office. And then she noticed his smirk. It was a small curl at the left edge of his mouth. She scrunched up her face as she thought about what he said and realized he was teasing her. He was mocking her using the same words he used before. Teasing her for her mistake and for addressing him so formally after she had practically jumped him last night. She flushed an even brighter red as she remembered how his hot mouth had felt on her face, her neck, her skin… Hinata took a deep breath to control herself. Well, she wasn't going to let him get away with _teasing_. Shy Hyuuga Hinata had learned a little something about teasing too.

Hinata turned suddenly on her heel and whirled to face him. She stood on her toes as she grinned up at him. She held his hand tightly in hers as she leaned her body against his as though to kiss him. Instead she turned her face slightly. She touched his left cheek lightly with her right cheek. Hinata breathily whispered into his ear, "Of course _Kazekage-sama_." She emphasized his title as though it were the most intimate nickname. "Let's go to my home."

Hinata turned away and began to lead Gaara through Konoha toward the Hyuuga family estate. Her faced burned with embarrassment at her bold actions. But she kept them moving though the morning crowd. Hinata pulled slightly on his hand as she kept her eyes on their path forward. If she had stopped to look into Gaara's cool blue eyes, there was a good chance she would have burst into flames...

* * *

Gaara allowed himself to be led and pulled by the Hyuuga Heiress. For the second time in less then twelve hours, she had confused and startled him. Very few things surprised Gaara and even fewer people were able to do so more then once. Hyuuga Hinata was certainly an interesting woman.

He let his mind wonder as his eyes took in the pedestrian sights of the civilian's of Konoha opening their stores, going to work, and getting their children off to school.

Gaara's ever-alert senses had kept him alive after Shakula had been forcibly removed. So as he felt the cool fall wind bring the scent of rain, he also felt the warmth of Hinata's hand as it pulled him along. As he noticed the wide main street (good for fighting, bad for ambushes), he also noticed how close Hinata kept him (even though there was no danger that he would not follow). As he noticed the children running with their lunches to school, he also noticed Hinata's clean scent with a trace of jasmine.

So as he heard a woman kiss her husband goodbye as he left for a mission, he also heard the whispered comments as about the Hyuuga Heiress new "boyfriend." As Gaara saw the unofficial ANBU escort the Hokage sent to protect him, he also saw the blush that continued to stain Hinata's pale face.

Unescorted by Sand Nin through Konoha, Gaara remained on guard even as his mind wondered. Gaara wondered at what Hinata planned to 'demonstrate' to him at her home. Although Kazekage, Gaara was still a hormonal young man. Hinata led him quickly though the village toward her home. He idly wondered if he should blush.

* * *

Hinata was gratified that her cousin and sister were ready and waiting for them when they arrived. She wasn't sure when she would be able to bring Gaara to the home of the Hyuuga clan. So it was fortunate that she was able to arrange for Neji and Hanabi to be available all day.

Gaara, however, did not seem particularly pleased. Perhaps her little teasing had redirected his thoughts. The Kazekage seem slightly confused as Hinata presented Hanabi and Neji to him. He usual cool indifference masked his emotions well. But among the elite of the Hyuuga clan and no emotion could be hidden from Hyuuga eyes.

Hinata snickered silently to herself and allowed herself a small mischievous smile. Hinata had planned a 'gentle fist' demonstration for the Kazekage. To show him what she had to offer. What was he thinking? Being around Kiba and Akamaru for so many years had helped her develop a playful side. Hinata smiled a little more broadly to herself.

* * *

Tak! "Byakugan!"

THOP FWUP THOP THOP

FWUP THOP FWOP

The sounds of Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hanabi sparring filled the dojo hall.

"As you can see from the activated Byakugan stance and movements, the gentle fist style is both offensive and defensive in close quarters. Later Hanabi-chan will demonstrate the use of the Byakugan as long distance reconnoitering and sniper activity." Hinata explained.

Gaara had to admit that the Byakugan was an impressive bloodline limit. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hanabi were clearly masters, their speed and precision was remarkable. Gaara did not have the Hyuuga eyes, but he could see the immense chakra control the two individuals possessed. It would be a valuable asset to Sunagakure.

But Gaara already knew that the Hyuuga clan would make powerful allies if there were a binding relationship between leaders of Sunagakure and the leaders of the Hyuuga. It was the reason he had considered the proposal three months ago when Nara Shikamaru first presented it to Temari.

Gaara returned his attention to Hyuuga Hinata as she spoke, "We release birds and give them a 1 to 10 minute head start, depending on the skill level of the Hyuuga. The birds might be release as much as 30 minutes before Neji begins to track them. But for the purposes of this demonstration, we will only wait a few minutes before Hanabi-chan tracks them and returns them." Gaara gave a small nodded to indicate this understanding. Hinata and he sat in silence as they observed the fierce exchange of blows and blocks.

The two Hyuuga finished their sparring with a clean hit by Neji on to Hanabi's chest. Hanabi staggered and coughed, she bowed her head in silent admission of her defeat. There was no chakra behind his gentle fist but the implication was clear. The Hyuuga gentle fist could provide swift defeat and death to the most skilled shinobi.

Neji acknowledged his victory and waited a moment for Hanabi to recover. They both turned toward Gaara and Hinata. Hinata stood and said, "Thank you Neji-nisan, Hanabi-chan. An excellent match and demonstration for our honored guest." Hanabi grimaced slightly as she coughed again and then gave a wink to her sister. Neji gave a small nod to acknowledge Hinata simple words of appreciation and praise.

Hinata turned to address Gaara again, "Kazekage-sama, would you prefer to proceed to the tracking demonstration or to break for lunch?"

"I prefer to skip lunch and proceed with the demonstration." He replied immediately. There was no point to sitting down and not eating lunch. Without a trusted Sand nin to examine and taste the food, Gaara would not with others. He was used to foregoing meals in favor of work.

Hinata nodded and thoughtfully spoke to her sister. "Hanabi, we will meet you outside with the birds after guide the Kazekage on a brief tour of the rest of the Hyuuga training areas." Hanabi smiled gratefully as she and Neji made quick exits. Hanabi's injury was minor, but the short break was appreciated. Gaara noted Hinata's not-too-subtle kindness toward her sister.

"Gaara-sama, please come with me." Hinata absently reached out to hold his hand as she turned to leave the dojo. The warmth of her small hand startled Gaara, but he allowed her to hold his hand as he followed her out.

Gaara was unused to such small casual gestures of intimacy. His prior lovers had not initiated such displays nor had it ever occurred to him. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. When he was fifteen, he had a strange conversation with Kankuro. He recalled something about "…sometimes you have to hold hands to get laid…" or something to that effect. That had not been Gaara's experiences, but he vaguely understood that "holding hands" was something that females liked.

So he for the second time in one day and the second time in his life, Gaara allowed Hyuuga Hinata to "hold hands." He tried to relax and hold Hinata's hand back. Through this small physical connection, it felt as though Hinata was trying to take care of him. Absurd. But Gaara suspected that he might like it.

As Hinata pulled and guided Gaara through the various training areas of the Hyuuga home, she briefly described the used of the different areas while she mentally berated herself. She had already forgotten that Gaara would not eat with others and would not be comfortable eating until he had someone test his food or he returned to the Sunagakure Embassy. 'But I wanted to spend the day with him so we could get to know each other better.' She frowned as she tried to think of a solution.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Hinata completed the tour and demonstrations she planned for Gaara. The use of the Byakugan in medical diagnosis and treatment, interrogation, tracking, close combat, and distance espionage were impressive.

Gaara appeared indifferent and unimpressed. But Hinata knew that he would have cut the day short if the Kazekage believed it to be a waste of time. Gaara was similar to her father and Neji. They, and Gaara, did not spend time on activities they did not value.

Hinata was probably one of the few who would understand Gaara in that way. She was accustom to cool, indifferent powerful men. Men -too busy and aloof -to share words of appreciation. Hinata had learned painfully over the years, that their time and attention was acknowledgement of the value they placed on a person.

Overall, Hinata was pleased that Gaara was willing to observe what the Hyuuga clan offered and spend the majority of the past two days with her. Hyuuga Hinata was experienced enough to recognize this unspoken acknowledgement.

She also liked the way Gaara would gently hold her hand and occasionally shift positions to run the pad of his thumb across the back of her hand. Her hand was rough from the Hyuuga shinobi combat style, while Gaara's hand seemed strong with only a few calluses from writing.

When Gaara drew close to her as she spoke or when they stopped to observe something, the warmth from his tall lean body and the scent of wind and sand would make Hinata blush and remember their …embraces… from the previous night.

She couldn't help but blush occasionally as she thought of how she had kissed him and clung to him. At one point, Gaara had mistaken her spontaneous blush as a possible sign of fever. He had reached out to touch her forehead (as he had seen others do to sick friends). Hinata had turned an even deeper shade of red and pulled his hand down to her mouth to kiss his palm. She had shocked him further by leaning in quickly to steal a kiss. Without a word, she led him through the Hyuuga courtyard.

It was strange that the ultimate distance fighter, Gaara, was able to tease her senses with his nearness and his simple touch. Hinata hoped he would agree to her dinner plans and she could have him alone. But she need time to prepare.

* * *

As Hinata led Gaara back to the primary sitting room for guests, an opportunity presented itself. Inside, Hanabi was bringing in tea and Neji was waiting.

"Kazekage-sama, we our honored by your visit. Since our father is away, please allow me to serve you tea." Hanabi requested formally.

Hinata suppressed a shudder at Hanabi's uncharacteristically subservient tone.

Hinata's little sister served tea to only her fathers and a few elders of the Hyuuga clan. She did not recognize the authority of anyone outside Hyuuga. Where Hinata was shy, Hanabi was outspoken. When Hinata was cautious Hanabi was bold. Hinata used her will to develop her talent. Hanabi's talent gave her strength of will. When Hinata looked outside the clan to her friends, Hanabi looked inside the clan for family. The sisters bickered constantly and quietly, sparred occasionally and loved each other.

Hanabi must be up to something…but it was too good an opportunity for Hinata to pass up, she need to get away for a few minutes to prepare for dinner with Gaara. It wasn't as though Hanabi would try to poison Gaara after all. Right?

Hinata turned from her sister's strange request and spoke to Gaara, "Kazekage, I have prepared a scroll 'for your eyes only' with a brief but detailed description of the Hyuuga bloodline traits. If you don't object, I will leave you with Hanabi-chan and Neji-nisan for tea while I retrieve it and make other preparations for the rest of the day." Gaara nodded slightly to indicate his approval. It seemed the Hyuuga Jonin and Chunin had something to say to him. Better to get it out of the way.

Hinata looked back at the strange threesome as she exited the room. Hanabi and Neji looked like they were going into battle. Gaara was cool and guarded. 'Well, Gaara wouldn't drink anything from Hanabi anyway.' Hinata reasoned. Nevertheless, Hinata hurried.

* * *

The two Hyuuga and the powerful Sand shinobi sat in silence. No one moved to drink the tea Hanabi prepared and poured.

As Neji finally reached for his tea, the small sounds of him blowing on the tea and sipping filled the room.

"The Hyuuga clan is honored to receive the Kazekage of Sunagakure." Hanabi said formally. Gaara nodded his acknowledgement, but made no move to speak or drink tea. He simply waited.

Neji spoke next. It was clear that Gaara was waiting and had no expectations for courtesy or formality. "Kazekage, Hinata-sama is precious to the Hyuuga clan. She is precious to Hanabi-sama and myself." Neji paused to allow his words to be heard. He allowed his eyes harden to show all the coldness of the most powerful living Hyuuga. "I am and always will be Hinata-sama's protector. I won't forgive anyone who harms her."

Gaara nodded again to indicate his acknowledgement, but made no move to speak. The girl would have something to say as well.

A moment later, Hanabi said quietly, "Hinata-Neesan is very important to me. And I protect the people important to me."

Gaara lifted his cooling tea without drinking it and regarded them. They were clearly in earnest. He was amused. He carefully thought out his reply. The reaction of these two would tell him how much they knew and whether Hinata truly had the support of the Hyuuga clan.

Gaara spoke calmly and quietly. "Hyuuga Hinata has indicated that she would like to make me a person who is precious to her." No reaction from either. "Would your protection extend to me as well then?"

Neji scowled slightly and Hanabi blanched. In a moment both Hyuuga's had resumed their cool expressions. Neji spoke first. "Hinata-sama has my loyalty _and_ my trust. She believes that you may be able to help her build a new future for the Hyuuga clan."

Hanabi was seething, but she spoke clearly, "To marry Hyuuga is to become Hyuuga. Loyalty is binding in both directions. _Kazekage-sama_. My father is the head of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata is our Heiress."

The unspoken 'YOU maybe powerful, but don't fuck with my family,' was clear. Slightly less obvious was the 'IF you become family, you are family.' But Gaara had considerable experience determining the meaning from the spoken words of unhappy shinobi.

Gaara interpreted from their reaction that they were well aware of Hinata's proposal as well as her rationale. Neither one was happy about it, but they supported Hinata both as a person and as the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan. It was gratifying that Hinata seemed to truly have the support of her clan for this proposal.

This exchange lay to rest Gaara's doubts as to her sincerity. Hinata really wanted this. It was not a simple ploy or distraction within the negotiations. She really believed this would help her clan and had convinced them to support her.

Hanabi looked at Gaara directly. "She doesn't need you. The Hyuuga clan does not need you." Hanabi said quietly. The thirteen-year-old Chunin could not understand why her elder sister wanted to pursue this alliance. The Hyuuga clan could change without Hinata leaving the Hidden Leaf village and marrying this man. Hinata was willing to give up the home she had known all her life and leave her family and friends. All for the hope to create a new Hyuuga line and force change on her clan. Hinata was too selfless. It was ridiculous.

Hanabi would support her sister, but she didn't have to like it. She didn't have to like the Kazekage, the man who might take Hinata away.

Gaara regarded the younger Hyuuga. She spoke clearly and without whining. Hyuuga Hanabi appeared to be a capable shinobi. The demonstration by Neji and Hanabi was impressive. She had moved with the grace that came from hard and long training. She might not be Neji's equal now, but it was clear that she was strong. He wondered if she also had the same cool demeanor as she cousin Neji or if she was more open with her emotions like her sister Hinata. Gaara observed the two Hyuugas as they sipped their tea.

Gaara spoke impassively, "Hyuuga Hinata may not need me, but she appears to want me."

Hanabi choked on her tea.

Neji's eyes narrowed at the Kazekage of the Sand Village. Former vessel of the sand demon, who had nearly killed his friends. The man who Naruto had changed. The man who died protecting his village and had been brought back.

Gaara ignored them and retained a neutral expression.

Silence.

Neji asked coolly, "And how do you intend to respond, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara choose not to reply, but merely stared coolly back at the Hyuuga genius.

A moment later, Hinata returned to the room filled with even more tension then when she had left. "Kazekage-sama, Neji-nisan, Hanabi-chan, thank you for waiting."

* * *

Next chapter: Definitely more Hinata/Gaara fluff! 

_Author's note: Thanks again to the wonderful people that reviewed. It is very encouraging and it really motivates me to keep working on this story. _

_I tried showing the Hinata/Gaara relationship through other characters eyes. They show a little encouragement, a little jealousy, a little fear and confusion too. It was a different way to show all the feelings that Hinata and Gaara experience. So did it work or too choppy? This is my first posted fanfiction, so I am really desperate to figure out what works and what doesn't._

_Also, I kind of felt this chapter was too boring. All the quiet time and staring contests, but that's just how I see Gaara. Not a chatty guy. I kept thinking I would be able to edit it down but then I would have to delay uploading it (again). So please help me out here. On a scale of 1 to 5 on "boring" where _

_1 is "this is so boring, it makes me want to never read your fan fiction again"_

_and _

_5 is "not boring at all, I liked it" _

_Please review!_


	7. A Day with Hyuuga Hinata Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Six: A Day with Hyuuga Hinata Part II **

"Kazekage-sama, I have the scroll for you. Unfortunately my father is not here to review it and discuss the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal." Hinata said into the tension filled room.

"I have met Hyuuga Hiashi–sama before." Gaara glanced that Neji and Hanabi. " I believe your cousin and sister have represented the views of your clan well enough."

"Ah-h," Hinata looked mildly at her little sister's guilty expression.

As Hinata began to sit next to Gaara, Hanabi spoke abruptly, "Hinata-neesan, I believe the tea has cooled. Perhaps it would be best if we allow the Kazekage returned to his duties."

Hinata and Neji were shocked for a moment. Hanabi spoke as if Gaara was a common shinobi with a routine job to get return to. It was quite rude behavior toward the leader of Konoha's most powerful ally.

Hinata responded slowly, "Yes Hanabi-chan, the **_Kazekage_** and I still have much to discuss." Hinata did not sit down as she originally intended. Instead she extended her hand to Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, if you will allow me. Please, I have one more place I would like to show you in the Hyuuga home. I can also review the scroll with you and answer any questions."

Gaara regarded Hinata's extended hand. It was strange. She wanted to hold hands again, in front of her disapproving sister.

Just to make the point?

He stood and took Hyuuga Hinata's hand. "Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi, I will remember your words, you should remember mine." He spoke graciously as a powerful and experienced leader, with no warmth and no threat. With that, Gaara turned to leave with Hinata.

Hanabi scowled again.

Neji remained impassive.

"Neji-nisan, Hanabi-chan, thank you for your efforts today. I know you have the best interested of the Hyuuga clan and myself in your minds and actions." Hinata said quietly as they exited the room.

Gaara marveled slightly at the subtly of her praise and rebuke. It contained enough emphasis on the positive intentions to acknowledge appreciation of their efforts. But it also held a mild scolding for not keeping those goals clearly in mind for all spoken words. It was no wonder that they were so concerned for their soft-hearted Hinata. She was so kind even when she scolded someone.

Gaara wondered if Hyuuga Hinata had "the iron fist within the velvet glove" required of the most effective leaders and diplomats.

As Hinata led Gaara through the Hyuuga household toward the back, he noticed that she was carrying a very large bundle. It contained more then just a scroll. She was carrying it haphazardly in one hand as she held his hand with her other. So it was unlikely that is held a weapon.

Hinata led him to the back gardens of the Hyuuga home. In the middle of the garden there appeared to be a small house made of glass.

"This is my greenhouse. My mother had it built to grow herbs and special plants and trees. It stays warm year round and there are some devices used to keep the humidity high." She explained.

"We have something similar in Suna." Gaara replied. There were no private greenhouses in Suna to his knowledge. But the village had greenhouses for the herbs ad plants needed by the medic nins and the hospital. The dry air and extreme temperatures of the desert required it.

As they entered the glass building, Gaara sent his chakra infused sand out to detect any traps or possible assassins. It was a habit. He detected nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a ... garden.

"I know it seems like just an indoor garden. But this is a special place to me." Hinata explained as she led him to a small cramped area that had a low table and a few mats to sit on. "We can sit here and talk." she said as she gestured for him to sit.

Gaara removed his gourd and sat comfortably on a mat. Hinata knelt in front of the table and placed the bundle on it. It was quite warm in the green house compared to the cool outdoor air of late fall. Gaara disliked the daytime cold of the Konoha. He was used to the chill of a desert night. But sun and cold at the same time was counter-intuitive to him. Here it was bright and warm. So Gaara found himself more comfortable in the humid greenhouse then he had been in days.

Gaara waited to see what was in the large bundle. Hinata quickly opened it and removed a small scroll. She handed the scroll to him wordlessly. She then removed a single large box. It was a simple traditional black-lacquered bento box. Inside she revealed a simple meal of rice, beef and tomatoes and pickled vegetables. Everything had slid slightly to one side from Hinata's casual handling.

Gaara glanced up from the scroll as Hinata lean down over the simple dinner she prepared. Her long bluish-black hair fell forward as she leaned down to pull the chopsticks out of the box. Hinata wore her lavender and gray overcoat while her Konoha headband hung loosely around her neck.

She wore her headband on her arm the previous night. It was a good thing too; otherwise it might have gotten in the way.

_Flashback_

_Gaara kissed her. Hinata was still dazed from the fainting. She responded a little uncertainly at first to him. But when he pulled at the high collar of her dress so he could kiss and taste her neck, her heartbeat quickened and her face became flush with something other then embarrassment._

_Hinata gave a small moan. She reached between them pulled the top few buttons of her qipao open. Gaara was rewarded with much better access to her neck and a glimpse of her cleavage._

_The moonlight shone on her pale skin. His fingers tangled in her hair. He inhaled and closed his eyes. Gaara held the back of her neck with one hand as he kissed and nipped at her collarbone. He ran his other hand along her back and down her side. It found the high slit of her qipao. Gaara swept his fingers under the fabric and felt the soft warm skin of Hinata's thigh. She inhaled deeply at the contact, pushing her breasts closer to him. If he just pulled her dress open a little more he could…_

_End Flashback_

Gaara realized he was staring at her coat.

He wondered what she looks like without it.

It would be …fun… to continue his explorations from the previous evening. Hinata would have to remove more then just her coat.

Gaara noticed she was speaking again. He blinked once to clear his mind and paid attention.

"I prepared the bento myself, so it should be safe. That is, th-the rice was cooked, but I made the beef dish and assembled the rest. No one would know it was being prepared for you. I-I hope it's okay." Hinata said as she bit her lip to stop babbling.

Okay she wasn't a great cook, but she only had a few minutes to put something together. Anyone who might try to poison it would be poisoning her too. So it was unlikely to be dangerous.

"I thought we could share it..." She trailed off a little uncertainly.

She wanted him to feel it was safe enough to eat. But now she wondered if she was being too forward, suggesting they share a bento. Hinata resisted the urge to start poking her fingers together.

Gaara was pleasantly surprised at her thoughtfulness. He was used to working hard and not eating or sleeping for long periods of time. But that did not mean that he enjoyed it. It was nice to have this girl, Hyuuga Hinata, fuss over him. He found himself relaxing and ...smiling?

But Hinata did not notice Gaara's reaction. Rather then look at Gaara, Hinata pulled out the thermos with tea in it. "I have two sets of chopsticks." Hinata said as she realized she forgot to bring an extra cup for the tea. The thermos had only one cup.

Hinata fumbled the thermos and nearly dropped it on Gaara. "Uh...should we...I forgot an extra cup." She admitted and blushed.

Amused, Gaara reached over and took the thermos from Hinata. "Hinata-sama, this is fine." He said calmly. "We can share."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. This was their second meal together. Almost like a date. Was this their second date? She wanted private time with Gaara, but now she unsure what she should do. She had some experience with dates, but it was fairly limited. Hinata had never pursued or seduced someone. Well, not really. She blushed again.

She handed him a pair of chopsticks. Hinata gestured at the food and then quickly took a bite from each part of the meal to show Gaara that the food was safe. She took a sip of tea from their shared cup and watched as Gaara slowly began to eat.

Hinata took a moment to breathe and look at Gaara. She had been so confident and comfortable when she was showing him the Hyuuga training methods and explaining the clan to him. But now that they were alone, it was different. She wasn't the Hyuuga Heiress entertaining an important guest.

She was Hinata. Hinata, alone with a boy … an attractive man who she wanted to like her. A man she had kissed and touched last night.

A man she really wanted to kiss again.

Gaara was a good kisser.

And he was just the right height. When he was standing, she could stand on her toes and wrap her arms around his neck to look at him and pull him down to kiss her. If he bent over a little she could nibble on he ear.

She could tug a little on his short red hair with her fingers as pulled him into a warmer embrace…and he smelled so good. The clean smell of the wind. It was as though he bathed in sunlight and wind.

And now that he was sitting, she wondered if he would let her massage his shoulders.

Gaara was probably used to carry the heavy sand gourd. But he might get tired or sore, especially without the Sand demon to lend him strength and chakra. She would love an excuse to touch him again.

And it would be nice if she could get his shirt off too...

Hinata blushed at her own thoughts. "Stupid hormones." She muttered under her breath.

Gaara looked up from the bento box. The food was quite good. He found that Hinata had flushed an attractive pink. "Excuse me? Did you say something?" He asked politely. He took a sip of tea and continued to eat while he waited for her response.

Hinata flushed a little deeper. "N-No." She replied. She reached over and took the tea from him. Their fingers brushed and Hinata thought of how good those hands had felt when they touched her last night. She sipped some tea. The greenhouse felt very warm. She and Gaara were still dressed for outside winter weather.

"It's a little warm in here." She continued. "I don't usually have guests here. Umm...the greenhouse was built for my mother. She was a medic nin and experimented with various herbs and healing salves." She looked down at her hands. "She used to have me help her. After she died I took over the greenhouse."

Gaara nodded. It was a place where she felt close to her mother. A mother who cared for her.

Gaara spoke quietly. "I used to believe my mother's spirit was in the Sand and she protected me." He indicated the gourd sitting on the floor. He used to think the voice of Shukaku and his mother's was the same voice, begging him for blood. "I don't believe that anymore. But the Sand still protects me. And helps me protect my village."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say. He looked so …calm. But his words reminded her of how much he had never had.

Gaara was mildly surprised when Hinata said quietly. "I hope I can be a good mother one day."

An image of a red haired boy with pale eyes and a big grin flashed in his mind.

"hmmm" he said intelligently.

Hinata continued, "I think...when you know how much you have missed...you try harder."

Gaara nodded. She understood. If Gaara ever had children, he would protect them and love them and try to do everything a parent should do. He would never treat his child as a tool or a weapon.

They were almost finished eating. Hinata stood up. "I think there is some ripe fruit we can have as dessert." She looked around vaguely for a moment. "Yes, I think there might be a pear or two."

She paused and thought a moment. "Ah, actually I think we are entitled to a little more privacy first." Gaara looked at her strangely. It had not escaped him, that there was still a jonin level leaf nin following them and that they were in a house full of Byakugan eyes. He wondered what she intended to do about it. This was the life the shinobi. Privacy was a luxury at the cost of safety. Her safety. Gaara was Kazekage. No place safe for Sabaku no Gaara.

"Excuse me a moment please." Hinata said as she walked to the green house door. Gaara quickly formed his sand eye to follow her. It would only be a moment, but he was curious.

Hinata walked out into the outer garden. Hinata called out softly to the outer wall of the Hyuuga home. "Shino-kun."

Aburame Shino dropped down silently from the wall. His dark green, hooded jacket fluttered as he landed in front of Hinata. He stood and looked at his former teammate from behind his dark sunglasses. Shino had observed them together all day. Even when they were not holding hands, Gaara stood closely. They had looked comfortable together.

Shino waited for Hinata to speak.

"Shino-kun, I know you are supposed to track and protect the Kazekage." And observe and report too. "But I would like some private time with him." Hinata requested quietly.

It was a reasonable request and it was within his discretion. As a Jonin, he was allowed to interpret the situation and make his own judgment. Shino was confident that of the extremely low likelihood of assassination. There were no disgruntled Hyuugas who had attempted anything and Neji and Hanabi were close by in case of other threats. The value of espionage was limited. Shino and the Hokage could trust Hinata to report anything relevant.

But still…

"Hinata-chan…" Shino glanced at the hidden sand eye and then stepped forward to reach out to hold both of Hinata's hands in his own. Hinata blushed but did not object. "…are you sure?" He asked as his looked at his adorable friend, her small smile and red face.

Hinata looked back at him clearly and pulled one hand from his only to reach up and touch the side of his face. She whispered quietly to him "Thank you Shino-kun."

Hinata's eyes were clear and filled with gratitude. "I'm sure."

Shino saw the certainty of her decision and stepped back.

Gaara had appeared at the doorway of the greenhouse. His arms folded across his chest. Coolly observing the interaction between two in person.

Shino folded his arms across his chest and turned as he addressed Gaara, "Kazekage-sama. I will report back to the Hokage. Would you like me to deliver a message to Temari-sama as well?"

It was courtesy to Hinata that he offered. Shino did not typically play messenger boy.

Gaara nodded. "Tell her I am well and I will debrief with her later…" his gaze slid over to the still blushing Hinata "…much later"

Shino may have made a small gurgling sound in the back of his throat at Gaara's last comment. Or he may not have. It was hard to tell since Shino disappeared in a small puff almost as soon as Gaara finished speaking.

Hinata smiled at Gaara. "We are still not quite alone. Shino left a few Kikaichū bugs." She turned back to the greenhouse. "And this is a home full of Byakugan users." She looked back at the main house, activated her Byakugan for a moment and then shook her head.

* * *

In Hanabi's room, the young chunin, cursed and deactivated her Byakugan.

* * *

"I think this is about as much privacy as we will get in Konoha." Hinata continued.

They returned to the small table in the warm humid greenhouse. Gaara sat down, while Hinata began to clear their chopsticks and put away the thermos.

Gaara shifted a bit uncomfortably. "You are…very comfortable with that Jonin." He stated. He wasn't jealous. Was he? No. Just…curious.

"Shino-kun and I were teammates for years and I have know him for more then half my life. He has cared for me, trusted me and believed in me. I am very grateful that he is my friend." Hinata said. She said it sincerely and easily. But she did not look at Gaara as she packed away the empty bento box.

"Humm…now let's see about that pear." Hinata said half to herself and half to the handsome young Kazekage she finally had to herself.

* * *

Author's note: Oh…Ah…okay, sorry for the slow pacing. I couldn't even make it though the rest of the day in this chapter. But the good news is there is more Gaara/Hinata fluffiness next chapter. Probably the M-rated kind of fluff…

Thanks again for the reviews. It really helps to know that people like the story or have specific things they don't like. And that people want me to continue it. I wasn't sure about Shino appearance. But I really wanted to show Shino (and maybe Kiba later) the way they are portrayed in the manga and anime. They have a lot of affection for Hinata and are they have a special friendship that comes from being teammates.

Please Review and let me know your thoughts!

Misc. explanation: "the iron fist within the velvet glove" is an expression used in business and politics to describe someone who is very effective at negotiating and getting people to do what they want while making everyone feel good about it. It does not require a forceful nature. It requires a lot of people-sense, a clearly focus vision and the ability to communicate in a way that others will accept. In the manga and anime, Hinata demonstrates the first two of these three traits.


	8. A Pear

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Warnings:** Gaara Hinata fluff. Sexual content. Really short sentences. Really long sentences. Abuse of sentence structure in general. OCC-ness (since no one ever "makes-out" in the manga or anime, how would we know how they do it?

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Seven: A Pear **

"Humm…now let's see about that pear." Hinata said half to herself. The kunoichi and occasionally herb and fruit gardener walked around Gaara and over to a small fruit tree. Gaara turned so he could watch her. There did not seem to be any fruit on it.

Hinata reached up and seemed to pull a pear out of nowhere. She transferred the fruit to her other hand, reached into the fruit tree again and tugged. She repeated the process a few more times. But eventually she pulled her hand out empty.

"I guess there is only one ripe one. The other's are not ready." She smiled at him. "Do you like pears?" Hinata pulled a cloth out of her jacket pocket and quickly cleaned the green fruit.

"I don't know." he replied. She looked confused.

"I have never had one." He clarified.

"Oh. Well I hope you like it." Instead of going back to her side of the table, Hinata sat slightly behind Gaara.

She sat up on her knees so she could lean over him. Hinata put her left hand on his left shoulder and brought her right arm around his shoulders so her right hand was in front of him. She showed him the pear.

Gaara looked at the pear. Gaara breathed in the scent of Hyuuga Hinata, jasmine and tea. He felt the warmth from her hand on his shoulder and the breathe near the side of his face. Hinata leaned forward onto Gaara. This had the intended side effect of pressing her breasts into his back. It helped to not look directly at him while she was trying to…engage his attention. Hinata guessed that Gaara could also feel the heat from her deep blush as well.

"When a pear is ripe, the flesh is firm. It's sweet and a little crunchy. As it get more ripe, the pear becomes soft and almost too sweet." She murmured.

Hinata took a small bite. "mummm. It's just right." A little juice escaped and she licked her lips.

"Gaara-sama, would you like to try it?"

He smiled at her. Gaara turned slightly and reached up to Hinata's face. Then he leaned over and licked her lips.

"I think I will like it." He said softly.

"I'm glad." she replied as she felt her face burn up.

Gaara reached over and took the pear from her hand to put it on the table. "But the pear can wait."

Gaara reach up and brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thank you for the meal." He breathed into the shell of her ear. She trembled slightly. "Hinata-sama."

He pulled Hinata in his lap and kissed her gently. She opened her mouth to encourage him and kissed him back. She pressed her hands into his back and rubbed her palms along his spine up to his shoulders. She held him while he kissed and explored her mouth and chin and the little spot behind her ear which made her giggle.

All thoughts of marriages of convenience and political intrigue were quickly fading form Gaara thoughts. The warmth of the green house, the slight pressure from her hands as she leaned into him. The softness of her lips, the small moisture from her tongue as she tasted the exposed skin at his collar with open-mouthed kisses. Hyuuga Hinata was quite something. 'It this what they call… affectionate?' he thought.

Gaara was warm, fed, rested and had a beautiful woman in his arms. He smiled again.

Hinata tugged on the fastening on his outer coat. She finally –FINALLY- managed to get her hands inside it and put her hands on the thin material of his shirt. She moved her hands across his hard chest. He felt so good under her hands.

Gaara had stopped kissing her while he watched what she was doing. Her small hands warmed him even beneath the thin shirt. He abruptly pushed her back so he could shrug off his coat completely. As soon as had he removed it, Hinata was pulling his shirt over his head.

As he allowed her to remove his shirt he decided she was entirely overdressed. The warmth of the greenhouse was much more comfortable without a shirt. Gaara wondered for a moment if she could control her fear of his sand.

Hinata was busy savoring the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips and leaned over to kiss him again as her hands wondered.

She didn't notice the flare of chakra as Gaara called his sand to him.

She didn't notice the finger width stream of sand that slid between them.

She **_did_** notice the thin rope of sand unzip her jacket while Gaara tugged at the sleeves with his hands.

Hinata giggled in surprise. Happy with herself that she was not scared of the Sand. Amused that the sand was so much a part of Gaara that he used it to help make out.

Gaara tugged again at her sleeves. Hinata complied by taking off her jacket and throwing it aside. She wore a loose tank top over her mesh shirt.

Hinata reach over and pulled Gaara hand forward. She placed his palm directly over her breast. She leaned into his palm and resumed her own exploration of his toned bare chest and shoulders.

Gaara squeezed the luscious firm breast through her clothes. Hinata moan appreciatively.

She ran her palms up his chest, pausing to gently rub his nipples with the pad of her thumbs. When her hands reached his shoulders she pressed her fingertips into his strong muscles and massaged.

It felt good. Her touch was gentle but firm. It was relaxing and arousing at the same time.

Hinata had made him dinner, invited him into her private sancutary, sent her protector and friend away.

The kunoichi he had bedded before were strong passionate women. The sex had been satisfying. Very.

But sitting in Hyuuga Hinata's greenhouse, bare chested, allowing her to touch him. No Sand Nin or Leaf Nin nearby. Hyuuga Hinata's gentle sexual touches were unlike any he had experienced before. Gaara felt closer to her then he had to his previous girlfriends. 'Is this what trust feels like?' he wondered.

Gaara didn't use women for sex. But he seemed unable to allow himself affection beyond sex. Perhaps Hyuuga Hinata would be different.

But she was still wearing too much clothes.

Gaara ran one hand down the center of her chest. Her tank top, mesh shirt and breast binding fell open. Hinata eep'ed in surprise.

Gaara watched as her clothes fell open to reveal beautiful firm breasts and a flat stomach. There were a few silvery scars that marred her skin. He looked up to see Hinata activate her bloodline limit. The veins popping out around her eyes. She immediately saw the small amount of chakra gathered at the tip of his finger. She realized with a chuckle that Gaara had sliced open her clothes with a razor sharp tip of sand at the end of his finger.

It was an elegant control of his jutsu.

Hinata deactived her Byakugan and grinned at him. He was clever. She relaxed and leaned backward to lie on the mat and allow Gaara to explore the new territory he had exposed. Gaara was pleased with her reaction and eagerly took advantage of their new position.

They kissed again. An open mouthed sloppy kiss which he continued as he dragged he mouth along her neck. The hot kisses were like fire on her body. She loved it.

Hinata arched upward and pulled him down. Naked chest to naked chest. She loved the feel of his skin on her skin.

Gaara was impatient. He pushed himself up again. Gaara kissed between the valley of her breasts. He palmed the naked breasts and enjoyed the soft firmness. Hinata gasped in pleasure. "Ahh- I lov…love that."

Hinata's hands wondered down to his waist. She ran her hands along the top of his pants.

Gaara took her nipple between his teeth and tugged gently eliciting a surprised moan from the girl. He swirled his tongue quickly around the base of the nipple. He enjoyed the little noises of pleasure she made.

Hinata couldn't help herself. She placed her hand on top of his hardened length. Gaara hissed in pleasure as she began to rub up and down through his clothes. She wanted him. She knew her whole body must be flush with desire. Her vision blurred.

Hinata took a breathe to steady her racing heart. She deliberately moved her trembling hands back up to his chest.

"Ahh…Gaara –ahhh--I-I think we should slow down…" she gasped.

Slow down? He must have heard wrong. She was certainly initiating and responding with _raw desire_. Gaara swirled his tongue on her left breast one more time and then covered it with his palm. He moved his mouth to her right breast and began to _slowly_ kiss and caress it with his tongue.

Hinata moaned in pleasure and then giggled at his interpretation of her comment. Gaara looked up slightly confused. Hinata sat up pushing Gaara back up as well.

She placed her hands on his face and kissed Gaara on the mouth to reassure him.

It was a good kiss. Gaara really was an excellent kisser. But she stopped a moment before the kiss became too heated. She continued to hold his face gently with her hands and leaned her forehead against his. She looked into his dark shadowed eyes.

Hinata spoke softly. "I want you. Like this. If nothing else."

He blinked. So what was the problem?

"But," she continued. "If we do this now. I – I think we will be only do this until you leave Konoha."

Gaara blinked again. So what was the problem? Stamina? Duties?

Hinata sighed and leaned back from him. Gaara was clearly confused. Not upset. Just confused.

"Ga-Gaara-sama, if we start having s-sex now, before we know each other well. Before we –we **_trust_** each other. We will probably be too distracted **_having sex as much as possible _**to get to know each other in other ways. At least for awhile." Hinata blushed and turned away from him. She didn't want to upset him, but she was worried.

Hinata knew that once she had Gaara intimately, she would not be able to think clearly for a while. The euphoria of physical intimacy, of good (hopefully and probably fantastic) sex would drown out everything else.

Hinata did not want to see the relationship fizzle out if the lust waned. She had seen it happen with Kiba and a few of his girlfriends. They would be in "love-lust" for a time. But when the initial rush was over, it was hard to remember whether they had anything in common except sex.

Gaara's eyes cleared as his took in her words.

This had never happened before to the Kazekage.

But there was a… logic …to what Hyuuga Hinata said.

Gaara leaned over and lightly brushed her lips with his own. The barest of kisses. Hinata shivered with her own desire for this man.

"You have a point Hyuuga Hinata." He breathed into the shell of her ear. Gaara gently nudged her to lie back down. He peppered her face, neck , shoulders and stomach with feathery kisses.

'Okay, maybe he doesn't care if I have a point.' Hinata thought. She moaned again as Gaara took her breast in his mouth again. 'May-Maybe I don't care either.' She thought as her mind went blank with the sensual pleasure of his mouth. Her hands went up to run along his bare skin.

Gaara pulled her top closed as he kissed her lips again.

He pulled her back to a sitting position and reached over to grab his own shirt.

Hinata sat still, not sure what to do next.

Gaara finished pulling his shirt on. "I won't have much time before I leave for Sunagakure." She nodded. He was supposed to be in the negotiations with Temari and the Hokage. And he had missed a whole day of discussions today. It was worth it. But still, he had responsibilities.

"Do-Do you think we could spend tomorrow evening together?" Hinata stuttered uncertainly. She had her own duties to attend to as well. She fidgeted with her tank top and mesh shirt. Although Gaara had pulled her clothes closed, they were still cut open with no fasteners for her to work with. Hinata finally decided to pull her coat back, but only zipped it up part way to allow her heated skin to breathe.

Gaara glanced at her and reached to replace his own coat. He paused as he noticed that Hinata had not completely put on her coat. Her coat was open enough to allow Gaara a view of a healthy portion of the tops of her breasts.

And Hyuuga Hinata was a very healthy girl.

Gaara resisted the urge to reach over and explore her body again. Gaara had incredible self-control. He spent years maintaining nearly absolute control of his body to prevent Shukaku from overtaking him. This was nothing.

Gaara shifted uncomfortably. He forced his mind to return to her question rather then her tempting body.

"You can come to the Embassy in the evening." He stated. Gaara looked at her and added. "If your own duties allow."

"Y-Yes, I would like that." Hinata replied. She was surprised that at his thoughtfulness. He remembered and respected that she might have other responsibilities as well. She flashed a simple and genuine smile.

Hinata scooted over to where Gaara sat. She sat up on her knees so she could lean over him again. Hinata leaned over him pressing her chest against his back as she reached around him and picked up the forgotten pear.

Hinata took another small bite and silently offered the pear to him.

Gaara looked at the pear. Gaara breathed in the scent of Hyuuga Hinata, jasmine and tea. 'She would smell even better after sex.' He thought to himself.

Instead of pinning her beneath himself, Gaara simply reached out and put his hand on hers and brought the pear to his mouth. They alternated bites, while Gaara allowed her to feed him.

"It's good." Gaara stated simply as they finished the pear. Hinata hugged him from behind in response. She was so happy that Gaara seemed to be content. He agreed with her. Or at least respected her opinion to wait a little longer before they had sex. And he hadn't left or gotten upset.

She licked her fingers to clean off the pear juice and kissed Gaara on his cheek. "Do you want to review the scroll now?" She asked.

Gaara ignored the tightening of his pants. Again. "That seems reasonable." He replied calmly. A sudden thought occurred to Gaara. Hyuuga Hinata may be quiet and shy, but she seemed to be comfortable with sex. Or at least the idea of sex on the floor of her greenhouse.

In fact, until she had not suggested that the wait before having sex, he had been fairly certain that she was **_trying_** to seduce him. And doing a good job too. Gaara had been seduced before. This had seemed similar. Personal location. Privacy. Initiating physical contact.

He wondered how many men she had invited into to this place. "Do you have alot of visitors here?" He asked mildly.

Hinata was examining the scroll, mentally thinking through section that would be of interest to Gaara. His question caught her by surprise.

"Well, Neji visits me all the time. Kiba and Naruto have visited a few times. But Shino has probably been here the most. Sometimes he will come and we talk about which kind of bugs would be best for the greenhouse. Or he will help me with a pest problem. Sometimes Shino just sits and reads while I worked on the garden." She replied. "Actually Neji and I have tea here at least once a week when we are both in Konoha."

Hinata looked up at Gaara to find his face had tightened. He looked tense and…disappointed? Hinata floundered for a moment. Uncertain what she had done wrong. "Er—ah…Ino has been here too. With her knowledge of flowers and greenhouses, she helps me a lot. Sakura comes sometimes if she needs supplies that the hospital doesn't have."

Gaara relaxed again. He realized that she had answered the question at its face value. Hinata was still confused. "I'm…I'm sorry for babbling." She muttered. Maybe he was upset that she was talking too much?

Gaara grinned at her confusion. "Don't be." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her gently on her already reddened lips.

He began to withdraw when Hinata pulled him back to her and kissed him passionately. Her tongue explored his mouth and taking advantage of his surprise. She backed away again and flushed with shame. "I'm…I'm sorry." She muttered again.

Gaara pulled her back into an embrace and she responded by cuddling into his chest. "Don't be." He said again.

"Now," Gaara said as his pointed to the scroll, "explain this section."

They cuddled closely in the warm Hyuuga greenhouse for the next hour while they discussed Hyuuga history and the evolution of the Byakugan. And if they were occasionally distracted by a kiss or caress, that was okay.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, flame away if you didn't like it. I can take it (runs away). Seriously though, let me know what you think.

A special thanks to these great people, who have reviewed repeatedly,

jbramx2, Dark-Desert-Rose, naash, Julia Burn, cabbitqueen, Jayfairchild, Lady Rin-San, Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix, KyuubiPandoraChan, rcr, flooding-rivers, yuuhichan, Vegakitty, kirillian, creynoso, eva, ty, nmcrazy, smiling cat, Avalon-landing, chumsley, shinee-pebbles.

Your opinion really matters to me and I'm glad you are enjoying the story.


	9. All in A Day's Work

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Warnings:** Minor spoiler for the last anime filler arc. If you squint you might see some angst or it might look like humor…it depends on your point of view. Might be boring…more plot with just a little fluff.

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Eight: All in a Day's Work**

When Gaara walked out of the Hokage's meeting with a brief nod and a big shovel dumping all the work on Temari…Temari wanted to scream.

Initially she was too shocked to think. Then she wanted to chase after him and demand an explanation. Finally she had wanted to scream. Temari was the defacto Kazekage for the day-long negotiations and she hated politics.

As the Jonin liaison with Konoha and as her father's daughter, she had more then enough experience and skill to do the job. But long negotiations and tedious details bored her to tears.

But when Temari saw Hinata chase after her little brother with a shy and nervous smile…all her anger disappeared. Well, most of it. The image of a pretty young woman following her idiot lord of a husband flashed in her mind.

_Flashback_

_"Nee-san, what are they are?" Gaara asked._

_"Eh?" Temari muttered. She looked at the couple that Gaara was examining. The wedding couple. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were assigned as additional protection for the event. They were waiting for all the guests to depart._

_It was a political marriage between the nephew of the Land of Wind's Daimyo and the daughter of the Land of Grass's Daimyo. They were close in age and the marriage was a simple gesture to maintain the peaceful relationship between neighbors. There was no great gain by either family, just the routine business of politics and arranged marriages._

_Except… when the bride had tripped on her own kimono, the new husband had rushed to her side to help her up. And when the groom had accidentally knocked over his new father-in-law, the Land of Grass's Daimyo, the bride had quickly intervened and helped smooth over the embarrassing moment._

_The Sand Sibling Shinobi observed all this and a handful of other incidents that indicated that these two young people cared for one another._

_It confused Gaara. He had not observed such tenderness between men and women. He had been so sheltered in his life. Isolated within the world of elite shinobi, exposed only to the harsh demands of power and methods of death. Is this what life could be like?_

_Temari thought about her response. Gaara seemed to be sincerely interested in the dynamic of this couple. It was difficult to explain romantic companionship to your formerly psychotic little brother._

_She sighed. "It is common to marry someone for convenience, to share your life with someone to make ' living' a little easier."_

_She added with distaste, "Or to further someone else's objective."_

_Termari glanced at her brother as he listened and observed. "These two are fortunate."_

_Temari's watched as the pretty young woman followed her idiot lord of a husband to the privacy of their new home. "These two are fortunate because they may have found some happiness too."_

_Temari thought of her crush on the young leaf shinobi. If she pursued a relationship… it would completely lack ANY convenience._

_Troublesome, indeed…but she might be happy for a time._

_"Nee-san," Gaara said interrupting her thoughts. "I would like to be fortunate one day."_

_"Temari nee-san, I would like you to be fortunate too."_

_End Flashback._

Temari stared at the empty doorway that Gaara and Hinata had left through. She knew what Gaara was thinking. Temari muttered to herself, "Damn it, Gaara's owes me a drink when this meeting is over."

Temari was a sister who had learned to love her little brother, a little late, but all too well. She turned her attention to the pile of scrolls required for the discussion. She flashed a huge grin at Tsunade and said, "I guess it's up to us girls, eh Tsunade-sama?"

* * *

When Gaara walked out of her office, Tsunade wasn't sure if she should cheer for him or weep for herself. On the one hand, Gaara was considering the closer relationship with Konoha that the Hyuuga proposal could create. On the other hand Temari was going to be a bitch to negotiate with.

She sighed when she saw the huge grin on Temari's face. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Gaara and then Hinata walked out of the Hokage's meeting, Shikamaru smiled. He smiled the smile of an overly smart young man who was happy for his friend and for his own future.

Hinata had a few more days to pursue Gaara. The best-case scenario would be the signing of the Hyuuga proposal. The worst-case scenario would be a clear rejection. Most likely it would be somewhere in between. The odds were in Hinata's favor. In her own quiet way, Hinata had become one of the most persuasive people of their generation. She listened extremely well to what people said. More importantly, she listened to what people did not say. Hinata was not particularly fast or clever but she was particularly thoughtful. She could take her observations and apply her critical thinking skills carefully to figure out the best way to connect with other people.

It was one of the reasons people trusted her

And loved her.

Gaara was far more fortunate then he knew. But this served Shikamaru's purpose as well. With Hinata in Sunagakure as the Kazekage's wife, Shikamaru would be one step closer to the permanent alliance he felt was necessary for his own future wife and family.

Still…as he looked at the defacto-Kazekage and the Hokage face off over the stack of documents…it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Twenty-three revisions later, including 12 corrections, 8 eliminations and three additions, the new 'special relationship' between Sunagakure and Konohagakure was concluded and signed.

It was a groundbreaking formal agreement of collaboration and cooperation to share intelligence and resources on areas of mutual interest. It was tricky. They had to define the categories of secrets; intelligence that could be shared between the Kage's but not with the council of elders or between the Jonin's but not with the council of elders. There were secrets which could be shared with the council of elders but not with the Jonin's or shared only within the context of a well defined mission, but could not be reported or shared formally and so on.

Terms that might be acceptable politically might be impractical in the field. Terms that heavily favored the Kages' judgment were terms the council of elders would not accept.

In the past, the two villages shared information on an as needed basis under the general terms of the peace agreement. If Konohagakure need help, they asked. And vice versa. Under the 'special relationship' the two villages would work together on specifics areas of mutual interest. They would offer information of use and actively help each other before a crisis occurred. It was a big step forward and had the potential to dramatically enhance the intelligence capability and political power of both villages.

It had taken eight months of dispatches back and forth and many informal meetings to reach this point. At the end of a very long day, Tsunade and Temari were glad to be done with it. They had produced an agreement that they were certain would be accepted by the council of elders in both villages.

Temari's face twitched as she endorsed the agreement on behalf of Gaara. Gaara had worked hard on this agreement. He would be pleased it was complete. But still…hopefully Gaara would not regret delegating the final work and credit to Temari. Hopefully Gaara was…enjoying…his time with Hyuuga Hinata.

Temari's thoughts were interrupted by a cup of sake thrust in her face.

"Time to celebrate. Temari-_chan,_" Tsunade said with a wink as she downed a cup of sake.

With a wide grin, Temari took the sake cup and drank it all.

Eight sake bottles and twelve orders of snacks and desserts later, the entire delegation from Sand and the Hokage's team were feeling pretty good.

Another hour later and the still slightly inebriated Sand team returned safely to their embassy to find that the Kazekage had still not returned.

Nara Shikamaru escorted them home and offered to stay with Temari while they waited. She easily accepted.

Aburume Shino had delivered the message from Gaara that he would return later. But Temari was still anxious to see her little brother. Ask him how his 'date' was. She smiled in anticipation as she began to nod off.

* * *

Later that evening, Gaara walked past his sister. She was asleep on the couch with the Nara.

As Gaara approached the doorway to leave the room, he heard the Nara clear his throat quietly. Gaara paused and turned back to see Shikamaru looking levelly at him. As if to say 'well?'

Gaara returned his glance with a small smirk and continued to his temporary office to review the new dispatches from Suna and Temari's notes from today's meeting.

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes again. 'Must have gone reasonably well.' He thought. 'Still, Hinata-chan has her work cut out for her with that one.'

* * *

The next morning brought cloudy skies and strong cold wind. Temari warmed herself with hot tea. "Well?" She asked her little brother.

Gaara looked up from his desk. "You did well."

He put down the scroll from Hinata. "Thank you, Nee-san."

Temari blinked in surprise. ""Uh, your welcome." She replied slowly. "And?" She inquired.

Gaara arched a hairless eyebrow at her. "And?" He looked confused. "And the terms are better then I had hoped. You are very good at this."

Gaara was more confused as Temari seemed to explode with frustration.

"Hey! I want to know about you and Hinata!" She exclaimed.

"Oh." Gaara replied in understanding. He went back to looking at Hinata's scroll.

"Oh? Oh? OH!" Termari stormed. "you give me 'Oh' after I agonize about the definition of 'imminent danger', and 'reasonable likelihood' for fucking hours yesterday!"

Gaara looked back up to his older sister as she towered over his desk and glared at him. She looked a little green. Must have a 'hangover'. Gaara sighed. "What did you want to know?" He asked cautiously.

Temari relaxed immediately. She sat down again. "What did you do? Where did you go? Do you like her?" She asked.

"She prepared demonstrations of the Hyuuga bloodline limit. We went to the Hyuuga clan home." He replied easily. "Here. Take a look at this summary of the Hyuuga."

Temari scooted over to look at the scroll. She whistled. This was highly confidential material. A researcher like Kabuto would have a field day with this kind of information. There were probably one or two people in Suna who would sell their soul for a scroll like that.

"She-she must really trust you." Temari commented.

"Or she has other reasons. Or the information is less valuable then it appears." Gaara replied smoothly.

"Yes, that's possible too." Temari agreed. "Answer my last question." She said softly. They were now sitting close together as they studied the scroll. She wondered if he would just ignore her again.

Gaara sighed. "I think… I think I like her."

Temari smiled. It was worth a whole day of hell with Tsunade and the scribes writing, debating and rewriting. Temari sipped her tea contentedly and sat with Gaara studying the scroll.

* * *

"Kazakage-sama. Glad you could join us today." Tsunade said as the Sand Nin delegation entered her office.

"Hokage-sama." Gaara acknowledged as he sat down.

"No need to get comfortable Gaara-sama. As you know, Temari-_sama_ and I completed the 'special relationship' agreement last night." Tsunade said. "We only have a few more items left to discuss and we have three more days. We should take a break today." Tsunade smiled as she glanced over to Hinata.

Gaara was unaffected. "No, we should complete the other items today. I have duties to return to in Sunagakure. If we complete them today then we will leave earlier than planned."

Hinata wasn't surprised or disappointed. Gaara was Kazekage because he was strong and because he was devoted to his village. Anything that kept him away from the Sand village had to be dealt with quickly.

Okay…Hinata was a little disappointed. She really wanted more time with him. From the time she had arrived at the Hokage's office to the time Gaara had sat down, Hinata had come up with four ways to separate him from his team so she could kiss him senseless. But he might not be interested if he just wanted to complete his work with Tsunade-sama.

Gaara's eyes flicked over to Hinata as Shizune started off the meeting with the agenda. She didn't appear to be upset or disappointed. Perhaps she was ready for him to leave after all. He licked his lips slightly as he remembered their kiss goodnight in front of the Sunagakure Embassy. She had seemed reluctant to end it. In fact as they stood in the cold night air, she was one who pressed herself against him and to deepen the kiss. And then, just as he was about to pull away, she would take a short short break to nuzzle he collar and hug him, running her hands along his back. Then she would kiss him again. Hyuuga Hinata repeated this delicious sensuous treatment several times.

The passion of a deep and intimate kiss followed by the warmth of her affectionate caresses. It made Gaara feel…liked? Or something? It was a confusing but pleasant sensation.

Gaara pushed his thoughts of the Hyuuga woman to the back of his head as he focused on the meeting.

Throughout the morning, Gaara kept discrete watch on Hyuuga Hinata.

The way she moved. The gentle sway of her hips hinted at the feminine figure beneath her bulky clothes. The way she twirled her pencil between her small pale but strong fingers.

The way she talked. Her voice was calm and poised. Her few comments were thoughtful and insightful.

Gaara caught Hinata looking at him once. She smiled and blushed nervously before licking her lips. The pink tongue pulled down slightly on her upper lip before Hinata turned away and blushed more deeply.

Gaara could guess what she was thinking about. If it had been in his nature, he would have grinned in anticipation. Instead he focused on the document Temari handed to him.

* * *

In early afternoon, Hinata was called out of the room. When Gaara sent Tsunade an inquiring glance, she ignored it.

Fortunately, Temari asked bluntly. "Where is Hinata going?"

Tsunade sighed tiredly and replied. "She was needed at the hospital."

Temari looked surprised. "What? Why? She is not a hospital medic nin."

Tsunade explained as she reached for sake and had Shizune take it away from her. "Hinata has developed her Byakugan in ways that can greatly help other medic nins or in special cases."

Temari continued to inquire. "So----oooo What? It must be a special case or you wouldn't allow her to leave suddenly. What's up?"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." She replied.

Temari's mouth closed with an audible click. "Well, back to work then." She mumbled. She didn't look at Gaara. She didn't glance at Shikamaru for clarification or for a promise of further clarification later. Temari knew that the topic of Uchiha Sasuke was highly sensitive and Tsunade would not provide further information. There were still secrets that the Hokage kept.

However, Gaara was quite surprised that Temari stopped asking questions. He wondered why.

He wondered why The Uchiha would need Hinata.

* * *

It was strange.

Hyuuga Hinata sat down next between Matsuri and Temari. Gaara had not joined them for dinner. Seven elite sand shinobi and one Hyuuga began dinner at the Sunagakure Embassy.

Hinata had arrived with a basket full of fresh fruits from the market and offered it to the Embassy chef. She was unsure of how to proceed to talk with Gaara. Matsuri invited her to eat with the group dinner and suggested she wait to speak with Gaara until after he had completed his correspondence from Sunagakure.

Hinata subtly activated her Byakugan to detect poisons. It was not a well developed technique, but something Hinata, Hanabi and Neji had been working on. They could sometimes detect the faint chakra patterns from certain toxins.

The sand shinobi seemed to welcome her warily. They spoke about the food they typically eat in Sunagakure. They asked her about the Konoha fruit she had brought to share.

They knew she might be the future wife of the Kazekage. They knew Gaara had not yet accepted her. They were respectful and friendly, but distant.

Except for Temari and Matsuri. The younger girl and the older sister seemed smiled a lot and asked about her medical training.

It was strange.

* * *

After dinner, Hinata wondered if Gaara was ready to see her yet. Hinata waited with Matsuri while Temari went to check.

"He is a great man." Matsuri said suddenly.

"Yes?" Hinata replied politely.

"You know he saved my life many times. I feel so fortunate." Matsuri continued. It seemed like her eyes were…twinkling?

"Ah." Hinata murmured. For a moment her mind wondered back to the Forest of Death and a rain of blood. Then she thought of the battle to rescue Matsuri in the land between Konoha and Sunagakure. It was before Gaara became Kazekage. It was the first time Hinata had seen Gaara show concern for another. His concern for Matsuri. The young girl waiting with Hinata. The young pretty girl.

The young pretty girl who was probably in love with Gaara.

Hinata blinked at the realization.

Hinata observed the Matsuri. She was blushing slightly just from speaking about Gaara. Not blushing in a way that anyone would notice. But Hinata was an expert on blushes. Matsuri had a slight pink tinge just around her ears. The girl at least had a crush on Gaara. Maybe a little hero-worship too.

And Matsuri knew him well. She worked directly for the Kazekage. The girl was among the seven elite sand shinobi trusted completely by the Kazekage for his travel outside Sunakagure.

Hinata fought the small pit of misery forming in the pit of her stomach. She tried so hard to change herself, but her self-confidence still wavered at times. Hinata straightened her shoulders (as she was starting to hunching over) and forced her self to continue to analyze the situation.

Matsuri respectfully handed the fresh tea to Hinata. She commented on things she admired about Konoha while visiting. Matsuri also mentioned some of the things she loved and missed about Sunagakure.

Matsuri… was being nice to Hinata… So it was unlikely that Gaara had taken her as a mistress. Even the most controlled and disciplined woman would reveal some jealousy toward the woman pursuing her lover. Hinata as Jonin level Hyuuga could not detect that kind of jealousy. It was an unrequited crush…at least for now.

Matsuri was a pretty young girl; trusted by Gaara, probably in love with him and probably got to see him everyday. She would be available to him if ever he decided he wanted her.

Hinata's grip on the teacup tightened. Could Gaara be faithful to his wife? Was that something that he understood or accepted? Many powerful men and women believed themselves to be beyond such simple principles.

The small pit of misery in Hinata's stomach took on new life. Hinata forced a fake smile on her face and chatted with the oblivious young sand nin.

* * *

"Gaara, Hinata's been waiting for you for most of the evening. Are you ready to see her?" Temari asked.

"What did you find out?" Gaara asked in response.

"Um, about what Gaara?" Temari replied cautiously.

"Medical skills. The Uchiha." Gaara glared at his sister. She was thinking the same questions as he was. They were similar in that way. Why did the Uchiha need Hinata? What special skill did she have? Or was that a ruse for some other relationship she had with him. What could be so important that the Hyuuga Heiress was pulled out of a Kage level meeting?

Temari signed and rubbed her eyes. "Damn it Gaara. There is nothing to tell. She said she had been working on new applications of the Byakugan working in conjunctions with other medic nins. She said in special cases when the damage to a person is through their chakra system -the use of the Byakugan may lead to an entirely new method of healing or therapy."

Gaara ignored her while he thought about this information.

"But you know that is still too vague to answer your real question. What is her relationship with Uchiha Sasuke? Over dinner Hinata didn't mention his case specifically. And I didn't ask." Temari spit out. Her baby brother could do the rest himself. At some point, if Gaara wanted Hinata, he was going to have to point some effort into it.

"Gaara, it's not like you have to TRUST her." Temari continued, "But you have to be able to at least TALK to her about this kind of stuff."

"I'm going to send her in now." Temari declared and walked out.

* * *

Hinata walked into the office nervously. In the short time with the young sand nin, Hinata's confidence had dropped off a cliff. It was a bad habit of hers, doubt fed doubt. It didn't help that she was tired. Working with Sasuke at the hospital all afternoon was exhausting. She had not taken the time to clean up since she was unsure how much time Gaara had before he left for Sunagakure. Instead, Hinata had rushed to the market to buy some seasonal fruit to bring directly to the embassy.

But clearly Gaara was in no hurry to see her. He had her wait through dinner indicating that he was too busy for her. Telling Tsunade that he wanted to leave as soon as possible was possibly evidence of his general disinterest in Hinata. Maybe even respecting her request to wait before they had sex…was just because he didn't care. Doubt fed doubt.

The Hyuuga Heiress, determined to change her clan and herself was suddenly unsure if Gaara could possible even like her.

The scenario that really scared her was that if he did marry her, it might be a loveless faithless marriage. Hinata could still try to build the _Sabaku no Hyuuga_ but it would be much more difficult if Gaara was a husband in name only. Gaara could gather his mistress or mistresses to compensate for anything Hinata could not fulfill. Hinata was sure that Matsuri was one of many MANY girls who would love to catch Gaara's attention.

Unfortunately, Hinata's attack of nerves came at a bad moment for Gaara too. She stood near the doorway, eyes downward and poking her fingers together. She looked nervous.

Gaara wondered what happened to the woman who grabbed his hand and pulled him through the streets of Konoha.

Did she feel guilty for something?

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He moved to the front of the desk and observed her with the eyes and skill of and elite ninja but the mind of a hormonal teenager. Which is to say, not much thinking at all.

She looked so…sweet and…shy. Gaara found it difficult to hold his suspicions. He found that he wanted to…to…hold her?

Strange. He had not felt that way before. None of his previous girlfriends created this feeling. Not even before or after sex. The desire to hold and be held.

Suddenly aware of his intense gaze, Hinata straightened up, looked away from her poking fingers and walked forward. She put on her bravest smile. "K-Kazekage-sama. Thank you for seeing me." Hinata said formally.

Gaara was surprised by her sudden change in demeanor. His gaze softened a little as she approached him.

She held out her hand uncertainly for him to hold or shake or reject or whatever.

Gaara took her hand and pulled her forward. She stumbled a little into his tight embrace. Hinata felt her face redden. But as he held her, she felt her insecurities fade back into the small dark place inside. She turned her face toward him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Hinata breathed in the smell of wind and ever-present sand in his scent. She felt the warmth of anticipation begin to flood her body.

Gaara felt his desire for 'that feeling' rise as Hinata snuggled even closer. He gently nudged her toward the small couch in the office. He let go of her for a moment before he moved one arm behind her knees. In one fluid movement, he swept her off her feet as he sat and pulled her across his lap. Gaara bought his arm from under her legs to grasp her waist and twist her so her upper torso faced him.

He subconsciously used his sand to help unzip her jacket while Gaara began and series of gentle but intimate kisses: along her face, on her lips, and down her neck.

Hinata moaned as Gaara's hot breath and wet mouth touched her skin. She began the –now familiar- move to run her hands along the line of his neck to twist up into his fiery red hair. She loved the feel of his hair between her fingers.

Gaara massaged her covered breast and grinned as she arched appreciatively into his hand. Hinata found that she didn't care that Gaara had made her wait for hours for this. It felt so good to be held and touched by him.

The moment was interrupted when they both sensed a presence by the office door. They paused and Gaara sighed.

"Matsuri, bring in the tray and leave it. You are relieved for the rest of the evening." Gaara spoke absently.

Hinata stiffened involuntarily as Matsuri entered the room with her eyes averted. Hinata shifted to move off of Gaara's lap, but Gaara stopped her with a firm hand on her thigh. She blushed but stopped moving. Matsuri was in and out in a moment. A small tray with Gaara's dinner and tea was left on his desk.

"Embarrassed to be seen with me Hyuuga Hinata?" Gaara said with a small amount of bitterness.

"What?! NO!" Hinata exclaimed. She was shocked that he would suggest such a thing. She didn't want Matsuri to see her crush in the arms of another women (or with the woman on his lap in this case)…is was just rude. "I-I –I didn't want to be rude toward Matsuri. That's all. She has a crush on you…you know." Hinata blurted out.

Gaara stared at Hinata as though she was speaking a different language. Hinata blushed deeply. Gaara must have been completely clueless about Matsuri. Or maybe clueless about how to treat a girl with a crush. Or maybe both.

"Well it's hard to see someone you care about with another person." Hinata mumbled as she looked down at Gaara's chest. It was hard to hide when they were sitting like this.

Gaara was confused. Again.

He lifted Hinata face so she was looking at him. "Explain." He demanded quietly

Hinata blushed harder. "If you like someone, it is uncomfortable to see them with someone else. Matsuri likes you." Hinata couldn't help herself she continued a little hopelessly. "Probably along with half the single female population of Suna." She winced at her own words as she realized her had voiced her own fears.

But Gaara seemed to understand. "So you had concern for Matsuri's feelings."

She nodded.

"And you believe that other females also feel this way." Gaara continued

Hinata nodded.

"This bothers you?" He inquired.

"I-I-I …" Hinata stopped and took a breath. "I don't like the-the **_idea_** of you….ummm….**_being_** with other women." She blushed a bright red and looked away. "It makes me…ummmm…unhappy." Hinata finished quietly.

Gaara caressed her thigh absently while he considered what she had said. Hinata had leaned in to rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She could admit that she felt insecure and envy or jealousy. She felt weak and stupid. She had no claim on him and he had made no promises.

Maybe he would reject her now for being too…troublesome.

Hinata refused to look at him. It felt good to be held by him though she was vaguely worried about what he would do or say next. She wanted to enjoy holding him and being held by him for a few more moments. The long nights and long days were wearing on her. The physical and emotional rush of attraction combined with her weariness, left Hinata feeling drowsy.

She wanted to kiss him again, but she didn't want to keep forcing herself on him. Hinata wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he think she was foolish? Or silly? Or maybe he didn't mind? But why had he kept her waiting all evening?

If any one of the Rookie nine or Lee's team had seen them, they would have been shocked. The shy sweet Hyuuga Heiress snuggling and almost dozing on top of the cold, distant Kazekage. It was a measure of Hinata's success that both she and Gaara felt so comfortable with each other after such a short time.

Gaara watch as the Hyuuga Heiress relaxed further into his embrace. His blue eyes taking in the sight of such innocence…he could not believe that this woman would be jealous over him. He had no experience in such emotions.

He was surprised by Hinata's simple honesty. She had admitted to a vulnerability of sorts. Gaara's previous lovers were strong and confident Jonin who made their desires clear. He did not have the capacity to focus on more then one woman at a time. A woman was either a nin or not. Either strong or weak. If a woman chose to be with Gaara and he accepted, then he was with her. It was simple and clear. At least from Gaara's point of view.

Temari and (occasionally) Kankuro helped him by telling him he should to do something on a special day or that he should say something complementary or intimate. Gaara scowled at the idea that he might have to ask his sister for help in this case.

But Gaara understood that Hinata cared for him. Not just as a political ally, but as a man. It made him wonder at his own feelings. Gaara had missed Hinata's presence after she left the meeting today. He had wondered where she had gone and what was more important then a Kage meeting. So rather then think about her, he had focused on Sunagakure. When he returned to the Embassy, he had buried himself in the work of his Village.

It was difficult to gauge who was more surprised when Gaara finally spoke.

"The Uchiha. What is he to you?"

_

* * *

Author's note: Please review! Please?_

_Ah well, I admit I've been short on time and ideas. Hope this chapter worked. Pacing still seems too slow. Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. It really helps to motivate me to keep working on this story._

_I want to acknowledge few excellent comments/requests that help me in the writing this chapter. _

_Jayfairchild's comment/request about seeing Gaara a "tincy bit more aggressive"_

_firegoat's request to see Temari and Tsunade's reaction to Gaara's playing hookie. _

_For Krillian, I will continue to work in more family reaction going forward._

_The "special relationship" between Konohagakure and Sunagakure is modeled after the "special relationship" between the CIA and MI6. An agreement of cooperation and collaboration. I'm not really sure how much of that is fact or fiction. It's just something I remember from this very old British series called "Sandbaggers" (excellent BBC series by the way –if any of you know it, review or pm and tell me, I will be shocked and amazed!)_


	10. What a Girl Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Warnings:** Sexual content. Slow pace. There is a long monologue in the middle, which is not well edited (I'm not happy with).

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Nine: What a girl wants**

The question hung in the air between them

"_The Uchiha. What is he to you?"_

Hinata roused herself from her sleepy state. She looked up into Gaara's pale blue eyes.

She just didn't understand. "You mean Sasuke-kun?" Hinata tried to clarify.

Gaara did not appreciate this response. He dumped Hinata off his lap and strode over to the desk to pick up his dinner tray. He returned to the couch and started to eat.

Hinata sat nervously next to him on the couch. "Um, what do you want to know?" She asked. Still confused by Gaara's behavior.

Gaara ignored her and continued to eat.

Hinata was at a loss. Gaara must have his reasons for wanting to know about Sasuke, though she assumed he had been briefed by Tsunade-sama or Naruto-kun. "Um…S-Sasuke-kun is a comrade. He has been a great help in tracking and destroying Akatsuki members."

Gaara glanced at her to indicate that he was listening.

"Um….Sasuke-kun saved Kiba-kun's life during one of the conflicts. Sasuke-kun carried Kiba-kun all the way back to Konoha after they had both been greatly injured. I am indebted to Sasuke-kun for that." Hinata continued.

Gaara looked up from his simple dinner and regarded the Hyuuga Heiress. "Because Inuzuka Kiba is an important person to you." He stated.

Hinata nodded.

Hinata waited for further questions.

Gaara quickly finished his dinner. Still unsatisfied with her answers. He turned to her and regarded her with his cool clear blue eyes.

She looked lovely. Hinata's long hair was slightly messy from the day's activities. Her pale face showed some weariness. She unguarded and simply feminine body language was so different from the women he had been with before.

Virtually no one relaxed their guard down around the Kazekage.

It was almost as though the Hyuuga Heiress trusted him.

"Trust," if that was what it was…it was intriguing and alluring.

Gaara remembered that she spent the better part of two evenings and nights with him. She was probably less accustomed to the limited sleep. As she sat next to him, he could only sense curiosity and sleepiness.

But it was her eyes that made him soften. Hinata's pale eyes shone with confusion and distress. Gaara relaxed imperceptibly.

There was no sign of guilt. Or deception. Or even embarrassment.

From all that he knew about the Hyuuga, the Sand's intelligence reports, Temari's personal observations, the confidential scroll that Hinata had shared with him; the Hyuuga were not naturally good at deception.

Their strength was "to see through deception." Hyuuga were not good at creating deception.

Gaara realized she was not going to continue without further prodding. His gaze intensified on the women curled up on the couch next to him. She wasn't afraid of him. Even though his displeasure was clear.

Just quiet and brave and confused.

"_The Uchiha_. What is he to you?" Gaara repeated for a third time.

And suddenly, Hinata understood.

And she couldn't help it. She smiled. Her own uncertainty and jealousy. The tension from waiting most of the evening to see him, wondering what was wrong. The exhaustion of the medical jutsu she performed on Sasuke and the long days and long nights of the past few days.

Gaara was jealous.

Or something close to it.

She just couldn't help it. Hinata giggled.

Sabaku no Gaara face crinkled slightly in confusion. Small lines formed between his eyes as his already intense gaze took in the women before him. Hyuuga Hinata was…amused…she wasn't scared or guilty or scheming.

She was amused.

Hinata's feminine figure was relaxed as she tried to suppress her smile. Her innocent wide pale eye twinkled with mirth. She bit her upper lip to try and settle herself. But this only succeeded in reddening her lip and drawing Gaara's attention to her mouth.

Hinata reached forward to smooth the small lines on his face away with her fingertips.

She smiled slightly at him.

In her quiet shy voice, Hinata finally replied to Gaara's question. "He is not my lover."

And suddenly, Gaara wanted nothing more then to capture her.

To dominate her.

This woman.

This woman who was unlike any other he had known.

He actually cared whom she was with. The Uchiha, Naruto, the Hokage, and himself were among the most skilled and most deadly of the Shinobi world. But the Uchiha was the one most sought after by women, Kunoichi or not.

Some part of him wanted to know that she preferred him, Gaara to the Uchiha. It sparked that purely alpha male part of his brain. The desire to possess her completely.

His prey.

In a moment, Gaara had her pinned beneath him on the couch. He invaded her mouth with his. He passed his hands over her body and placed one hand behind her neck to position her for better access as he kissed, nipped and licked along the length of her neck.

And Hinata opened her self willingly to him. Arching her back appreciatively when he caressed her. Moaning breathlessly as he invaded all her senses and took over her world.

Through her clothes, Hinata could feel the heat of his body and the urgency of his touches. She moaned into his mouth as she opened her legs to allow him press his full length against her. He pressed her further into the couch with the weight of his passion and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.

Even fully clothed, the act of connecting hip to hip was wonderfully erotic and intimate.

He wanted her.

And she wanted him.

And all the petty jealousies and worries of the day were washed away in torrent of tender kisses and passionate caresses.

…

A little while later, Gaara pulled Hinata back up to sit across his lap while he held her on the couch.

The disheveled teenagers panted slightly from their mutual sexual frustration. They held each other while they calmed down.

Gaara liked the feel of her body resting in his lap. She was completely flushed from arousal. Her breath sent warm puffs of air against his skin.

It was fortunate for both of them that Sabaku no Gaara still possessed the legendary self-control which had saved hundreds of lives while he contained the Shukaku demon.

In the stillness of the late evening, in the warmth of the embassy office, with the strange jonin, heiress and temptress in his arms, the Kazekage of Sunagakure finally asked the question he really wanted to ask.

"Hyuuga Hinata, do you – do you have someone else you want to be with?" Gaara asked.

Hinata kissed the pale young man with the fiery red hair on the cheek and replied calmly. "Gaara-sama, there is no one else I would consider marrying at this time."

"…At this time?" Gaara probed.

Hinata blinked. She needed to consider her words carefully before continuing. "Gaara, I have had relationships in the past. As you have had."

He nodded.

"I am shinobi. In the last two years I have completed over ten A-rank missions and three S-rank missions." She continued more quietly. "Not all of those were completed successfully."

"My-my first time…was after I had returned from a failed mission. We were a little too late, a little too slow...people died. And then we had to hunt and kill the ones we should have stopped earlier. It was a long and brutal mission. After we returned, I went to someone…for comfort. Someone I trusted. And he helped me forget for a time. And then later he helped me remember. He helped me remember why I love to be alive and why I love this village and the people in it. He helped me forgive myself and become stronger." Hinata closed her eyes and leaned further into Gaara's embrace.

"And after that, there were others who I cared for and trusted." She continued.

"But those relationships were not meant to be more." Hinata said with certainty and clarity.

"You are the one who I asked to – to help me change Hyuuga…to help me s-start a family." She fisted her hand in his shirt slightly as if to unconsciously emphasis her point.

"I was scared when we first drafted the m-marriage proposal. Scared Sunagakure would reject it immediately. Scared that you would reject me immediately. Scared that you might accept." Hinata admitted.

"I almost backed out a hundred times. But I wanted to change myself. I wanted to become the leader that my clan needed." She looked up to find Gaara studying her with his cool blue eyes. She blushed but met his gaze steadily.

"Now, after these few days, I am not scared anymore. If you choose to reject the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal, I know I will survive. If you accept the proposal…I think… I will be happy." Hinata turned away and said silently to herself. 'If you choose to accept me…'

Gaara quietly accepted her words. He made no move to reply with words. Instead he tightened his embrace on her and lifted her face to his. He kissed her gently on the lips.

It was a simple gesture of acceptance. A perfect one for Hinata. Her monologue had left her feeling vulnerable and a little foolish. Perhaps he didn't care about her silly thoughts. Gaara small kiss was enough reassurance. He at least accepted her words and her sincerity.

For his part, Gaara was far more affected then he allowed the Hyuuga Heiress to perceive. He had been prepared to accept the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal purely for the political and power gain. He was a political figure and a shinobi. The Byakugan would be a powerful addition to Sunagakure.

As Kazekage, he could not hope to gain more through a political marriage.

As Kazekage, he would only be allowed a political marriage.

The council determined the position of Kazekage, the strongest Sand shinobi. But it was likely that the next Kazekage would be from his family. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara. Niece, nephew or his own child would likely be his successor, the next protector of Sunagakure. It was his duty to marry and continue his line if possible.

Originally, Gaara sought to determine only if Konohagakure and the Hyuuga were sincere…or if this was a plot to position assassins and spies in Sunagakure… and in the Kazekage's bedroom.

Despite that fact that he had told Temari that he had wanted "to find something for himself." Gaara had not really expected to.

He had not expected to find someone who might trust him.

He had not expected to find someone who might want to build a life together.

Gaara shift Hinata off his lap and stood up. He held Hinata's hand as she stood up. "Let's get some fresh air."

* * *

They sat together on the top of the Sand Village Embassy. Hinata sat between Gaara's legs with her back leaning against his chest. Gaara held her in a loose embrace.

They watched the sun set on the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

They watched the people return to their homes.

Families with loud children returning to a kitchen full of food.

Young couples or friends enjoying life and one more night together.

And the solitary person lucky enough to still be alive and unlucky enough to be alone or who simply chose the solitary life.

They watched as the stars began to twinkle on the streets below. The children of Konoha were put to bed. They watched the few groups of friends and lovers going out for an evening snack or drink. The few loners headed out for night training.

'How will I ever be able to leave here?' Hinata thought to herself

"How will you ever be able to leave Konoha?" Gaara asked as though reading her thoughts. It was clear that the Hyuuga Heiress loved her home village, her friends and family.

It would be difficult for Gaara to leave Sunagakure. It was his home. His brother and sister and all the people of the Sand Village were his home. Although it had taken time to develop that feeling. Years.

It would be easier to die for his village then to walk away from it.

As Kazekage it was more likely that he would die for his village anyway.

Hinata thought about her answer. It didn't surprise her that Gaara already knew her so well. The young Kazekage was an exceptional shinobi. That included observational skills. And Hinata had not attempted to hide her feelings from him. She had shown him places and the simple things that she loved in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Konohagakure will always be my home. And I will always love it." Hinata paused and smiled. "But I have enough room in my heart for two homes." Hinata paused again and glanced at Gaara with partially lidded eyes. "I hope I will have places and simple things and friends and family to love in Sunagakure." She whispered shyly.

Hinata closed her eyes and leaned back into Gaara's chest. They sat together quietly until the moon shone on the empty streets below and the first cold wind of winter chilled the air. Her strong and soft body warmed Gaara from within his embrace. His tall frame protected her from the harsh elements.

Together they were content.

_

* * *

Author's note: Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. It's wonderful to know that you enjoy the story or what you think of it._

_Special thanks to reviews: ty, Girl-who-sings-the-blues, Oblivions Star, Hiei's Shadow Tenshi Your reviews made me grin like an idiot._

_Cookies to AlexiaWinters, Mayab who pretty much guessed Hinata's reaction to the Uchiha question._

_Pacing still seems too slow to me, but I guess that's just how the story will go. Gaara and Hinata have now completed their "third date." And Gaara is leaving for Suna very soon._

_Please review this chapter? Please?_

_And for those of you who are disappointed that Gaara and Hinata did not have sex…. And for those of you who are disappointed that there is so little humor (me included)…. Here is an "Outtake" on the "couch scene"_

* * *

**Begin Outtake**

Couch scene Take 7

Even fully clothed, the act of connecting hip to hip was wonderfully erotic and intimate.

Gaara: I'll marry you.

Hinata: Are you just staying that because you want sex?

Gaara: Yes…and the Byakugan.

Hinata: …Okay, that works for me. Can you take your shirt off now? The buckles are hard to undo.

gracemis: Get back "in" character people!

Gaara: We are eighteen! We are "in" character! What would you do if you were on this couch?

Hinata: Seriously.

gracemis: Right, and if you had sex…what would you be doing for the rest of the story?

Hinata: umm…having great sex?

Gaara: Huh, you say that like it is a bad thing.

Gracemis: Kazekage. Heiress. Future of your clan and village? Come-on folks focus here. Think of the big picture.

Hinata: Wait a minute; having great sex is not going to ruin our future.

gracemis: Sure, but just get to know each other a little better first. Please?

Gaara: Fine. Don't beg. It's unbecoming. I can't believe you write this story.

gracemis: …just get back on the couch with Hinata. (mutters) you know you don't have to be in my next story. Hinata/Sasuke, Hinata/Shikamaru, Hinata/Shino…hummm…Ino/Kiba?

**End Outtake**


	11. With A Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**This update is dedicated to** **DoodleNoodle-no-baka****taixonay, kirillian, and Jayfairchild****. I appreciate all the people who review, but your reviews are especially thoughtful and encourage me to continue to write. **

**Warnings:** Fluffy and ...umm…a little…boring. Sigh. Sorry, no Kiba this chapter, he got pushed into the next chapter. I need a beta.

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Ten: With A Kiss**

Hinata's dozed within Gaara's embrace. He examined the area surrounding the embassy for possible threats with the ease born from a lifetime of practice. The empty streets and sleeping homes were so quiet and still.

Sunagakure was always alive, even at night. The desert wind and sand swirled relentlessly through the streets and battered the curved buildings. If you stood still in the desert, you would be buried or worn away to nothing. Change was the only constant.

Gaara was a creature of the desert.

Change was the path to survival.

In the back of his mind, a thought…a hope flickered.

Perhaps change was also the path to thriving.

Naruto had shown him the way with his dream of respect and acceptance. Gaara took that dream as his own and drove himself to transform from a psychotic homicidal weapon to the champion of his village.

But Hinata breathed new life into the dream…with every small gesture of trust and affection.

Perhaps if he continued to change…even he could thrive…Perhaps even the former host of Shukaku might create a home with emotional warmth. A home with children to love and protect.

It was strange, but with Hinata in his arms, Gaara felt warm and content. The constant worries of the shinobi warrior and Kazekage faded to the background. Gaara was honest enough with himself to appreciate these peaceful moments. These moments were precious to him.

Gaara scanned the surrounding area again and then allowed himself to study Hyuuga Hinata. The pale exhausted Hyuuga Heiress was a typical Leaf jonin in some ways. She appeared weak. But like the living things of the forest, she would bend and not be broken. She sheltered and protected her own. And her greatest desire was to grow and change the world around her.

Hinata snored and snorted lightly as she turned in Gaara's embrace to snuggle closer.

Gaara grinned in amusement. Hinata was also very human.

When the night air became too cold to comfortably endure, Gaara decided to wake her. Gaara placed his chin on her shoulder and blew a warm breath of air gently across her face. The warmth brought Hinata out of her light sleep and she drowsily opened her eyes.

She smiled sleepily at Gaara and blushed lightly. Gaara regarded her pale features in the cold moonlight. She seemed totally at ease with him. Did she really trust him so well?

Hinata sensed Gaara's unspoken question. She gently shifted in his arms and brought herself up to kiss him.

A simple kiss.

'Good morning. Good night. I could kiss you like this a thousand times and never tire of it.' She thought to herself.

Gaara returned the kiss, but if he understood the sentiment, he didn't show it. They stood silently as Hinata prepared to leave.

Breaking protocol again, Gaara decided to accompany Hinata back home. He notified the sand nin on duty that he was leaving and would return shortly. Konohagakure was an ally, but if Temari found him missing, she would be concerned. It was only a few hours to dawn and then a few hours of work with Tsunade before he left for Sunagakure.

Gaara wanted to spend more time with the Hyuuga Heiress. He found himself reluctant to leave the Hidden Leaf Village as planned. But his duties as Kazekage were not to be denied.

So the Kazekage walked with Hyuuga Hinata to her home. They made their way slowly through the dark night. They did not leap from rooftop to rooftop. They did not run. They walked in silence, their breath visible in the cold air with the world seemingly at peace around them.

As Gaara and the sleepy Hyuuga walked through the quiet village, she pulled closer to him. Hinata intertwined their fingers and she hung on this arm. It was a remarkably girlish move. But the Konoha Jonin didn't care if the stray cats saw her cuddling with the Kazekage in the village streets. It wouldn't harm his or her reputation and Hinata was too tired to care. She wanted to hold on to Gaara for as long as she could. She wanted to remember what it was like to be close to him.

She didn't love him. But she needed him to change the Hyuuga. She wanted him to help her change her clan and herself. And she wanted him in other ways too. Her body warmed in a deliciously sensuous way when she pressed against his firm body.

Gaara had not yet given an answer to the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal and she was uncertain when she might see him again. Gaara might decide to accept or reject at anytime. He might continue to debate the merits of the proposal for another few months, or he might reject it as soon as he returned to Sunagakure.

Despite the political nature of the marriage proposal, Hinata had found some hope in Gaara. She wanted a partner in her life and a real father for her children. Hinata did not expect a soul mate or everlasting love. But she hoped for affection, honesty, respect, and commitment. And those all seemed possible with Gaara.

And she like the way he kissed her.

And the way he held her…Hinata blushed warmly at her own thoughts.

Hinata sighed with resignation as they reach the entrance to the Hyuuga estate. It would only be a few more hours before Gaara left. It was likely that she would not be alone with him again for a long time.

They stood and looked at each other for a few moments. A quiet understanding between them, mutual respect, mutual attraction, and a long road ahead that would change their lives, families, and villages.

Gaara would not take that first step before he was sure. And Hinata would not pressure him.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Gaara reached for her and pulled her close. He looked into Hinata's pale wide eyes. Her lips parted slightly as she held her breath and looked up at him. "Kiss me."

Hinata's lips curved into a small smile. She reached up and put her hands on the sides of his face. Hinata pushed her fingers to curl and twist into his red hair as she stood on her toes to kiss his lips lightly. As she had before, she gently licked his lips with the tip of her tongue to ask permission to deepen the kiss.

Gaara felt his body warm to the lovely young women in his arms. She made him feel wanted. It was not simply lust. It was lust with something more subtle.

Something that made him feel as though…at the moment she was kissing him…he was the most important person in the world. She had made him feel that way the night before.

As she kissed him, Hinata concentrated on only him. The Hyuuga clansmen that could discover them at any moment were of no concern. The storm clouds above that threatened snow or cold rain were of no concern. The audacious proposal she had made was of no concern.

The only thing that mattered was the man she was kissing. The feel of his breath on her face, the touch of his hand on the small of her back, the roughness of his hair between her fingers. The feel of Gaara's body as they held each other.

Hinata gasped slightly for air and Gaara took the opportunity to explore her throat with his mouth. His kissed his way along her face and down her neck. Hinata arched her back and pressed herself against him as she sighed from pleasure. Needless to say, she was disappointed with Gaara opened his arms and step back from her slightly. She was slightly disheveled and confused as he ended their moment.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Gaara addressed her formally. "I - " She interrupted him.

"Please call me Hinata. I think I…I would prefer you say my name." She requested quietly. She smiled at him and waited for him to continue.

He regarded her with the cold precision of his highly disciplined mind. She was attractive and powerful. Kunoichi. She was sweet and shy. Passionate. She would be an interesting wife. _**If**_ she could truly embrace Suna as her home…and _if she could survive it._

"Hinata. I agree to your proposal." He said calmly. "I will consider marrying you. However," he paused to ensure he had her full attention, "first, let's go to my home. Come with me to Sunagakure."

'You should know what you are getting into.' Gaara thought.

Hinata regarded Gaara with a mixture of anticipation and surprise. 'You think I am worthy. But you want to see if I can handle living in your world.' Hinata thought.

Hinata looked into Gaara's blue eyes and replied in a strong and clear voice, "I am honored, Kazekage-sama."

She reached for his hand and he allowed her to hold it. She squeezed it slightly and said sincerely, "Gaara. Thank you."

* * *

Gaara, Temari and the other Sand nin walked toward the Konoha gates. The final meetings with Tsunade-sama had gone well and were quickly concluded. If they traveled the rest of today, they would arrive in Suna a day and a half earlier then expected.

It was rare of the Kazekage to leave Suna for any length of time, so it was expected that he return as soon as possible. Gaara considered if they should travel half the night as well to reduce the travel time. The elite Sand nin in his party could handle short sleep and quick meals.

But Hinata...

Hinata was not going to come with him to Suna today.

Tsunade had declined the request for Hinata to continue their "private negotiations" of the Hyuuga proposal in Suna. Or rather, the Hokage had made it clear to Gaara that Hyuuga Hinata had responsibilities and could not leave immediately.

Tsunade cited missions, commitments, clan duties as heiress and medical research schedules.

Medical research schedules...a euphemism for whatever Hinata was doing with the Uchiha.

That damn Uchiha.

Gaara had worried about Naruto's obsession to return his teammate and friend to Konoha. It was an obsession which drove Naruto blind to the Uchiha's...poor choices.

Naruto was too kind for his own good. Naruto even cried for Gaara when they fought during the Sand and Sound invasion of Konoha.

And now, Hinata was showing compassion...or...something for the Uchiha too. Something, which Tsunade insisted, was more important then traveling to Suna with the Kazekage.

As the Sand nin reached the Konoha gates, Tsunade and the Konoha jonin escorts stopped. Temari took care of the pleasantries and well wishes. Gaara wondered where Hinata was. 'Surely she will at least come to see me off.' He thought.

Tsunade noticed Gaara's complete disinterest in the farewells and interrupted his thoughts. "Kazekage-sama, I will assure you again, Hinata-chan will be free from her current commitments to the village and her clan in two or three weeks. She will then travel to Sunagakure to complete your 'negotiations'. "

Tsunade grinned at the discontented young man. He was still a young man despite the title of Kazekage.

"Hm." He replied blandly.

"WAIT, GAARA-SAMA, TEMARI-SAN!" A voice called out.

Tsunade chuckled to herself. 'Ah, the exuberance of youth.' She grinned as the young ninja ran to a dead stop in front of Gaara.

Dark hair was swept back with one hand as the out-of-breath shinobi stood up and exclaimed. "Ah, I almost MISSED you!"

Gaara looked at his friend and smiled slightly.

"Lee. It is good to see you." He commented.

"YES, Gaara-sama. I, TOO, am most PLEASED to SEE YOU!" Lee replied.

Temari smiled. "Lee, Kankuro sends his regards. We thought you were still on a mission to the Land of Waves. It has been a long time seen we have seen you."

The green spandex clad shinobi explained, "I just returned from my mission and met Naruto on the way into the village. He told me YOU were LEAVING. OF COURSE I rushed to SEE you BOTH. GAARA-SAMA IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG!"

Small tears appeared to form in the corner of Lee's eyes. The joy of seeing one's former rival and now a friend of a lifetime overwhelmed the Leaf nin.

"Lee." Gaara replied. "Have you been well?"

"Ah, Gaara-sama, you are so kind to ask! YES, I CONTINUE TO TRAIN AND USE the POWER of YOUTH to SERVE KONOHA." Lee replied.

"And your Sensei is well?" Gaara continued.

"YES Gaara-sama! Gai-sensei continues to INSPIRE me! He's COOLNESS cannot be RIVALED."

Gaara blinked and turned to Temari. Temari shrugged. "I'm please you are well then." Gaara said.

"YES Gaara-sama! But TELL ME! Are the RUMORS true?" Lee asked in what would have been a conspiratorial tone if he had not been so loud.

…Tsunade looked vaguely worried.

…Gaara looked vaguely annoyed.

"What rumors?" Temari asked neutrally

"The RUMORS that the powerful KAZEKAGE will marry one of the PRECIOUS FLOWERS of the HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!" Lee exclaimed.

"Tell me GAARA-KUN. Which LOVELY Kunoichi of Konoha has caught YOUR eye?" Lee inquired loudly. "I CONGRATULATE YOU on the blossoming of LOVE in your bosom. There can be NO GREATER ADVENTURE then MARRIAGE and FAMILY. THIS is the GREATEST MISSION. TO NURTURE the FUTURE of our villages. In fact EVEN I -"

"That's enough LEE!" Tsunade interrupted sharply. "You know BETTER then to listen to rumors." The Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal was a tightly kept secret. If Gaara declined the proposal, there would be no shame or blame to cast on either party. Certainly Gaara would not want to discuss it with the strong and kind, but BIG MOUTH shinobi Rock Lee.

Lee balked at the reprimand from the Hokage. "I am sorry Hokage-sama." He looked downcast.

Gaara looked at his friend, former opponent and victim. Lee's earnest face was full of concern. He sighed. "It's true Lee. I am considering marriage to a Konoha kunoichi."

Amidst the shocked expressions of Temari and Tsunade, Lee's face lit up with a bright smile. "GANBATTE GAARA-SAMA!" He cheered.

Temari twitched as Lee's eyes took on the shape of flowers and hearts. "And WHO is the MOST HONORED flower of the Leaf village that has CHARMED the HEART of Sabaku no Gaara?"

The silence following Rock Lee's intense question was deafening.

In that silence, Tsunade quietly prayed for sake and patience.

In that silence, Temari prayed for Rock Lee's health.

Despite the many years of stable and…well…sane behavior by her little brother, Gaara was still unpredictable. It was shocking that he would admit anything to Lee. Gaara would certainly not confide Hinata's name with his load mouthed, well intentioned friend. Even if it were obvious from their "dates" over the last few days, Gaara would not risk the relationship with Konoha. If the marriage proposal could not be agreed upon, it would be best if no one knew the details. And Gaara was an intensely private person borne from enduring years of assassination attempts.

Gaara sighed. Lee was oblivious to the tension radiating from the Hokage and his sister. "Hyuuga Hinata." He answered.

"HINATA-CHAN! You have chosen MOST wisely Gaara-sama. She is a lovely flower of incomparable compassion. Hinata-chan's kind heart and gentle ways has healed many wounds upon head heart and body. Her skill with the Byakugan is only surpassed by her cousin, my beloved teammate Hyuuga Neji…" Lee's happy word's trailed off uncertainly as he recalled something.

"Kazekage-sama. Have you ... have you bested Neji in battle?" Lee asked uncertainly.

Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow in inquiry at the young green beast of Konoha. "Why do you ask?"

Rock Lee shifted uncomfortably. "You haven't seriously hurt my teammate have you?"

Tsunade stifled a laugh. Temari's mouth twitched in suppressed humor.

Rock Lee looked on his Hokage and friends in confusion. "Well, it is just that Neji has incapacitated several of Hinata's suitors in the past. Usually Neji is careful not to do any lasting damage, but the last one was in the hospital for over a week." He explained to Gaara.

"Lee, I have not spared with Hyuuga Neji for several years." Gaara replied. Lee heaved an obvious sign of relief. Rock Lee did not want to choose between avenging his teammate and encouraging Gaara's romance.

"Actually Lee, I am not Hinata's suitor. She is mine." Gaara stated with a small smirk.

Rock Lee stared incredulously at the former demon host. "Hinata…is…your…suitor?"

Tsunade interrupted the stuttering shinobi. "Gaara-sama. Does this mean you have accepted Hinata's proposal?" Why else would Gaara be so public with the situation? Surely he would not risk ruining Hinata reputation and damaging the Leaf-Sand relationship.

Gaara's glared at the Hokage for the first time since his arrival. "When Hinata visits Sunagakure, she and I will decide together." In other words, don't keep Hinata in Konoha for 'other responsibilities.'

Tsunade returned his glare, "Listen to me young man, today, tomorrow and the next day, Hyuuga Hinata is a Konoha shinobi. And _**I**_ decide her priorities. That will change if she marries you, but that the _**reality**_ of today. We need her for important work for the next two weeks."

Temari broke in easily, "Well, we will take our leave now, Hokage-sama. Sunagakure and the Kazekage thank you for your hospitality. Lee, it was good to see you again. "

As one, the nine Sand nin turned away from the Konoha Gates and began the three day journey to Sunagakure.

Gaara spared only one glance to see if Hinata had come had shown up at the last minute. He stamped down the small feeling of disappointment as he focused on the road home.

Temari observed her brother discretely. Gaara was planning on marrying Hyuuga Hinata. She smiled at the thought. Temari remembered when her little brother had nothing but blood on his hands and no future. Gaara was going to marry a sweet girl who wanted children and would accept him as she accepted Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and all her friends.

There were only a few minutes from the gate when they sensed a Konoha nin following them.

Gaara signaled from them to stop. They waited for the jonin to appear.

"ah, Kazekage-sama. Sorry I'm late." Kakashi stated.

Temari responded for the Sand nin. "Kakashi-san, was there another message from the Hokage?"

"Ah, no. Hinata-chan and Shikamaru asked me to deliver a message." The copy-nin replied.

Gaara looked at Kakashi and waited for him to continue.

"Well, it seems that Hinata was detained by her duties at the hospital. So she was unable to see you off." He continued.

"Shikamaru asked me to deliver a message to you. Hinata-chan and Shikamaru would like to accompany you to the border of fire country, through the first leg of your trip. But they are unable to leave Konoha until later today. " Kakashi continued.

"So if you travel at a normal pace...they should be able to catch up to you a few hours after sunset. Assuming you make camp for the evening around sunset." Kakashi stated.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the legendary white haired nin. Kakashi understood that Gaara was more likely to move at a fast pace and unlikely to break for camp before dark. Even if the Sand nin made camp early for Hinata and Shikamaru to catch up, they would only have the night and a few more hours in the morning together.

The unspoken question, 'Is a few more hours with Hinata are worth waiting for?' lay silently between the Jonin and the Kage.

Temari might like more time with the Nara, but she would never presume to delay the Kazekage. She knew how important it was to Sunagakure and to Gaara to return as soon as possible.

So it was a surprise to the sand nin group when Gaara replied. "We'll see them tonight."

Kakashi nodded and smiled under his mask. "I'll let them know." He turned to return to Konoha when Gaara's voice stopped him.

"How is Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara asked neutrally.

Kakashi turned face Gaara. "Sasuke is well. His strength returns everyday." He paused. "Thanks largely to Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata."

Gaara blinked. Kakashi sighed and took mercy on the most powerful sand nin of his generation. "Hinata's skills have been important to healing the damage to Sasuke's chakra system. The technique is experimental and it takes a lot out of Hinata. But her commitment has made it possible to repair most of the systemic damage to Sasuke. He is grateful to her." Kakashi paused again to make sure Gaara was paying attention. "But the truth is, Hinata would have done the same for any of her _**friends**_."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly at the emphasis on the word "_**friends**_." Clearly Kakashi could see Gaara's …uncertainty…about Hinata.

Gaara nodded slightly to acknowledge Kakashi's statement. The Leaf jonin disappeared in the next moment.

The elite team of sand nin silently resumed their journey. If they were pleased to know that they would be stopping early for the evening, they did not express it. Jonin sand nin did not worry about such small issues. But they did wonder at the change in their Kazekage. Glances were exchanged.

Matsuri licked her lips. Her thoughts churned in an unfamiliar direction. 'Gaara-sensei has never delayed his return to Sunagakure… she must be important to him.' She glanced at her Kazekage and former sensei. Matsuri knew that under the Kage robes, Gaara's body was layered with strong lean muscles. Unlike most nin, his pale skin was virtually unmarred by scars. But it wasn't his physical beauty or strength that struck her. Gaara had a presence. He had a purpose and his every action reflected his desire to protect his village and the people important to him.

And for years, Matsuri had loved him as a sensei and as more.

'Whatever she is to him, Hyuuga Hinata will never take him from Suna.' She thought.

Matsuri allowed herself to stare at her former sensei as the group moved silently and quickly through the forest. Gaara's eyes were focused on the forest ahead and the road home.

* * *

_Please review or PM me if you want me to continue. I have been very busy with work and life and frankly I have been disappointed in the quality of my writing. I think the chapters have been getting more sappy and boring. I was glad to bring back some humor with Rock Lee's appearance. Anyway, I am considering putting this story on hiatus for the summer and finishing it in the fall. I do plan to finish it but I don't want write poorly just to finish. If I do put "To Change Hyuuga" on hiatus, then I will write a few one-shots to practice my writing (I will accept requests for pairings). Let me know what you think._

_Thanks again for reading._


	12. The Learning Curve

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Warnings: Language. Sexual content. Lots of Fluff (If you can get through the first introspective section with Gaara, it gets more interesting. I just couldn't make myself cut it.)**

**Many, many THANKS to my incredibly fast beta Taixonay! You are fantasic.**

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Eleven: The Learning Curve **

"Kazekage-sama, we estimate that the Konoha nin will arrive in an hour." Matsuri reported.

Gaara nodded. The Sand nin had already camped and eaten dinner. Matsuri, Temari and the first watch were alert and still consumed with their various tasks. The rest were already sleeping.

Except Gaara. He had no urgent tasks and would not sleep.

Gaara was waiting for Hinata.

It occurred to him that he had never waited for a woman before.

His previous lovers came to him. They waited for him. They were elite jonin. Very discrete women. And good at sex. His first girlfriend taught him to use all of his highly developed senses in the bedroom; to learn his partner's body. After much uncertainty, though enjoyable practice, he had learned to sense the ebb and flow of her chakra during the intensity of their encounters. Gaara, who had been virtually deprived of human touch for the first twelve years of his life, had loved those lessons. He marveled that his touch or even just his breath could bring pleasure to another human being. He had been a diligent student. And always careful.

But for all that he learned from her, Gaara had not considered her as a potential partner. She became a friend. The pattern for all his relationships had been the same as his first. Between missions, she would come to him. They would spend a little time together. Talk, have sex, and return to work.

There was affection and physical intimacy, though at their mutual convenience.

Occasionally Gaara looked forward to her return from a mission. But he had never _**waited**_ for her. He was too busy with the work of Kazekage.

His last relationship ended a few months ago. One day she requested a long-term assignment on the border. Gaara granted her request. They talked, had sex and as she was leaving he asked her "Why?"

"Time for a change." She answered vaguely.

He had asked Temari why his girlfriend had chosen to leave. Temari had sighed and replied, "She was probably tired of waiting for you." The answer had left Gaara confused.

Since then, Gaara had received offers, but had not begun another relationship. He was too busy and had been seriously considering the Hyuuga proposal. His last girlfriend had informed him that is was inappropriate to be fucking one girl, while discussion marriage to another. So Gaara had deferred or outright declined all marriage discussions until after she had left for the border.

And now, he was waiting for the Hyuuga Heiress.

Gaara delayed his duties so he could have a few more hours with Hinata. 'A kunoichi who would bring the Byakugan to Sunagakure,' he reminded himself. If they created a Sabaku no Hyuuga clan, there was the potential for long-distance users of the Gentle Fist. Using puppetry, wind or sand manipulated with precision to close an opponent's or multiple opponents' tenketsu at long distances. They could reach a whole new level of power, literally born from combination of the Hyuuga and his own bloodline.

But Hinata was also the woman who made him dinner and shared the secrets of her clan with him. The girl who looked at him with …something…like …trust. Affection? Hope?

The girl he wanted to hold in his arms as the stars appeared over _**his**_ village.

Gaara was waiting for the woman who wanted to marry him. Who offered to create a family with _**him**_.

The woman he was going to marry.

And in that moment, waiting for Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the most powerful clan in the Leaf village, Gaara acknowledged that he wanted her.

Not the heiress with the powerful bloodline. He wanted the woman who wanted to change her clan and herself. He wanted the woman that could make Sabaku no Gaara wait. The one who could make him hope for something just for himself; a family and a home.

Gaara scowled to himself. On his controlled and nearly expressionless face, this appeared as a fine crease between his eyes. He was annoyed that he was so completely distracted by the Hyuuga. He should not allow himself to hope for too much. He needed to focus on something else.

* * *

"Matsuri, spar with me." Gaara stated. 

Matsuri immediately stood from her task and followed Gaara as he exited the campsite.

Since Gaara had lost his automatic sand shield along with demon, he had worked hard to develop and perfect his hand-to-hand combat skills.

Of course, there were only a handful of shinobi that were both skilled enough and brave enough to train with Sabaku no Gaara. The former psychopath was not entirely reformed. Matsuri had known him and trusted him before he was Kazekage, but after he had begun the long journey to recover his humanity.

Matsuri was a surprisingly good training partner for Gaara. She lacked his strength and reach, but she was very quick. Gaara was also handicapped, because he was always very careful to not harm her in anyway. He grimaced at the thought of the one time he had drawn her blood. It had been a minor bruise and abrasion, but the sight of _her_ blood, caused by _his_ actions made his stomach clench in an unfamiliar and unwelcome manner.

Gaara simply considered the extra self-control he employed during sparring with Matsuri as additional training.

As they reached a small clearing, Gaara absently marked a small sparring ring with a rope of sand. He placed his sand gourd outside the ring. This would be a good distraction from waiting and a good release for the tension Gaara always lived with. He stripped his Kazekage robes and cheongsam. His remaining lightweight shirt and pants allowed for greater maneuverability.

Matsuri had similarly stripped down out of her light armor, removed her weapons and wore only a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Gaara waited for Matsuri's mark and they began. The rules were simple. Force the opponent out of the ring while using only taijutsu.

Matsuri closed the short distance between them in an instant and tried to force Gaara from his feet with a quick strike at his legs. Gaara dodge readily and reached to strike her exposed backside. Within the next two minutes, dozens of kicks and punches were dodged or blocked. Then with a single stroke to Gaara's midsection, Matsuri forced Gaara to step outside the sand ring.

Gaara cursed softly and reformed the rope of sand demarking the ring and they began again.

When Matsuri was a genin, Gaara had sent her to Rock Lee for taijutsu training for four months. In four months, Matsuri had mastered more taijutsu then most chunin. Rock Lee had also instilled a sense of competition in the impressionable genin. And occasionally, Matsuri inadvertently referred to it as "using the power of YOUTH."

However, she had no time to enjoy her initial win. Over the next twenty minutes, they completed seven more matches. The final match ended with Gaara blowing Matsuri unceremoniously out of the ring with a forceful blow to her shoulder.

She sat for a moment to recover her senses. Gaara approached her with a look of concern. To those who knew him, the slight tightening of his eyes and small pursing of his lips could be read as intense concern for Matsuri's wellbeing.

Matsuri offered him a small smile of reassurance. Gaara was so powerful and yet exercised so much control.

One of his greatest fears was that he might inadvertently hurt someone he cared for. And Matsuri was a very important person to him.

She was special. She was the first person to look at Gaara for guidance and protection instead of in fear. To see him as a person. And on some level, Gaara was supremely grateful that Matsuri had never known him before he met Uzamaki Naruto. Matsuri thought of Gaara as the person he wanted to be, not the monster he used to be.

Even Hinata had seen Gaara slaughter a group of Grass nin. It was the first time he sensed her presence. They were twelve years old and in the Forest of Death during the Chunin exam. She was one of three insignificant genin hiding and trembling at the mere sight and smell of raining blood. In a strange way, it comforted him to know that she had seen him as he was, a bloodthirsty brat. His past held no surprises for Hinata. He frowned slightly to find his thoughts returning to the Hyuuga Heiress.

Gaara realized that Matsuri was offering him water. He accepted and drank while she grabbed a cloth from her pack and wiped the sweat from her face. She turned the cloth to a clean dry section and reached up to clean his face. The intimate gesture was not lost on Gaara. He was very grateful that Matsuri cared for him. A part of him that was entirely teenage male, warmed at her attention.

With a deep affection, which very few suspected Gaara capable of and even fewer had even seen, Gaara took the cloth away from Matsuri and held her hand for a moment before he spoke. "Thank you Matsuri. Please return to camp."

Matsuri still flushed from exertion managed to flush a little more. She quickly gathered her weapons and clothes and left Gaara. She knew he wanted to be alone to mediate. She knew him well.

His eyes followed her as she left the clearing.

Gaara would never do anything to harm her.

* * *

Some distance away, Hyuuga Hinata decided against using the last of her chakra. She deactivated her Byakugan. She blinked away the slight water forming in her eyes and relaxed as she felt the tight knot of fear and uncertainty unwind in her stomach. 

At first, Hinata had watched Gaara with her family's eyes to confirm the location of their camp. Later she reasoned that she had never seen him spar without sand jutsu and it was useful intelligence. But as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she admitted to herself, that she really wanted to know if Gaara was going to kiss Matsuri.

Hinata did not know if she expected him to turn Matsuri away as he had or to fuck her senseless against a tree. She didn't know him that well. But she was learning fast.

She was tired and anxious, but above all, Hinata was happy to learn a little more about the man she wanted to marry.

And she was glad that she would not have to share him.

* * *

Well past nightfall, a large white dog landed at the edge of the Sand nin's campsite. A woman with long hair flying in the wind tumbled almost gracefully off the dog's back. She smoothed the white fur as she thanked Akamaru for the ride. Shikamaru and Kiba arrived a few moments later. 

Temari greeted the Leaf nin casually and even allowed Akamaru to sniff and lick her. Kiba explained that he was going to return to Konoha before daybreak and had only accompanied Hinata and Shikamaru because Akamaru wanted to spend time with Hinata. Apparently the large dog was missing his former teammate enough to insist upon it. A light pink dusted Hinata face as she blushed and hugged Akamaru again.

Gaara looked on impassively. He took a single step forward to draw their attention to him. Hinata turned immediately to walk toward Gaara, when Kiba stalled her progress by pulling her into a rough hug. She blushed pink again. Kiba leaned over and brushed his lips along her cheek and then whispered in her ear. Hinata blushed tomato red. Kiba gave her a playful shove in Gaara's direction. The others waved casually to the Kazekage and strode off in the other direction of the camp led by Temari.

Gaara observed the interaction with interest though his face showed none of his curiosity. He squashed the small desire to ask Hinata about the Uchiha or even about the extremely friendly Inuzuka.

Hinata stepped forward without hesitation and reached up to kiss him. Gaara accepted the simple kiss. The rest of the shinobi where sleeping or otherwise occupied, so he did not feel awkward.

"I'm glad you waited." She said as she stood in his loose embrace.

Gaara regarded her and decided some response was warranted. "I'm glad you decided to follow." A slight curve of his lips showed a small smile, which for Gaara was the equivalent of grinning like a schoolboy.

He took note of her exhausted appearance. Small dark shadows offset her pale eyes. She must have left Konoha at a dead run after several nearly sleepless nights.

Wordlessly, his guided her to his bedroll. She followed him easily and could understand from his behavior, that she was to rest and he would meditate. Hinata had years of deciphering the actions of strong silent over-protective men, (her cousin and Kiba most notably) to help her understand Gaara's simple actions.

She pulled her sandals off and a few of her weapons before she found herself wrapped in the Kazekage's arms and pulled down unto the bedroll to rest with him. She blushed furiously when she realized that he intended for them to rest together and he was not going to sit next to her and meditate.

But the warmth of his arms in the cool night and the satisfaction that he wanted to hold her was lulling her conscious mind. She shifted a little to get comfortable and said goodnight softly with another simple kiss.

Gaara was surprised at his own actions, but satisfied that she had complied so easily. He was not given to public displays for affection. Laying in a single bedroll with a woman in the middle the campsite was certainly public.

They had said only a handful of words to each other and yet, they had reached an understanding. Gaara listened to the rhythmic breathing of the Hyuuga. He felt her body and her chakra move and flow with each breath.

He allowed himself to meditate on this sound as he rested. Over the first hour he could sense the slow replenishing of her chakra reserves as her body recovered.

Much to his surprise, Gaara found himself waking from a restful sleep a few hours before dawn. Gaara had never slept in near proximity to another human being. His lifetime of paranoia would not allow it. He shook his head as if to clear it and noticed that Hinata slept on. Gaara experienced a strange mixture of contentment accompanied by fear, to know that she had this affect on him.

Gaara rose carefully and allowed Hinata to sleep. He expanded his senses and realized that Hinata's companion, Inuzuka Kiba, was awake and prepared to leave. But the Leaf nin appeared to be waiting for something.

After another moment's reflection, it occurred to Gaara, that Kiba was waiting for him.

* * *

"At least you're not a complete moron." Kiba huffed without preamble. 

"Hn" Gaara narrowed his eyes. Was that an insult? No. But it -sure as hell- sounded like one.

"I mean, only a complete moron would not fall in love with Hinata after spending some time with her. Especially if she already showed you _**some affection**_." Kiba grumbled as he glanced across the clearing to the sleeping kunoichi. She was obviously content sleeping on Gaara's bedroll.

Kiba was pleased that Gaara was showing her some physical affection. It indicated to Kiba, that he might take Hinata seriously. In the Inuzuka clan, a public display of affection like sleeping together in the middle of camp was more then enough to assume a serious intentions. Inuzuka's were very clear on the differences between fucking and affection.

"So, YOU are NOT a complete moron. You should get it. It is your job to Make. Hinata-chan. Happy." Kiba continued clearly enunciating his words as though Gaara was a moron.

The 'Or I will hunt you down and kill you.' Went unsaid, but it was understood. Kiba had burned out all the memories of himself as a terrified genin in the Forest of Death. This bastard was going to know that Hinata deserved the best and that she was protected.

"Hn" Gaara responded, through his eyes widened slightly in response. No one asked Gaara to make anyone happy. It wasn't a requirement of the Kazekage. It wasn't a requirement of a Kazekage's son and it certainly wasn't a requirement of a Jinchūriki.

But Gaara was not about to admit his lack of qualifications to …_**this friend**_… of Hinata's.

Gaara's lack of response, however, was frustrating Kiba. Kiba was best at reading people when they reacted. He had a much harder time reading the quiet ones. That was Shino or Hinata's job. Kiba wanted to see a reaction from Gaara. Any reaction.

Gaara hadn't tried to deck Kiba when his hugged Hinata or when he made it look like he was going to kiss her instead of whispering in her ear. That could mean Gaara was indifferent or he just had a lot of control. Or he was really unobservant. Or he didn't care because he was going to play around on Hinata and didn't care if Hinata did too or …IT COULD MEAN ANYTHING. So Kiba needed to get him to react.

"Ya know, I suggested Kankuro instead of you. At least Shino and I know him. He's strong. Loyal. NOT Crazy…. But Hinata heard that Kankuro doesn't like kids, so she said no." Kiba continued to needle the most powerful and destructive shinobi of their generation.

'Kankuro and Hinata?' Gaara thought. He had suggested that match himself, but apparently the Leaf Nin had considered it as well. It was a more …disturbing image now. Gaara glanced at the resting Hyuuga Heiress and wondered jealously if she would sleep as well in Kankuro's bedroll. Gaara blinked away the unpleasant thoughts. His face remained expressionless. The Inuzuka was still talking.

"I know Hinata better then you. Hell I know her probably better then anyone." Kiba lectured. "And I've given Hinata MY advice on what she needs to do before she commits to you." He added cryptically.

Finally, Gaara spoke. "Inuzuka Kiba, you may know Hinata better then myself. Perhaps better then anyone. But I know what Hinata wants." He paused for effect.

"She wants me." He smirked.

Kiba growled. Akamaru snarled in response to the perceived insult on Hinata.

"She wants me to help her change." Gaara explained.

Kiba blinked for a moment. "Yeah, I know. To change the Hyuuga clan. Blah blah blah." He spat out in reply. "But she deserves more then to be a tool for her clan!"

Gaara looked at the boy with sudden sympathy. Kiba didn't understand his friend. "Hinata is not a tool, she is a leader."

"She wants me to help her to change Hyuuga Hinata." Gaara explained as he stood and turned away from Kiba to return to the sleeping girl under discussion.

Gaara returned the bedroll, but chose to sit in meditation near Hinata.

Kiba stood for several moments and decided that Gaara was still crazy. Hinata was nearly perfect in practically every way. She didn't need Gaara and she didn't need to change.

"Come on Akamaru, let's head back." Kiba stated as he and the canine set off for Konoha.

* * *

Hinata woke with a start. As her father had trained her, she initiated the byukagan before she moved to determine if there were any threats. She saw Gaara sitting in mediation next to her. She saw the Sand nin still resting save for the one on watch. She saw Shikamaru and Temari sleeping with each other a short distance from the others. She saw Kiba and Akamaru halfway back to Konoha already. She calmed and deactivated the Byakugan as she identified no threats and yawned and stretched a little. 

Gaara stood up as he sensed the change in her chakra. He watched her lengthen her limbs and move her body as she woke up and felt the stirrings of desire. He reached down to help her up. She smiled a little sleepy smile and accepted his help, only to be pulled roughly away from camp.

Hinata did not ask any questions as they made their way silently further away from the others. She knew there were no significant threats for miles around. She pulled her drinking bottle out of her waist pack and flicked it open with her thumb as Gaara pulled her through the forest. She sipped and swished a little water before offering some to Gaara.

He took it from her and did the same before returning it to her.

She was pretty certain that they were about to kiss and give each other "a proper goodbye" as…as...a…betrothed couple. Hinata felt her face heat with the stirrings of embarrassment and anticipation as she followed the line of Gaara's shoulders and wondered what he wore under his Kazekage robes this time.

It was only a few more paces when Gaara pressed her roughly against a tree and kissed her. He poured his pent up frustration and jealously into possessing her lips and mouth.

Hinata submitted completely. She opened her mouth to allow him complete access and tilted up to bare her neck to him. At some primal level, her body knew how to respond to Gaara's territorial and sensual attack. Rather then fearing his passion, Hinata was thrilled that she could elicit such emotion from the cold and controlling Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara ran his hand down the length of her limp and compliant body. She was becoming breathless as he invaded all her senses. Gaara pulled her knee up and she followed his lead. Hinata leaned back further on the tree and wrapped one leg around Gaara's waist. She pressed herself against his clothed arousal and released a small moan of pleasure.

Gaara smirked into Hinata's neck. He loved the feel of this woman against his body. She was incredibly responsive to his touches. Hinata's small sounds of pleasure were as powerful an aphrodisiac as her firm breasts and the soft heat from her feminine core.

He was going to dominate her completely.

Gaara flexed his fingers as he focused chakra into fine sand sharpened tips to remove her layers of clothing.

Hinata pushed him suddenly. Gaara blinked as he stepped back. He struggled for a moment to established control of his lust-flushed body. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes a moment. He was confused and angry to be denied. To be rejected.

Gaara opened his eyes and found Hinata had removed her jacket and was stripping off her shirt. Embarrassed, she glance at Gaara. Hinata muttered quietly, "I didn't bring any extra clothes, if you shred these..." she blushed a fiery red as she reached for him again with only her breast bindings on her upper body.

Gaara smirk returned and his confusion fell away as he allowed her to reinitiate their heavy kissing. In the back of his mind, he was impressed that she had sensed and responded to the change in his chakra so quickly, in spite of her own...distraction.

Hinata had better instincts for survival then he would have thought.

Gaara pressed his hardened member against her soft core as Hinata pulled his hand between them and placed it on her breast. The binding were still between them, but he could feel the shape of her hard nipple and he dipped his head down to mouth the cloth covered breast and run his teeth along the edge of her nipple. Hinata release another moan of pleasure as she arched her back.

Sand swirled around their ankles briefly. A moment later, Gaara stripped his Kazekage robes and tossed them perfectly on a soft bed of sand on the ground.

Hinata began to fumble with the clasps on his next layer of clothing. Without a word, Gaara tugged on her breast bindings and indicted that she finish removing that while he undressed himself.

In a moment, they were both bare from the waist up with each only wearing loose pants. Gaara pulled her to him. Hinata's naked firm breasts pressed the warm hard flesh Gaara's muscled chest. Hinata responded by kissing him and wrapping both legs around his waist. Gaara cupped her bottom and knelt to place them both on the robes.

In the chill night air, they explored each other thoroughly. He learned that she giggled when he kissed her below her left ear, but a little lower and she would moan. She learned that the nearly scar-less perfect body of the Kazekage was particularly sensitive to light touches with her fingertips and with her tongue rather than broad sweeping movements with her palms.

He learned that the brush of her long hair across his chest was more sensual then he would ever expect. She learned that the hands that controlled huge destructive waves of sand would never leave a bruise on the delicate flesh of her breasts. He preferred to use his lips, mouth and tongue.

When Hinata breathlessly whispered, "Ah...Do you have protection?" They both learned that he had been incredibly spoiled by his previous lovers. They always made sure they used adequate protection, chemical or otherwise. Gaara barely grasped the concept.

When Hinata said quietly, "I left Konoha as quickly as I could, I didn't think to..." He learned that she was still a little more innocent then she wanted him to believe.

It briefly crossed both their minds to quickly check back at camp, but having the Kazekage ask you for condoms seemed...inappropriate. And they were not going to ask Temari or Shikamaru. If they brought any, it was likely that they were also in the process of using them.

Hinata learned that it was possible for Gaara to look exactly like a sexually frustrated teenage boy. His cool blue eyes were distressed, confused and annoyed as he tried to find a solution.

Gaara learned that Hinata really was full of surprises when she whispered. "It's okay, we can do something else. Then we still have something for later... For when we are in Suna." Hinata tugged his lower clothing down and kissed his hardened length. In a few moments, Hinata's hands and month and tongue had effectively obliterated all thoughts from Gaara's conscious mind.

He watched the paled eye-ed Hyuuga Heiress take incredible care to bring him pleasure. She used her strong small hands, her mouth and tongue to touch and tease him. She could sense his chakra spike when she did something he liked. Hinata tried to memorize the exact pressure and location of her tongue when his cool blue eyes flared with surprise and she could taste the extent of his pleasure. Gaara gently tossed her long hair with his fingers as he felt his climax approach. Hinata looked him directly in the eye as she increased her speed and the pressure of her tongue as she allowed her mouth to drag up and down his full length.

Gaara gasped her name "Hinata..." as he climaxed and enjoyed gentle and firm attention as she rode out his release with her mouth.

When she sensed he was calming down, she crawled her way up his body and kissed his cheek lightly as she made to move to lie in his arms.

Before she could snuggle into his arms, he rolled her over and kissed her possessively. He could taste himself in her mouth.

Hinata responded slowly. She was a little surprised at this energy. She had enough general knowledge of sex to expect that he would want to relax and do nothing for at least a few moments. But Gaara's passion seemed undiminished. She reached between them and cupped his spent member and felt it begin to lengthen and harden again. She let out a surprised "Oh!"

Gaara surprised her again and pushed her hand away roughly. He kissed and licked her lips and then in the valley of her breasts. When his mouth reached her sensitive stomach his gentle kisses and strokes of his tongue caused her to giggle. Eventually he found her sexual center and tasted her. She thrilled at the intimacy and pure unadulterated physical pleasure. Gaara was doing this to her and for her. The intense swirl of emotional and physical connections between the two peaked with each lick of his tongue or gentle stroke of his long fingers. For all the intensity that Gaara brought forth, his touches were incredibly gentle and sensitive to her every whimper and moan. Her heart swelled with appreciation as her body trembled in delighted response. It did not take long for her to climax with his name on her lips.

This time, Gaara pulled her to him and allowed her to cuddle against him as they rested. In truth, Gaara was ready for much, much more. But they were short on time and Hinata was still tired from her weeklong activities.

As if on cue, Hinata yawned. A small genuine smile graced her pale face. Her dark hair was haloed around her and splayed against his pale skin and their bed made up from his Kage robes and sand. The contrast was more beautiful to Gaara then he expected. He was not often given to such maudlin thoughts.

Gaara allowed a small sigh to escape. He would not be able to keep away from her after this.

It was going to be a long three weeks.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Author's Note:_**

_Can you guess what Kiba's advice was?_

_This may be the last update for the summer. I have the rest of the story outlined, but nothing written for the next chapter (usually I have at least started it by the time I post). I have a follow up to my one-shot "To be a cool adult" drafted and an idea for a Sasuke/Hinata one-shot. So I might work on those. Or I might do a fluffy one-shot with Gaara/Hinata. I really enjoy writing and receiving reviews or pm's, but I might just play outside in the nice summer weather._

_Thanks again to **Taixonay **for doing a super-fast and great job as my beta for this chapter. I really appreciate your time and effort._

_Also, thank you to reviewers, Mikitsu Silverquick, GoldenPalm, Black Diamond07, AlexiaWinters, Mic Mic, Melodramatic Writer, Lady Rin-San, Terri-Lee, DoodleNoodle-no-baka, Jayfairchild, -butIdoLOVEyoU-, winterkaguya, Dark-Desert-Rose, Ureko, Oblivions Star, padoopadoop, and NarutoDreamer._

_I really appreciate all the reviews and PM's but it is especially rewarding (and motivating) when you take the extra time to say, "I liked the part with Lee" or "Sure it is getting sappy, so living it up!" or "It's getting sappy, but that's okay, it's a romance."_

_Cheers everyone! Thanks for reading, please review, and have a great summer!_


	13. People of Few Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Warnings: Mild language and sexual situations**

**Thanks again to my beta Taixonay! **I really appreciate your time and effort.

"_And now for something completely different" - Monty Python_

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Twelve: People of few words**

Hinata adjusted the loose scarf covering her face. 'Just a few more hours.' She thought.

The Hyuuga Heiress looked around and saw that her traveling companions were faring reasonably well. The three members of the Hyuuga clan she had selected did not seem bothered by the intense dry heat or the shifting sand.

By letter, Gaara had readily agreed to allow Hinata to choose a few members of the Hyuuga clan to accompany her to Sunagakure. The Sabaku no Hyuuga clan would grow more quickly if a few Hyuuga clan members moved to Suna with Hinata.

Over the past three weeks Hinata wrote to Gaara almost every day.

Ino would say that Hinata had earnestly and with great dedication written to Gaara in an effort to share with him a little of her life. To show him that she cared and was thinking of him. To remind Gaara of her proposal and all that was promised in it. Ino was more of a romantic.

Sakura would say that Hinata did care for Gaara and thought of him. So Hinata wrote him short notes when she was tired and long letters when she had time. Sakura saw how hard Hinata worked everyday and how focused she was on doing her best. Sakura was more of a pragmatist.

Hinata held no expectations that Gaara would write her back. She understood that Gaara was a Kage and very busy. She understood that he had a horrible upbringing and probably had never written a personal letter in his lifetime. So Hinata had schooled herself against disappointment (which she had much practice in) and had not expected any word from the man she planned to marry. She wrote sincerely but separated her heart from her head.

So when Gaara wrote her back in the second week, Hinata had blushed with excitement and read the small note over and over again.

And so their simple conversation by letters helped Hinata get to know the controlled, handsome, powerful, egotistical, arrogant, passionate, and surprisingly thoughtful man. They were not romantic letters, just small stories about their days and their work.

She would read Gaara's short letters before bed and then pen her reply. A Hyuuga servant would take her letter to be sent that night so that Gaara would receive it the next day. Sometimes he would reply quickly and she would have a letter from him by the evening. Sometimes it would be the next day.

Hyuuga Hinata's duties were exhausting. She pushed her mind and skills to the limit to heal the systemic damage to Sasuke's chakra network. By nighttime she was drained of chakra and desperate for a little diversion. So she would read Gaara's letters again and think about him. His words, his kisses, his strong arms around her, the heat of his body against hers. It was a simple kind of pleasure that all women indulged in.

Each night she would think about what it would be like to be his wife. Sometimes she would dream sweet dreams filled with hot kisses and fingertip caresses. Sometimes she would dream of children and laughter.

Once, she dreamed of blood and death and crushing sand.

But most of her dreams were filled with everyday people doing everyday things. She would wake refreshed the next day and head to the hospital to work with the Hokage and Sakura to heal her friend and former missing nin.

In the third week, Gaara wrote and informed her that he had asked Kankuro to add several boxes of condoms to the list of purchases for the Kazekage household. Apparently he had learned from her that he should be more prepared. Hinata blushed with embarrassment and anticipation and had been bubbly happy for the rest of the day.

It was worth all the teasing Hinata received from Tsunade-sama and the people who decoded the messages from Sunagakure.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata smiled into the wind and sand as her small group approached the tall pass that acted the gates to Sunagakure. She was bringing part of her family to create a new home.

Hyuuga Kosuke at twelve years old reminded her of her cousin Neji at the same age; a strong, talented and bitter genin.

Hyuuga Nana was an attractive woman at thirty-five, a retired Chunin, widow, and Kosuke's mother. As a well-respected branch member, Nana managed the civilian investments of the Hyuuga clan. She was well liked and trusted by both the main and branch house members.

Hyuuga Shinji was one of the most attractive available men in the Konoha. His tall frame was lined with lean muscles and an easy confidence. He made Chunin when he was fourteen but had stopped there. He had the beautiful dark hair and pale eyes of the Hyuuga. But he had an easy laugh and as a kind smile which was all his own. By twenty he was married. By twenty-two he was widowed. At twenty-eighty Shinji was still shadowed by his grief and had agreed to follow Hinata to Suna.

Genin, retired Chunin, Chunin, and Jonin. Hyuuga Hinata's four man cell.

Their mission: To change the Hyuuga clan.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata frowned at the cute girl in the Kazekage's office. "I don't understand." She said.

Matsuri looked apologetic. "The Kazekage is not here. He is completing his tour of the city borders and won't return for another few hours."

"Oh, I thought he expected us…" Hinata trailed off a little uncertainly. She blinked and stood a little straighter. She was supposed to be a leader, not a disappointed teenage girl. No moping allowed.

Just because Gaara was not at the gate to meet her and was not in his office waiting for her and apparently was not in any hurry to see her at all…. She took a breath and spoke with more confidence. "Thank you Matsuri-san. Can you show us to the Embassy? We will settle in and get cleaned up before the Kazekage returns."

"Of course Hyuuga-san. You are all welcome to Sunagakure." Matsuri stated with a smile. She swallowed the small pit of jealously as she showed the four Hyuuga to the Konohagakure Embassy.

The pleasant daytime noises of the village filled the silence between Matsuri and the Hyuuga as they walked. The embassy was as small plain building. It looked like any other building except for the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Matsuri was startled when the four Hyuuga turned as one and bowed graciously to thank her. Their pale dark beauty was a striking contrast to the rough-hewn Sand shinobi she was used to. Matsuri was reminded suddenly of the large team of genin who had come out to rescue her when she was kidnapped. Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji had been part of that team…

She smiled sheepishly, "No-No need to be so formal." She rubbed the back of her neck and continued brightly, "Welcome to Suna!"

Hyuuga Nana and Hyuuga Shinji smiled warmly at Matsuri's more sincere welcome. Hinata nodded in acknowledgement. As the four Hyuuga entered the Embassy, Matsuri thought, 'Maybe…maybe she is serious…she brought her family….maybe she won't hurt Gaara-sensei…or try to take him away.'

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata sighed with relief as she scrubbed the gritty sand off her face. Sunagakure was the Village Hidden in the Sand. Hinata felt like she was hidden in the sand. She wanted a good scrub down and a long soak in a bath. But in the desert, water was scarce. So she would do the best she could using as little water as possible. "I'm going to miss those warm baths." She muttered to herself.

"You'll get over it." Hyuuga Nana's amused voice reached her from the hallway. She walked into Hinata's room and continued. "Especially if you have someone to help you scrub your back."

Hinata ducked her head to hide her blush. She immediately pictured a shirtless Gaara trailing a cool wet cloth along her shoulders and back. She closed her eyes and blinked away the daytime fantasy.

"Yeah. Hiashi-sama definitely owes me a drink." Nana commented.

"wh-What?" Hinata asked as she quickly finished cleaning up.

"Oh, I bet your father that you were not as innocent as you appeared." Nana replied as she helped Hinata unpack her few belongs and put them away.

Hinata froze. "Y-you bet _**my father**_ what?" She asked incredulously.

"Hinata-chan, we are all Byakugan users. No need for false modesty. Even your own father didn't want to wager money." Nana teased.

Hinata sighed dramatically and flopped onto her futon. "_**That**_ I am not going to miss." She said with a smile.

Nana continued to poke around Hinata room as she replied. "You mean the total lack of privacy within a 100 meter radius?"

"It's much further to get out of Father and Neji-nisan's sight." 'Or even mine.' she added silently. Hinata rolled onto her stomach. "What are you looking for?"

"Humm? Oh, the usual. Spying devices, traps, whatever." Nana replied

"I already scanned the room and the rest of the embassy. Didn't you? What else do you expect to find?" Hinata inquired as she sat up her futon to stretch.

The older Hyuuga clucked her tongue at Hinata. "Never underestimate the value of knowing your environment. And never overestimate the power of the Byakugan. You often only see what you are looking for."

Hinata took the mild reprimand in stride. "Yes Nana-neesan. Find anything interesting?"

Nana shrugged. "Not much. The rooms are quite clean. I suspect that they use long range spying devices when they really want to listen in. The windows in the embassy are quite a bit larger then the surrounding buildings. They also appear to line up with the smaller windows in buildings on all sides."

"Ah." Hinata commented. Nana was as shrewd as ever.

"How is Kosuke-chan adjusting?" Hinata inquired.

Nana frowned slightly. "Fine, so far. He likes to think of it as a mission, so he is very focused on learning everything he can about Sunagakure."

Hinata nodded. "That's good. Hopefully he will be able to accept your decision to move here with me."

At that, Nana smiled. "If you and the Kazekage can work things out right? Or is it the Suna council that you have to convince?" Nana waved Hinata off before she could answer. "Never mind. I'm here to help you assess the financial opportunities for the Hyuuga clan and to develop the plan for the Hyuuga Sunagakure base of operations. Whether that turns out to be a small store off of the main street or your new home is irrelevant." She added with certainty. "But Kosuke and I are staying here."

Hinata looked at her friend's determined expression. Although Nana was a branch member, the Hyuuga bloodline limit ran thick in her veins. She possessed a strong Byakugan and the elders had hoped for a favorable match with another shinobi family. But Nana met and fell in love with a simple merchant from the poor side of village.

Hyuuga Nana experienced the pain of her curse seal when she defied the Hyuuga elders and secretly married Kosuke's father.

Despite the Hyuuga's initial dislike of her marriage, they eventually accepted the man as family. The Hyuuga clan was very supportive when he was killed. So Nana still loved her family. But she also hated it for all the stupidity and cruelty of their traditions.

Hyuuga Nana was the first person Hinata approached about relocation to Suna. She was a retired Chunin, beautiful, intelligent and old enough to hold the respect of others and young enough to adapt to anything. Young enough to possibly remarry. Hinata admired the way Nana carried herself with the ease of someone who did not feel the need to prove herself to anyone.

"You should change into your summer kimono. You'll need your formal clothing for tomorrow's meetings." Nana continued. "Besides, you should look more like a woman and less like a travel worn nin when you see the Kazekage."

Hinata nodded as she got up to change. 'Easier access too.' She thought and then blushed at her own perverted thoughts.

"Nana-nee-san," Hinata said seriously. "I'm going to need your help with the council."

The older women looked at the young heiress. "So unsure of yourself? You had more confidence in Konoha." She probed.

Hinata shook her head. "No. I can do this. But there are a lot of people who are going to be unhappy about our visit. People who want to protect Gaara. People who want to destroy him. Even those who still hold a grudge against the Leaf village."

"And you need me to watch your back and charm them at the same time." Nana nodded. "I understand Hinata-sama." She gave Hinata a small smile and bowed.

"Thank you Nana-san." Hinata replied with her own smile and bow. They understood each other. They both had important roles to play, the respected advisor and the heiress. If they could not achieve the desired alliance by logic, then they would try charm. If charm failed them, they had bribery. If bribery failed them, they had force. And the force of these Hyuuga women was almost like a force of nature.

The council of Konohagakure and the Hyuuga clan elders had found that out the hard way.

Any spying Sand shinobi would have been intimidated looking at Hyuuga Nana as she grinned on her way downstairs. She was looking forward to the challenge.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Baki eyed the four Hyuuga guests in the Kazekage's office. They were very…formal. They carried themselves like nobility rather then shinobi. Baki was only half listening to the exchange of pleasantries as he made his own evaluation of the Sand immigrant applicants.

The boy…looked like he had potential. According to the letters from Hinata to Gaara, he had activated the Byakugan at a very young age but was bitter about the loss of his father. He graduated from the Konoha academy last spring in the top ten percent.

The man, Hyuuga Shinji was closer to Baki in age. He had tapped out at Chunin, but appeared to have a solid record of mission successes. Baki noted that Hyuuga Shinji lacked that dark edge that Hyuuga Neji carried. He was handsome by most standards and Baki wondered if he was Hinata's lover. He quickly disregarded that thought. Hyuuga Hinata could not be stupid enough to bring her lover along. So Shinji was here as either muscle for protection or as a face to charm the servants and gather intelligence.

The woman was intriguing though. Hyuuga Nana was a few years older then Baki, but was a strikingly attractive woman and clearly held a high place in the Hyuuga clan. She handle more money for the Hyuuga clan in a week then most Suna families saw in a lifetime. She was definitely one to watch.

Baki turned his scrutiny to the young Hyuuga Heiress. Not for the first time Gaara's former sensei wondered if she knew what she was getting into. Gaara was stable, but he had such a horrific upbringing. Even as Kazekage, he was hardly an ideal candidate for marriage. Yet, here she was, this girl who could marry almost anyone given her bloodline and wealth.

Baki sighed. It just seemed much more likely that this was some kind of long term plan for assassination and invasion.

Baki returned his attention to the conversation as Gaara mentioned his name.

"Baki will escort you into town and show you the basic layout of the business and shopping districts. He can help you find a good place for your evening meal unless you prefer to dine at the embassy." Gaara stated formally. "For tomorrow, Baki has arranged various meetings with the merchant guild and trade associations per your request. In the evening, we will have a simple dinner with members from the council to properly receive you as guests in Sunagakure."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama and Baki-san, for your efforts. " Hinata replied graciously. Her voice was a tight with disappointment. Didn't Gaara want to spend time with her?

Gaara continued speaking oblivious to Hinata's discomfort. "Of course, Hinata-sama and I require some time together before she can join the rest of you. Unfortunately, I have to return to the border to deal with an urgent issue. But I will ensure that Hinata-sama catches up with you shortly."

It was a dismissal, which they all recognize. As Baki began to lead the Hyuuga's out, he noted that they were all waiting for Hinata's signal.

"I'll join you shortly." The Hyuuga heiress stated with a small smile as she nodded to Nana, Shinji, and Kosuke.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Left alone, Gaara and Hinata stood in silence for a moment. It was more awkward then either expected.

As much as she wanted to walk up to him and kiss him, Hinata was in the Kazekage's office and was unsure whether Gaara would accept such a gesture here. His behavior was ambiguous. She had been in Suna for hours, but it seemed that Gaara only had a few minutes to spend with her.

Gaara's people were expecting him back at the city border. It was late afternoon. Gaara looked at his fiancé. Hinata was wrapped in a simple lavender kimono. Her long hair tied back into a braid. Her bangs fell casually around her face creating a soft frame around her delicate features. The small amount of skin exposed at her throat and cleavage was still pale despite the harsh travel to Suna. She looked like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. Gaara wanted to bend her over his desk and take her. But it occurred to him that she might not appreciate it, if he had to fuck and run.

Gaara was still seated at his desk. Hinata stood formally and shoulders tense. She looked so serious and so different from the woman he left in the Konoha forest three weeks ago.

The moment of silence passed.

Hinata blinked.

Gaara's hot breath tickled her ear as he pulled her into a warm embrace. Hinata closed her eyes and let the heat of his body warm her heart and ease her mind. She turned to kiss him lightly. "I'm glad to be with you too." She breathed into the space between kisses.

Gaara merely replied by deepening the next kiss. Sweeping his tongue to taste her full lips and dominate her senses. The clean smell of wind and the warmth of the sun. Hinata loved his kisses.

Hinata noticed that the Kazekage robes were in her way. But she ran her palms down his back and pulled at his waist anyway.

Gaara took the initiative. He pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist. He picked her up with a practiced ease and carried her to the edge of his desk.

He used his sand to surreptitiously tug her kimono open more. Using his lips, tongue and mouth; he tasted and marked the soft, sensitive flesh of her shoulders and neck. Hinata moaned in appreciation as she curled her fingers though his red hair.

"H-How much time do we have?" Hinata gasped as he tugged open her kimono and her obi was pushed askew.

She felt, rather then saw him shrug. "Not really enough time for this." Gaara said before his closed his mouth on her bound breast.

She arched her back in response. "O-Oh." She murmured as she used her legs to pull him closer and hold his body to hers.

Even through the Kage robes and her clothes, his arousal was evident and he allowed her to press and move against him sensually.

Gaara sighed and stilled his movements. His face buried in bosom with her arms draped loosely around his shoulders. Hinata echoed his sigh and let her legs drop. They held each other for a moment. Both their bodies hummed with sexual tension.

"I…I missed you earlier." Hinata confessed quietly.

He looked up into her bright eyes. "It's part of my normal routine to check the city borders once a day. I was held up because of a structural concern with one of the northern passages." Gaara replied. He untangled from her and shifted to lean against the desk next to her.

He glanced at her sidewise as she adjusted her clothing back to normal. Her hair was tousled and her lips red and puffy from their kissing. She looked at ease. Her previous formality and tension had disappeared completely. It pleased his male pride that he had caused this change in her. Much later it would occur to Gaara, that maybe…just maybe…he made her "happy."

"I have to return to city border to assist and guide repairs. They are assembling the work teams now and will expect me soon." He explained.

"You are a engineer and architect too?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Well, not quite. But because of my special skills, I am able to detect weakness in the sand and stone structure and help direct the necessary repairs." Gaara explained.

Hinata nodded. She understood the urgency to return the city defenses to maximum capability. "Later?" She asked simply.

Gaara shook his head. "I'll probably be working with the repair crew all night."

Hinata didn't bother to hide her disappointment.

Gaara hesitated as he asked. "Early morning?" Tomorrow was going to be a day full of politics and economics for Hinata. She needed to be in top form or the Suna Council would eat her alive.

Hinata brightened immediately. "Before breakfast?"

He nodded.

"Come to the embassy and get me as soon as you are finished." Hinata replied with a genuine smile. Tomorrow would be a long day and she wanted to start it with him. Her smile reached her pale wide eyes as she said, "Show me the sunrise in Suna."

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

**_Author's notes: _**

_Hope everyone had a good summer!_

_Please review! This chapter is a transition chapter so it might be a bit rough. Let me know what you think._

_I was really reluctant to create any OC's but I had no choice. I can only see the plot working with a few more Hyuuga's to help. The known Hyuugas (Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi) would not work for obvious reasons._

_The names of the Hyuuga clan members are taken from the Japanese voice actors._

_Shinji Kawada (Shino)_

_Kōsuke Toriumi (Kiba)_

_Nana Mizuki (Hinata)_

_Thanks to toni, who pointed out that the last few chapters have been "Gaara admiring Hinata" centric. I will definitely be trying to balance it out more with other perspectives._

_Thank you to all of you who have read this and are still reading this._

_And a special thanks to reviewers, CID The Dark Angel, Jayfairchild, AlexiaWinters, DoodleNoodle-no-baka, Melodramatic Writer, Mikitsu Silverquick, GoldenPalm, raggedywings, the16thday, and Dark-Desert-Rose._


	14. Charm & Good Looks

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Warnings: Well, no warnings just a little fluff and a little drama.**

**Thanks to my beta Taioxnay!**

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Thirteen: Charm & Good Looks **

Gaara came to her just a few minutes before dawn. He arrived on the roof of the embassy and immediately found a small tag that looked like an explosive tag. He discovered that it was a simple trigger that Hinata had left for him. It was a style Gaara was unfamiliar with, but probably a common Konoha shinobi tool. He activated it. A few minutes later, Hinata arrived on the roof with tousled hair and still wearing her sleeping yakuta.

Without a word, she walked up to Gaara and kissed him lightly. Gaara sat down and pulled her onto his lap, his tall frame shielding her from the wind. He was tired from working all night. The repairs were slow and they had to be painstaking careful or risk creating more structural damage. Fortunately the repairs were now complete and no one was hurt in the process. It was stressful for Gaara to worry about others. He took his responsibilities very seriously.

Hinata nuzzled into his shoulder. Sitting with Gaara on the roof, looking towards the sunrise was the perfect way to start the morning. He looked tired, so she kept silent and offered a few kisses and a cuddle to comfort him.

Hinata shifted to lean back against Gaara's chest and they watched the sunrise in the Village Hidden in the Sand.

They watched the first stirrings of life as people woke up and began to leave for work.

They heard the sounds of children fighting over breakfast.

They felt the air warm by degrees as the sun rose into the sky.

They sensed the ANBU guards monitoring their Kazekage on the buildings around them.

…So rooftopsex was out of the question.

Gaara stood and pulled Hinata to her feet as they heard the sound of the others in the embassy getting ready.

Hinata reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and stood on her tiptoes as Gaara took the hint and leaned down for the kiss.

Hinata slid her hand from his face to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a more intimate embrace. Gaara pushed her long hair off her shoulders and out of his way as he gently licked and kissed her neck. Gaara stopped a moment later and looked into her face. His normally cold blue eyes were warm. It must have been a trick of the light, but it seemed like his eyes were twinkling.

She hugged Gaara possessively and an irrational feeling of happiness swept her.

"Good Morning Gaara." She whispered.

"Good Morning Hinata." He replied.

A moment later, Gaara was gone in a whirl of sand.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"The merchant guild by-laws are quite clear on this issue." The stern man spoke with great conviction. His hands were placed in front of him in a clear sign of defiance. He expected arguments from these Konoha people.

Hyuuga Nana smiled her most charming smile. "Of course Guild Master, we must respect the by-laws of your organization." She waited a moment for the man to relax at her words. "Perhaps together, we can think of other creative ways in which the Hyuuga could invest in Sunagakure."

"Invest?" the Guild Master queried.

Baki almost snorted in amusement at the scene before him. The village merchant guild was so backwards they didn't even understand the concept of working with others or allowing outsiders to invest in businesses. It was always a sore point for the Sunagakure Council; it was preferred that the merchant guild was distrustful when it came to outsiders. There was less risk of bribery and betrayal. On the other hand, the Council knew the whole village suffered economically. Their closed economy was stagnant and just barely able to sustain itself.

It would take a minor miracle for the Hyuuga to make any headway with the Sunagakure Merchant Guild.

Still…Baki was impressed. The Hyuuga Heiress four-man cell was deployed very effectively. With a few gracious words, Hinata had managed to get the Guild Master to offer a tour of the merchant district with introductions to various others.

Hyuuga Nana and Hyuuga Hinata stayed with the Guild Master for the more important discussions.

The Guild Master's _almost _pretty daughter was sent with the boys, Hyuuga Kosuke and Hyuuga Shinji.

Baki guessed that by the end of the day, the handsome Hyuuga Shinji would have learned anything he wanted to from the girl. The genin, Kosuke was a good chaperone, diffusing any appearance of impropriety.

Meanwhile, Hyuuga Hinata had spent the morning asking innocent questions and quietly flattering the Guild Master. The more experienced Hyuuga Nana stayed relatively quiet. She listened and observed the man. Baki noted that she clearly remembered her experience as a shinobi. Nana had been planning her attack to take down the Guild Master from the moment they met.

Baki was startled out of his musings when he observed the beginnings of a minor miracle.

"Well when you put it like that Hyyuga-san, I'm sure the guild could consider amending the by-laws," concluded the Guild Master. "In fact, I'm sure that on my recommendation an amendment would pass." He stated confidently.

Baki wanted to slap his forehead. Instead he suppressed a disgusted grimace. 'That man is an idiot.'

Hyuuga Nana noted Baki's grimace as she continued to encourage the Guild Master that this good idea was all his.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

For the umpteenth time today, Baki suppressed an exasperated sigh. Temari had taken a team and been sent on a mission to investigate rumors about Wind country border breaches. Kankuro was late. Again.

Not that Baki could blame him.

Dinner with members of the Sunagakure council was never fun. It would be accurate to say that an A-class mission to…well anywhere…would be preferable.

The formal welcome greetings were completed and everyone, except Kankuro, had been seated and served with tea as dinner was readied. Kankuro had just returned from a mission, and was probably going to use that as an excuse for skipping dinner.

Hinata allowed the warm tea to calm her nerves. The slightly bitter tea was strong and hot, but she liked it. The taste was pure and her mouth felt clean and free from the sandy grit of the day.

She blew on her tea as the dinner service began. She noted that the servers were all shinobi. Probably high-level Chunin and perhaps one jonin. She suppressed a giggle as she imaged Gai or Kakashi taking on this kind of assignment.

Hinata looked up. A council member was making a scene at the other end of the room. She smiled as she saw Kankuro. The puppet master just arrived with a blowzy blond. Even from across the room, Hinata could tell the woman was attractive. She was dressed in shimmering folds of cherry and green. The perfect curls in her hair had probably taken quite a bit of effort.

Hinata stood up and approached the small arguing group.

"Kankuro-sama, I'm afraid I must repeat myself. _**She**_ is not invited." The Counsel member muttered with contempt.

"Don't be so stuffy Elder Kou. Aomi-chan is my good friend." Kankuro replied bluntly. His eyes brighten as he saw Hinata approach. She was a beautiful sight wrapped formally in an elegant kimono and with her hair pulled into a simple design. He vaguely wondered how many senbon were stashed in it. "Hina-hime, you can help settle our dispute." He said as she joined them.

Hinata blushed at the familiar nickname. "Kankuro-kun, it is good to see you." She stepped up closely to the puppeteer, casually invading his personal space. She smiled sweetly and shyly. "And who is your good friend?" She asked quietly, looking at the woman who was showing more skin then all the other women in the room combined.

That was not saying much since everyone else was covered from their necks to their toes. Still, Aomi's cleavage was enough to draw any man's attention and the small flash of her bare leg was enticing.

"Hina-hime, this is my good friend Aomi." Kankuro said as he gestured toward his girlfriend. "I just returned from a mission and Aomi planned a little welcome home party for me. But when I found out about this welcome party for you _**Hina-Hime. **_I knew you wouldn't mind if I brought Aomi."

"Of course Kankuro-kun, any _friend_ of yours, is welcome." Hinata replied graciously. "Aomi-san."

Aomi looked over Hinata with both curiosity and jealousy. This was the woman who was going to marry the Kazekage? She couldn't believe it. The cold Kazekage had never even looked at her. And Aomi had given him several opportunities. Like the time when Kankuro first introduced her and she bowed in such a way to give him a peak. Or when she served tea to the two brothers and made sure to get close enough to Gaara so could smell her alluring perfume. How could this shy little thing have swayed him?

"Aomi-chan, this is Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the most powerful shinobi clan in Konoha." Kankuro completed the introduction. "And my comrade from several missions." He added simply.

'Ah, politics! That's how she snagged the Kazekage. This Hyuuga girl really doesn't look like much. Did she really go on missions with Kankuro? That must be politics too.' Aomi thought.

"Thank you for allowing me to attend dinner. _Hinata-chan_. After all, any comrade of Kankuro-kun is as a friend of mine." Aomi replied as graciously as she could. She tried not to let her jealousy show.

Hinata blinked at the familiarity in her tone. 'I bet that's true. Any paying customer is probably a friend of hers.'

"Kankuro-san! Aomi-san! Stay if you must, but you will address Hyuuga-sama with the proper respect." The ignored council member scolded.

"Tch!" Kankuro snorted. "_**Hina-hime**_ and I go way back. Mind your own business." Kankuro led Aomi to sit down for dinner.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Despite the formality of the simple welcome dinner, Hinata found herself more at ease then she had been all day. Saying the right things, not saying anything at all, listening, and observing over a formal meal; these were thing she could do in her sleep. As a Hyuuga, these skills were the first things learned.

And Gaara was here. She was more at ease now that she was in the same room with him. To her keen eyes, he seemed tired. She knew he had not slept at all last night, but she didn't think it would have bothered him that much. She would ask him later. They didn't greet or acknowledge each other as lovers in public. They acted formally as Kazekage and Heiress.

No need for others to know that their attachment had grown. That would only invite trouble.

But for Hinata, it was enough that they were together in the same room. And she knew they would have some private time later.

As the evening drew to a close, the most senior council member finally asked, "Hyuuga-sama, we would be most grateful for a demonstration of your families skills."

Hinata and Nana had discussed and expected this.

"It is a reasonable request. Of course, I would like to limit the audience to the Suna Counsel and the Kazekage's family. It is not common practice for Jonin to demonstrate their techniques." She replied.

The Counsel members nodded in agreement.

"While Shiji would be more then capable to fulfill this duty, I believe the council would like to see my skills specifically." Hinata continued coolly. There was no need to force them to ask. They wanted to see the best the Hyuuga clan had to offer.

Again there was a general level of agreement from the Suna counsel members.

"And of course once this demonstration is complete, I assume the Sunagakure Council will have no further objections to the proposal agreed upon by the Kazekage, the Hokage, the Konohagakure Council and the Hyuuga clan." Hinata looked directly at the most senior council member. "If fact, I would prefer to have the agreement signed immediately afterwards."

A brief tense silence blanketed the room. Hinata had effectively locked the council into a hard deadline to commit to the Hyuuga Proposal. If they declined now, they would appear weak and indecisive.

A younger council member spoke up, "As you say, Hyuuga-sama. Immediately after your demonstration would be a good time to finalize the agreement." The reaction of the other members ranged from shock, to anger to relief. The decision would be argued about behind closed doors. But Hinata was confident that it would stand.

"Excellent. Who am I to demonstrate with? Who will be my sparing partner?" Hinata asked.

"A master puppeteer. A Suna ANBU operative, she is returning from a two year assignment later this week. Her name is Chikamatsu Maaya. She is the granddaughter of Chikamatsu Monzaemon, the inventor of the art of puppetry, creator of the Puppet Technique and the very first puppet master. " answered the younger council member.

The sound of something breaking echoed in the dining room.

Gaara looked down to see that he had crushed the teacup he was holding into a hundred pieces.

Hyuuga Nana and Hyuuga Shinji noted that the Sunagakure Council members studiously ignored the incident.

Baki and Kankuro turned worried looks at their Kazekage.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata left Nana to handle the dinner group as they took their leave. Hinata made her way to Gaara. The chunin disguised as servants cleared away the shattered cup. His hand was bleeding slightly where the shards had cut him.

Hinata took Gaara's hand in hers. Using a small clean cloth, she cleaned the cuts and placed her other hand over it. She used a small amount of chakra to heal it.

"What was that about?" She asked quietly, still holding his healed hand.

Gaara responded slowly. He was thinking of something else. "This fight…" He began.

A sand shinobi burst into the room. "Excuse me! Kazekage-sama, there is an urgent message from the Daimyo. I was told to inform you immediately!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes in displeasure. The Daimyo of the Land of Wind had been increasingly demanding of his time and attention. Gaara guessed this was something small that could wait. But he didn't have a choice.

Gaara turned to Hinata. She really did look lovely. More noble and delicate than the shinobi bred for combat that he knew her to be.

Gaara also knew that the small and calloused hands that were holding his hand could cripple or destroy the chakra system of any man. Or woman.

Gaara squeezed Hinata's hand to reassure her and indicated to the messenger to wait.

"Hinata, the woman you are going to fight…." Gaara stopped again. He wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her. Or ask her.

"Yes…I'm sure Chikamatsu Maaya is very capable. B-but I'm a jonin as well. It should at least be a good fight." Hinata said with as much confidence as she could. ANBU operatives were the elite. Hinata had less than one-year experience as a Jonin.

"That's not it." Gaara responded blankly. He guessed it would be a good match. Perhaps not an even match, but it should be a good fight.

"Then what is it?" She inquired. It wasn't as though she had to win the fight. She just had to survive it and demonstrate a few of the more powerful Hyuuga techniques.

"Chikamatsu Maaya," Gaara paused. He was not quite sure what to say. He settled on the simple truth. "She is an old friend. She was one of my first friends."

"O-oh." Hinata replied in a small voice.

" Maaya was my first lover." Gaara stated simply.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's notes: PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what works and what doesn't.**

Two more OC's. No more after this. This second half of the story is set up and ready to roll.

Acknowledgements: The character of Aomi is **borrowed with permission** from Kaotic312 from her story **Marry My father Please?** It is a very good story. Don't believe me? Go read and review it!

Chikamatsu Maaya is named after the Voice actor for Matsuri (Maaya Sakamoto) and after the Naruto canon character Chikamatsu Monzaemon.

* * *

_And for a laugh, here is **a deleted scene from Chapter 14** _

_"Wow, a chick fight. Cool." Kankuro whistled._

_"Great, my fiancée and my ex are going to kill each other." Gaara sighed and put his head down on the table._

_"Don't worry, little brother. It won't be that bad."_

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"Well, for starters, we could rig the sparing ring to reduce the likelihood of serious injuries."_

_Gaara looked up with interest. "Go on."_

_"For example, if we flood the area with some of our precious water, the mud will significantly slow down their movements. It would also slow down Hinata's gentle fist taijutsu. The slick ground and walls will force Maaya to move in closely and reduce the long-range effectiveness of her techniques. The mud will also slow down the puppets themselves."_

_"Mud?" Gaara said slowly. "You think that would work?"_

_Kankuro nodded excitedly. "I can picture it in my mind now!"_

_Gaara blinked and found his older brother unconscious on the floor. "Temari, when did you get back?"_

_End deleted scene from the Chapter 14_

_PS: if you don't get the omake, don't sweat it. It means you're not a hentai like Kankuro or me._


	15. Jealousy Makes You Stupid Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

_Cookies to Taioxnay and Jayfairchild guessed right about Kiba's advice. Revealed in this chapter._

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Fourteen: Jealousy makes you stupid Part I**

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara leaned over and kissed her quickly. With a suppressed scowl, the Kazekage followed the messenger out.

Nana came to stand by her. "Hinata-chan, are you alright?" she asked. The rest of the dinner group had departed. Kankuro and Aomi had stayed to talk with the Hyuuga's more. Aomi was flirting with Shinji while Kankuro a single puppet string to pull a kunai from Kosuke. Kankuro laughed at Kosuke's outraged expression and then proceeded to show the boy the basic technique.

Nana turned her full attention to Hinata. The girl seemed dazed.

Hinata stood stunned. A million questions were flying through her mind. 'His first lover? Does that mean she was his first love? Does he still love her? Is he worried about me fighting her? Is he worried about _**me**_? Or _**her**_? Does he want me to win or lose?' The questions ran on and on through her mind. She pursed her lips to make sure her mouth was not hanging open.

"She'll be fine." Kankuro interrupted as he walked over. "Gaara probably told her that Maaya is his ex." Kankuro looked at the shell-shocked girl. "Hina-hime." He said as he towered over her. "I'll train with you."

Hinata smiled a grateful and genuine smile as she looked up at Kankuro. "Thanks Kankuro-kun." She shook herself out of the endless questions running through her head.

Hinata made quick introductions between Nana and Kankuro. The two sized each other up. While it was clear to Nana that Hinata trusted the Kazekage's brother. It was a lot less clear to Nana, if Kankuro was worthy of that trust.

Kankuro saw the protective body language of the Hyuuga woman and grinned. It was good that Hinata had a team with her. Otherwise Sunagakure would swallow her whole.

"What do you think of Aomi?" Kankuro asked to lighten the mood and change the subject.

"I-I don't know her. She's pretty enough I suppose." Hinata replied as honestly as she could.

Kankuro snorted. "She's fun." He replied. "But I really brought her around to lighten up things with the council." He said with a wink.

Hinata recalled the shameless flirting that Aomi and Kankuro did all through dinner. "I think that worked." She complimented. It definitely made the small smiles Hinata sent Gaara tame by comparison. Hinata smiled openly at Kankuro. She enjoyed talking with him. It was like talking with Kiba. He was rough, he said shocking things, he teased her, and above all he made her smile and laugh.

They both looked at the lovely woman who was now flirting with Shinji. Kankuro didn't appear to care. If anything, he looked amused. "She's very friendly." Hinata commented as neutrally as she could. Maybe Kankuro was suppressing his jealousy.

"Good in bed too. " Kankuro added. Hinata blushed at the bold comment. It made her nostalgic. It was the same kind of thing Kiba would say to Hinata and Shino.

"Well, it's not like I can have you, Hina-hime." Kankuro joked. "Kiba would kill me."

"No." Hinata replied firmly. "_**Kiba**_ would love that. He thinks you would be able to-." She stopped suddenly and blushed a deep red. Embarrassed that she was about to repeat Kiba's outrageous comment.

"What was that Hina-hime?" Kankuro wheedled. It was probably pretty good if it had the cute girl doing an impression of a tomato.

Nana looked at the two and decided Hinata could survive the teasing better without her. She left them to check on Shinji, Aomi and Kosuke. It looked like Aomi might be on the verge of giving Kosuke a nosebleed if she bent over one more time.

Nana sighed. There were definitely downsides to being the single mother of a twelve-year old boy.

Hinata blushed harder as Nana made an excuse and left her alone with Kankuro. Hinata knew Kankuro wasn't going to let it drop. She whispered, "Kiba thinks you would be able t-to-to '_satisfy'_ me." She closed her eyes in complete embarrassment.

But when she heard Kankuro snickering, her eyes snapped open and she added. "_**Shino**_ would kill you."

Kankuro and Hinata laughed quietly together. Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Kankuro had been on three A-class missions to track and kill or capture missing nins that were of interest to both Konoha and Suna. They were brutal missions and they had developed bonds of friendship and teamwork. After you have repeatedly trusted someone with your life, friendship is a natural outcome.

Kankuro tease Hinata a little more. He finally relented when he thought she might be getting close to fainting. Instead he asked about Kiba and Shino. In return, Hinata asked about the other Sand nin they had worked with. They chatted casually and comfortably for a while.

Aomi looked on with jealously, but Kankuro ignored her. She wasn't the type who would understand. Kankuro liked Hinata, he even trusted her. But he really wanted to know whether she could be trusted with Gaara.

The Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had overcome twelve years of fear, hate, and blood. They were once bound only by their duty to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Now all that had changed. Now, the siblings were bound by a deep commitment to each other. They loved each other. And Kankuro wanted his little brother to have the best life he could.

Kankuro knew that Temari could accept Hyuuga Hinata, so that did a lot to ease his concerns. His beautiful blond sister was the smartest of the three and fiercely protective of her baby brother. Maaya had actually been Temari's friend. When Maaya had left Gaara (which meant she requested a long term mission away from the village), Temari had "sparred" with her friend until they were both in the hospital.

Still, as much as Kankuro trusted Temari, he wanted to hear "it" from Hinata. He wasn't sure what "it" was...So he would train with her and tease her and find out what he wanted to know.

"So what does Kiba say about Gaara?" Kankuro asked with a knowing glint in his eye. He knew Kiba would have something interesting to say.

Hinata resumed her impression of a tomato. "Ah-ah… Kiba said…umm… that I should…um…" Kankuro poked her in the side. "Hesaidishouldtryhimoutbeforeimarryhim."

"What?" Kankuro asked confused.

"He said I should…No! I'm not repeating myself! You can figure it out yourself!" Hinata said red faced. She felt like stomping her foot. But she didn't.

Kankuro looked at the embarrassed girl. Sexual compatibility was important to the Inuzuka clan. Knowing Kiba, he probably told her to try it doggy style.

This time, there was nothing quiet about Kankuro's laughing.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

As expected, the "urgent" message from the Daimyo turned out to be a status request for a key mission and an inquiry for an elite nin the Daimyo was interested in as a personal bodyguard.

It still required Gaara's personal attention and took more time then he really had to spare. The Daimyo didn't trust or particularly like the young dangerous Kazekage. So the relationship was difficult. But it was Gaara's responsibility to provide service to the Daimyo and ensure the best interests of Sunagakure. The Daimyo of the Land of Wind influenced all the primary sources of revenue for the Village; commerce, taxes, and missions. Baki reminded Gaara often, it may be tedious, but it was part of his job.

Baki stood at ease while Gaara read the reports before him. It was very late, but Baki was used to working late nights. Baki had been married once, a long time ago. He married young and his wife died only one year later during an attack on the village.

Baki did not have anyone waiting for him at home. He had dedicated the majority of his adult life to raising, training and now serving the three siblings. Despite the problems and tragedies of the past, they trusted him. And Baki would always strive to be worthy of that trust.

So Baki was not surprised or unhappy when Gaara sent for him after dealing with the Daimyo's messenger. Baki wanted to talk to Gaara about Chikamatsu Maaya, but he knew better. Gaara would not want to speak about her until he had time to think about the situation. It was an area of Gaara's live that was very private. Emotional attachments beyond his siblings were hard for Gaara to even comprehend much less to speak about.

No, Gaara was more practical, he wanted his sensei's assessment of the Hyuuga's as soon as possible. After babysitting the Hyuuga guests through meeting after meeting with tradesmen and merchants, Baki had a good read on the Konoha team.

Gaara read Baki's reports on each member of Hinata's team.

Baki was ruthlessly objective. This was the most effective method to find out more about the Hyuuga clan and the people who might become his allies. Even in his mind, Gaara choked on calling them _family_. Maybe Hinata…one day… But Gaara knew, if Baki could find any indication that the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal was some kind of long-term assassination and invasion plot, he would report it. Gaara knew he could trust his sensei's assessment.

So Gaara was surprised when he read the reports. Baki never flattered or embellished.

These Hyuuga were good.

They were extremely effective at getting what they wanted without offending. If fact, for the most part, the civilians they had talked with were convinced that the Hyuuga clan moving to Sunagakure was going to be a really good thing. They didn't set expectations too high, just pointed out the benefits and started with the smallest, most tangible and most immediate benefit. Usually that involved access to some commodity that was rare in Sunagakure or access to information that could improve their business.

Hyuuga Nana's experience and shrew intellect was covered in a fine veneer of charm and flattery that worked well.

Hyuuga Hinata portrayed herself as the concerned noble only interested in the benefit of her clan and benefits of the Sunagakure. She played it a bit sweet and dumb to get them to open up. Then Nana would take over.

Hyuuga Shinji simply smiled and let the girls and women of the village talk to him about anything and everything. Baki would have gone crazy listening to all that drivel, but with his shinobi eye, he could see that Shinji was absorbing details about the village, the key civilian leaders and the culture.

Hyuuga Kosuke was still a child. He provided an effective cover for Shinji and Nana.

They didn't need to use the Byakugan to see through the situation. They were extremely well trained. No, not just that, they were born and breed for this.

"This is your report? So what do you really think?" Gaara asked bluntly.

Baki paused for a moment. "It's too early to tell. But it's like a sandstorm. I can taste it in the wind for days before it hits." He shook his head.

"These two," Baki pointed to his summaries of Hinata and Nana. "As civilians, they could probably do a better job of running the village then anyone currently doing the job. As immigrants with money and influence…" He trailed off and made sure Gaara was listening. "…They could completely change the village's economy."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Gaara asked.

"More exposure to outsiders will create more opportunities for infiltration and sabotage. But the economic growth would bring Sunagakure greater independence and power." Baki stated. It was an old argument, but they both knew it to be true.

"You mean, you think the Hyuuga could drag our little backwards village out of the Daimyo's pocket and into the daylight?" Gaara asked skeptically.

"It's too early to tell." Baki repeated. "But I think it's possible."

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

"I was hoping to see him tonight." Hinata complained to Nana.

They were both dressed for bed. After checking on Kosuke, Nana had come to both debrief on the days events and the dinner with Hinata.

Hinata had talked quietly and continuously about all the questions in her mind.

What if Maaya came back early and tried to get Gaara back?

What if …what if Gaara wanted Maaya back? Would he back out of their arranged marriage?

Or worse? Would Gaara marry Hinata and keep Maaya as a mistress?

The questions without answers went on and on. Nana listened as patiently as she could.

"You can't see him tonight. If you tried to sneak in to see him, they would think you really were trying to assassinate him." Nana explained. "You might even be injured accidentally before your fight with Chikamatsu Maaya."

Hinata winced at the mention of her rival again.

Hyuuga Nana looked at the Hyuuga Heiress before her. She was near tears. Her long hair fell in waves down her shoulders and she used it to cover her misery as best she could. Hinata looked more like a forlorn heartsick teenage girl then the determined woman who was trying to change the Hyuuga clan.

But like it or not. Hinata was a woman who wanted a lot of things. She wasn't a child.

She had not been a child since her first kill when she was fourteen years old. Nana knew better then to treat her like one.

Nana stood up abruptly. Hinata looked up at the older woman.

"If you want him, it is time to claim him. Just tell him want you want and what you are offering." Nana advised. She sighed as she saw Hinata's confused expression.

"The politics he already understands. He probably understands about the loyalty between husband and wife, at least in general. But you probably need to explain to him about emotional commitment and faithfulness." Nana explained to the future leader of her clan.

"But not tonight. You need sleep, we are going visit the academy tomorrow." Nana insisted.

"Yes Nana-san." Hinata replied. She knew her advisor was right.

"Get some rest. It won't look so bad in the morning and you will be able to talk with the Kazekage soon." Nana said as she left Hinata's bedroom.

Hinata knew that Nana was right. She should go to sleep. She should talk to Gaara later. Because she knew Nana was right, she waited a full count to one hundred after Nana's door closed. Hinata didn't want to argue with her closest advisor.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

The Hyuuga Heiress made no attempt to hide herself when she left the embassy and ran and jump from rooftop to rooftop. In fact, she was certain that she was being watch by a Sand ANBU. It was standard procedure for visiting foreign nin. With her skills is was only a matter of minutes before she found Kankuro. She wasn't certain he would help her, but she had to try.

Hinata found Kankuro as he was leaving a teahouse. He gave Aomi a lusty kiss and a pat on her rear. She giggled loudly and went back inside.

In the back of her mind, Hinata knew that Nana had not meant to encourage Hinata to sneak out of the embassy and run off to seduce Gaara. But Hinata only had a few days before Gaara's _**ex-lover**_ was going to return.

Maaya knew Gaara better then Hinata knew him. Maaya and Gaara had a history together. Maaya probably knew what she was doing in bed too. If Gaara's skills at kissing and _the other stuff_ they had done were any indication. Even in her own mind, Hinata blushed at the memory of their time in the forest together three weeks ago.

Hinata knew she was being rash. She wasn't thinking through all the consequences. But she desperately wanted to see Gaara. To be with him. She couldn't help it. She was jealous and confused.

More then anything she wanted to make sure Gaara understood what she wanted from him.

And she wanted everything.

He might not be ready. Hell, she probably wasn't ready. But this was the path they were on. She wanted to possess him and she wanted him to know that all he had to do was agree and she would belong to him.

It was against her character and it was not what they had discussed. They had discussed an alliance. They had all but agreed to a marriage build on trust and political convenience and lust. But she wanted more and she wanted to know if Gaara felt the same way.

Hinata followed Kankuro discretely, but not secretly. He stopped in front of the Kazekage's family residence. Hinata dropped down from the rooftop and landed a few feet in front of him.

"Hina-hime, it's much too late and I am much too drunk to begin your training." Kankuro joked. He took in her appearance. Her face was scrubbed clean and her clothes were casual. She was dress like a civilian and did not appear to be traveling with any concealed weapons. Stupid to travel with out weapons in a foreign hidden village. She wore a t-shirt and cropped pants with a loose large jacket.

For many reasons, Kankuro's attention was drawn to her breasts.

One, they weren't bound under her t-shirt. She looked like she might have been about to go to sleep.

Two, there was clearly no concealed weapons. Clearly no weapons of any kind. Kankuro was looking _**very**_ carefully.

Three. They were really fantastic looking breasts. Nice shape and size.

Four. Kankuro was actually pretty drunk. It didn't occur to him, that he shouldn't be ogling his future sister by marriage.

Hinata blushed when she noticed that Kankuro was not looking at her face. She pulled her loose jacket off completely and could feel her blush heating her face all the way to the tips of her ears. "K…Kankuro-kun, you can see I'm not carrying any weapons." She quickly pulled her jacket back on and closed it. She breathed a little easier when Kankuro nodded and look at her face again.

"Kankuro-kun," Hinata asked in her softest voice. The voice that always got Kiba to do things he would rather not. Like fishing in the freezing stream or apologize to his sister Hana or bathe.

"Kankuro-kun, can you help me get into Gaara's bedroom?"

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara enter his room and rubbed his eyes wearily. He was familiar with hallucinations. He had experienced them periodically when he was a homicidal psychotic. So Gaara was certain that the woman in his room was not a hallucination.

It wasn't the first time Gaara found a woman in his room. It _**was**_ the first time the woman was not naked and not in his bed.

The Hyuuga Heiress was curled up asleep in the chair next to his small personal desk. Gaara observed her for a few moments. Her long pale hair was covering much of her face and her arms seemed to be wrapped tightly around his old teddy bear.

But that couldn't be right. Gaara's old teddy bear was of no interest to anyone.

Gaara stood closer and inspected her and the bear. It was his old bear.

How…unexpected.

Rather then disturb the sleeping girl, Gaara decided to get ready for bed. He stripped off his Kage hat and robes quickly and then changed from his standard clothes into lightweight sleeping pants. He could sense her peaceful chakra as he completed his toiletries for the evening in the attached bathroom. It was strangely comforting to him to know that she was waiting for him.

Gaara blinked. It was a shame to wake her. She looked so lovely and peaceful. He didn't want to startle her and get attacked. He allowed his chakra to flare and, as predicted, the chakra sensitive nin stirred immediately. Hinata woke quickly and blushed in embarrassment. Gaara had found her asleep and holding his teddy bear. He must have figured out that she had snooped before he returned.

"How did you get in here?" Gaara asked. It shouldn't be easy for anyone to break into the Kazekage's quarters. He wasn't upset, merely curious.

"Kankuro-kun helped me." Hinata replied quietly.

"Ah." He replied. Gaara made no move to start a conversation.

Hinata was at a loss. She knew she wanted to ask him about Maaya, but she didn't know where to start. Her brain stopped for a moment when she took in his appearance. His muscled arms and chest were bare and he was apparently ready for bed. She was completely distracted from her insecurities as she realized that she wanted to touch him. And kiss him. And other things…Then she realized that the weariness she noticed at dinner was still present. His eyes were dark with exhaustion. It wasn't fair of her to force him to discuss his past lover when they were both so weary. But she was here now, so what could she say?

"I know you haven't sleep for two days. So…" Hinata began uncertainly.

"Four." He interrupted.

"What?" she asked.

"I haven't slept for four days." Gaara replied. It was a statement, not a complaint.

"Th…That's too long." She finished lamely.

"Then…Then, I should go and let you rest." Hinata said unhappily. All her courage failed her. She had a convenient excuse. Gaara did not need an emotional girl bothering him in the middle of the night to discuss…well…anything. It was cowardice wrapped up in consideration. It was Hinata's old and comfortable habit.

"Come to bed and sleep with me." Gaara said off handedly. It was an impulse. Gaara never slept with anyone in near proximity. Normally, his lifetime of paranoia would not allow him to rest comfortably if another person was too close. But he already knew that Hinata was different. They had a brief time in the forest when they had slept well together.

He didn't wait for her response. Gaara turned from her and climbed into his bed.

A moment later, he felt the bed compress slightly as Hinata lay next to him. He rolled onto his back and pulled her to lie on his shoulder. She snuggled into him and smiled as she inhaled his clean masculine scent as she pressed her thinly covered breasts against his bare side. He pressed a simple kiss to her forehead and she began to relax immediately.

Hinata focused on the heat and warmth of Gaara's body and the simple gesture of inviting her into his bed. Whatever else might be true, Hinata knew that Gaara wanted her in his life and in his bed. For tonight at least. She didn't want to press him for more. Not tonight. She was too afraid of his answers.

Hinata shifted slightly and Gaara ended up with a face full of her long hair. The smell of jasmine and rain lingered for a moment before Hinata gently pulled her hair out of his way. After a few more adjustments, Hinata finally seemed to settle down in the unfamiliar bed.

The combined body heat was a nice refuge from the cold desert night. Gaara drifted to sleep quickly. He wondered when the smell of jasmine and rain had become so comforting.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

_**Author's notes: **_

_Err…..cough OOC cough…Please review!_

_Acknowledgements: The character of Aomi is borrowed with permission from Kaotic312 from her story Marry My father Please? It is a fabulous story. Don't believe me? Go read and review it! _


	16. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Warnings: **Sexual content, OCC-ness (since no one ever "makes-out" in the manga or anime, how would we know how they do it?), This chapter is un-beta'ed.

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Fifteen: Waking up**

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hyuuga Nana woke up shivering. She clutched her blanket tighter and buried her head under her pillow. The Konoha embassy in Suna was very comfortable. But the cold desert night penetrated the walls of the embassy and her simple room.

Nana sighed as she decided to climb out of bed for a drink of water and to check on her son. She grimaced slightly as the cold air hit her exposed skin and thin nightgown.

When Nana was an active Chunin, she had slept on forest floors, in caves, and even in trees without any problems. But that was more than ten years ago. Since then, she had become accustom to her own soft, warm bed in the Hyuuga home.

Nana quickly completed her tasks. She smiled knowing that Kosuke was safe and snoring away and adjusting relatively well to Sunagakure. If they were able to complete their mission, Kosuke would have the benefits of the Hyuuga line without the burden of the horrible Hyuuga traditions.

She paused before she headed back to bed. It was probably a good idea to check on Hinata-chan. The poor girl may be the future leader of their clan, but she was still relatively inexperienced in relationships. As she approached Hinata's door, she wondered briefly if Hinata had been able to sleep at all. She was so jealous and upset about Gaara's former girlfriend.

Nana opened Hinata's door and immediately activated her Byakugan. Hinata was missing, damn it. She checked the rest of the embassy. No Hinata and no intruders. She checked the position of the night sky. It was a few hours before dawn. She checked the surrounding buildings. She noted the Sand ANBU stationed in two locations outside the embassy.

Nana scanned the streets and buildings surrounding the embassy in increasing concentric circles. With the Byakugan, she would miss nothing.

Nana's concern eased, as she found no trace of Hinata. Whatever had happened, Hinata had likely left of her own will. There would be some sign of a fight if she had been attacked or kidnapped. Also, there was no indication that the Sand ANBU or any shinobi on night duty was alarmed.

Still, Nana almost screamed with frustration and relief when she finally found the missing Hyuuga Heiress. Instead she bit her lip and deactivated her Byakugan. Nana sat down heavily on Hinata's empty bed.

Hinata was asleep and curled up with the Kazekage in his bed.

Hyuuga Nana's fists twisted in the unused blankets as she considered the situation. Perhaps it was not as bad as she thought. Hinata had managed to get in bed with the Kazekage without being accused of attempted assassination. Nana reactivated her Byakugan. From they way they were cuddling, it appeared that the young Kazekage welcomed Hinata into his bed.

So that was probably a good thing.

Unfortunately, Nana's relief was short lived. As she scanned the area immediately surrounding the Kazekage's residence, she saw Baki and several ANBU arriving.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Baki was pissed. The ANBU reports were confusing and incomplete. He was awoken after four hours of sleep and forced to meet with the ANBU on site to find out what the hell was going on.

"So is there a threat to the Kazekage or Kankuro or isn't there?" He demanded.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Nana swore viciously. Baki and Sand ANBU where surrounding Hinata's position. They hadn't attacked yet, so they were probably uncertain of the situation. If Gaara had invited Hinata, he would have notified the ANBU. Nana's quick mind processed the most likely scenarios. It could end in one of two ways.

One: If Baki and the ANBU confronted her and accused her of an assassination attempt, Hinata would have to explain that even though she was uninvited, she wanted to seduce the Kazekage. The result might not be too bad, just Hinata's semi-public humiliation.

Or

Two: Hinata could be attacked by the ANBU. Win or lose, that incident would be reported to her father and the Hokage.

Neither outcome would help them establish the Sabaku no Hyuuga clan.

But…if Nana moved quickly she might be able to convince Baki and the ANBU to proceed more…delicately.

She ran to her room, grabbed her long coat and strapped a pair of kunai to her legs under her nightgown. She decided against a full weapons vest and pouch. She did not want to appear to be ready for a fight.

She rushed out of the embassy leaving a short note for Hyuuga Shinji. Nana made sure to wave to the ANBU watching the embassy so they would not be alarmed.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Baki scowled. The ANBU in front of him suppressed his fear and asked, "Baki-san, we have no more information. How should we proceed?"

Baki studied the situation.

A foreign nin approached the drunk brother of the Kazekage. She appeared to offer herself to Kankuro. Kankuro, an elite Jonin and loyal brother, appeared to take her up on this offer and let her enter the Kazekage household. A few hours later, the disheveled Kankuro is seen leaving the residence and heading towards his puppet workshop. ANBU confirm that Kankuro was not the Hyuuga in henge form.

'So where the hell is the Hyuuga Heiress? And why was she sleeping with Kankuro?' Baki thought angrily. 'ANBU did the right thing. If anyone should to check on Gaara, it has to be me. Temari and I are probably the only ones who could survive barging in on Gaara or Kankuro with a woman.'

Baki cursed again. His face hardened as he tried to calm himself. It was a very low probability that the Hyuuga Heiress was trying to assassinate Gaara. Perhaps she was trying to sow discord between the brothers. But that didn't serve any obvious purpose. Regardless, it was unreasonably reckless to allow her to be out of the ANBU observation under the circumstances.

It was humiliating that his ANBU could not keep track of the Hyuuga girl. Baki fumed. But there was nothing for it. Baki would have to confront Kankuro and Gaara to find out what was going on. The siblings would not be happy to be interrupted. If Kankuro had sex with her and left her, it was stupid for him to leave her alone in the residence. If she had somehow managed to get to Gaara, that could be dangerous.

If Gaara found her in his brother's bed…that would probably be bad but not dangerous.

At least not for Gaara. The Hyuuga girl would get what she deserved.

It was a small risk, to wait things out, but Baki couldn't accept it. He had to know where she was and if she posed a danger.

Baki's dark musings were interrupted by the arrival of yet another ANBU operative.

"Hyuuga Nana is headed this way." He reported.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Nana deactivated her Byakugan to conserve her chakra. She focused and pushed chakra to her feet. She ran up the side of the building to the roof where Baki was expecting her.

She climbed over the short wall to stand on the roof with six ANBU and Baki. She was out of breath and panting slightly. Her dark unbound hair was flying wildly around her in the wind. Nana cursed inwardly as her chest heaved with exertion. She took a breath and tried to steady herself. She spoke with as much dignity as she could manage. "Baki-san, may I have a word in private?"

Mentally Baki choked even as he nodded slightly and moved to speak with her.

As a man, Baki could appreciate the vision of this woman before him. Her pale skin was flush and slightly damp from sweat. Her clothing clung to her shapely body. Nana's slightly erratic breathing only enhanced the effect of a woman filled with primal energy. He could almost feel the increase of testosterone behind him as the male ANBU had a similar reaction to the Hyuuga woman.

But with a shinobi's disciplined eye, Baki took in her appearance. She was wearing a thin nightgown covered by a long coat. Her disheveled appearance indicated that she was not part of planned mission or assassination attempt. Actually, Nana looked like she had just gotten out of bed. Baki's gaze skimmed the way she moved and her clothes. No weapons pouch. But perhaps a concealed set of kunai? He tried not to stare at her legs too obviously.

Nana tried to control her breathing. Her life generally consisted of managing finances and politics for the Hyuuga family. Running across town and scaling a wall was not difficult. But she was out of practice and out of shape.

Nana noticed Baki's sharp eyes on her. She took off her coat and handed it to him. The chill air bit into her exposed arms and legs. "You can see I am not prepared for a fight." She stated directly.

Baki gaped a moment. He closed his mouth quickly and took note that she was certainly not dressed or armed for a serious fight. Nana's toned, pale body was outlined in the moonlight. The cold air caused her to shiver and her nipples to harden through the thin nightgown.

Intellectually, Baki had recognized that Hyuuga Nana was an attractive woman. But seeing her body framed by the clingy material stirred his blood.

Baki scowled at his reaction and asked roughly. "What do you know?"

Hyuuga Nana paused for a moment. "Hinata-sama is with the Kazekage." She stated simply.

Baki blinked at her. He was not a professional interrogator, but he was pretty sure that she was telling the truth. But how would she know? He waited for her to continue.

Nana shrugged. "She wanted to see him. They're both fine. They're sleeping."

"So _**why**_ are you here?" He asked bluntly.

"I didn't want there to be a misunderstanding." Nana explained. "Hinata-sama is the future leader of the Hyuuga clan. But she is also a young woman. She wanted to see the man she wants to marry. In private. I found her missing and used our Hyuuga bloodline limit to find her. I saw you outside and I wanted to avoid any…problems. "

Baki didn't trust Nana, but he wanted to believe that Hinata posed no threat to Gaara. For Gaara's sake as well as for Suna. "So why did she offer herself to Kankuro first?" He asked.

"_WHAT?"_

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata awoke to the sound of Gaara's even breathing. She knew he had fallen asleep before her. She lay in his arms with her back to his chest. She could feel his warm, even breaths on her neck. It was comforting to know that he trusted her enough to fall asleep with her.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the moments. Gaara's warm hard body was wrapped gently around her. They must have shifted positions in their sleep.

They hadn't talked at all.

Somehow, last night, it was enough that he wanted to hold her and have her close. Hinata liked that. She smiled with her eyes closed and with Gaara silently sleeping and breathing behind her.

She liked the silence between them. It felt like trust.

It felt like acceptance.

Gaara pulled her closer to him. He pressed a kiss into the crook of Hinata's neck. She squeaked in surprise. She hadn't realized he was awake.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Baki wondered at the dark shade of red that Nana was turning.

Nana suppressed her outrage. She couldn't afford to slap the stupid man in front of her. "Explain." She gritted out between clenched teeth. The cold air didn't bother her. Her anger and frustration at the situation was more then enough to heat her blood. How dare Baki imply such behavior? Hinata would never play one man off another. But Nana had to admit, Hinata was stupid too. She should have been more careful.

Baki explained Hinata's interaction with the drunk Kankuro. He noticed that Nana was upset. Well tough shit. He didn't want to be up in the middle of the night worrying about assassination attempts or the sex life of Gaara, Kankuro or anyone else.

Nana took a moment to process Baki's description of Kankuro and Hinata's behavior. "So basically. You think she exposed herself to him and then followed him to his bed to get into the Kazekage's home?"

"It is one possible scenario." Baki defended.

"Or maybe she was showing him that she was not carrying any weapons and convinced him to help her." Nana said patiently. She inclined her head to her coat that was in Baki's hand. "Did you think I was 'offering myself to you' when I handed you my coat?"

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara turned Hinata so she was on her back and lean over her to kiss her shoulder and collarbone.

One hand slipped under Hinata and inside her shirt to caress the sensitive skin of her back. While his other hand pushed up the front of her shirt and massaged her breast. He rubbed his thumb across her nipple and placed his mouth on the aroused tip. Hinata's eyes rolled up and she gasped in pleasure as she enjoyed his touch.

Her brain was getting fuzzy, but she forced herself to remember why she wanted to see Gaara. Her body and the growing wetness between her thighs tried to tell her that it was for exactly _**this**_ reason. But the jealous and insecure part of her mind refused to give up.

"Gaara?" Hinata begged quietly. His hands stilled. Gaara glared at her slightly and sighed as his pulled his hands out of her shirt.

He rolled onto his back, but not away from her. "We should wait?" He asked her while looking at the ceiling. He really did not understand why she still wanted to wait. But he would _**try**_ to understand.

Hinata blushed. That wasn't what she was asking him.

She just needed a few answers first. "No…I mean yes." Hinata tried again. "I just want to talk first. I…I want to ask you about…Chikamatsu Maaya."

Hinata wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear her own heart pounding. She was afraid of what Gaara might say about his first love.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Baki narrowed his one good eye. She was mocking him. This retired leaf nin was mocking him and his elite Sand ANBU.

'Still,' he thought, 'she has a point.'

He gave a hand signal to the ANBU and dismissed them back to their regular posts. It really irked him, but he felt himself flush slightly at the thought of the fiery Hyuuga woman "offering" herself.

"Follow me." He said abruptly as he turned and jumped off the roof to the ground level.

Nana paused for a moment and followed. She wondered at Baki's darkened expression. Perhaps she had antagonized him too much. She landed a little harder then she would have liked, but managed to keep her balance and not break anything. "Where are we going?" She asked as she jogged to catch up to the taller jonin.

"To check on Kankuro and confirm your story." He replied.

Nana let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Okay." She replied as she finally caught up to him and matched his fast pace. "Can I have my coat back now?"

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara continued to stare at the ceiling. They lay together in silence for minutes. Hinata wondered if she was going to regret asking the question. She shivered slightly and huddled closer to Gaara. She pressed against him and pulled his arm over to wrap around her again.

"Chikamatsu Maaya." He repeated finally.

Gaara was a deliberate thinker. He learned a long time ago, that silence was often the best answer. But in this case, he knew that silence was not acceptable.

Gaara answered slowly. "Maaya is very skilled. Very experienced."

Hinata stomach twisted. 'Maaya is better then me in every way.' She thought miserably. She didn't know if he was talking about Maaya's skill and experience as a shinobi or as a lover. She didn't know which would be worst. But she did her best to hide her growing discomfort.

"Maaya is a highly trusted Sand shinobi." He continued

'While I am a Konoha intruder and possible assassin.' Hinata thought.

"I have known Maaya for many years. She and Temari have been friends and sparring partners since they were genin." Gaara explained.

'And I'm the weird friend of Naruto.' Hinata thought despondently. 'We have only been together a handful of times. While you have known _**her**_ for years.'

"If you are going to defeat her in combat, you will have to end it quickly and decisively." Gaara continued oblivious to Hinata's inner turmoil.

'What?' Hinata thought. She was startled from her depressing inner monologue. When he didn't continue speaking, Hinata asked aloud. "What do you mean?"

Gaara sighed and looked at her finally. "You can't win in an extended fight with her. Maaya is too good. As a puppeteer, she is an excellent distance fighter and she has years more mission experience then you."

"You think she is stronger then me?" Hinata asked with genuine curiosity.

Gaara shook his head. "You are both strong. Maaya has more experience. You will need to take her down quickly if you want to win."

"You…want me to win?" She asked hesitantly.

Gaara paused. He was confused. If Hinata didn't win, the Sunagakure counsel might not approve the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal. "Of course." He answered simply.

"So…you aren't worried about Maaya?" Hinata pressed.

Gaara shook his head again. "I trust you will not kill Maaya or permanently injury her. You have great chakra control."

Hinata smiled a huge smile. Gaara didn't know how jealous Hinata was or what she as capable of. But that was a good thing. Gaara didn't think Hinata had any reason _**to be**_ jealous.

Gaara had also said he believed in Hinata's ability to win. Gaara still cared for Maaya. He didn't want Maaya dead or permanently injured. But Hinata could live with that.

When Gaara added. "Maaya is a great asset to this village. After we are married, you will be a member of this village." Hinata felt she had to kiss him.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Kankuro hissed slightly as Hyuuga Nana wrapped his bandages tighter.

Half asleep, he had been confronted by Baki and Nana in his private workshop.

Kankuro's side of the conversation was pretty easy. He just answered the rapid-fire set of questions. "No, Hina-Hime never tried to seduce me. Yes, I'm sure she didn't have any weapons. Yes, I left her alone in Gaara's room. No I didn't think it was worth mentioning to the ANBU. Yes, I am still drunk and partly hung over. No, I don't need to have my injuries looked at. Yes, I'm sure. No, get off me!"

At this point, Baki had helped Nana pull Kankuro's shirt off to look at his bandaged and fractured ribs. A few moments later, Baki was handing new bandages to Nana to attend to Kankuro. It was a fresh injury from the mission he completed earlier in the day.

"Ouch!" the puppet master complained as Nana tugged a little too tight, _**again**_. He suspected she was doing it on purpose. Though it was possible she really was that inept.

"I'm not a medic nin." Nana grumbled. "You should get this looked at."

"I'm working. I don't have time." Kankuro retorted.

"Working _on what_? I thought you would be with Aomi tonight." Baki asked. He wanted Kankuro to take better care of himself. A nin is only as good as his health.

"A nin is only as good as his health." Nana voiced Baki's thoughts. "I hope my son is not as pigheaded as you." She muttered.

Kankuro chuckled. "You're too hot to be acting like my mother, Hyuuga Nana." He said with a leer. She swatted away one of his hands as he pretended to reach for her. He glared as he added. "I _**should be**_ with Aomi. But I didn't want bother with these ribs and I wanted to work something out."

Nana ignored him and followed up on Baki's question. "What are you working on?"

Baki hide a small smile of approval. It was good to see a woman mothering the gruff boy. The women Kankuro usually associated with were…hedonistic rather then nurturing.

Kankuro sighed and explained his ideas to help train Hinata for her "demonstration" fight with Maaya.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara didn't question his good fortune. Hinata kissed him thoroughly and ran the palms of her hands across his bare chest.

Gaara hadn't said he loved her, but she had not expected or even hoped for that.

Politics, respect, lust, and trust. He trusted her and wanted her. With just a few words, Gaara had almost washed away her jealousy. Almost.

Looking and touching the toned body of the stoic man in bed with her, Hinata wanted to completely claim him. She felt her body begin to hum with desire as she ran her hands over his chest, towards his stomach and the top edge of his lightweight pants. The corner of her brain and heart, which was green with envy and jealousy, wanted to show him every thing she had to offer.

She breathed a whisper of thanks into the next kiss and sat up to pull her own nightshirt off. She allowed Gaara a moment to understand that that the talking was over.

She kissed him again more urgently. Gaara's body responded instantly and his brain did not interrupt. Gaara's palmed her bare breasts and she moaned softly as he ran his thumbs over her erect nipples. Hinata could feel him lengthen and hardened against her as she shifted to straddle him.

Gaara pulled her down to capture her breast in his mouth and swirl his tongue. Hinata gasped and closed her eyes in pleasure. She shifted to the side slightly but allowed Gaara to continue to taste her breast. After another moment, she pushed on him slightly and pulled at his pants. He got the message and a moment later his pants and underclothes were tossed on the floor. Hinata's remaining clothes were close behind.

Gaara ran his hands over her naked body. He paused to cup her bottom and then pulled her into a crushing embrace. Hinata inhaled the scent of wind and sand as the heat of his body was pressed against her. She shivered in anticipation. She returned his embrace, massaging his back with her small, calloused hands.

She wanted to do something special for Gaara. Hinata rolled Gaara onto his back and scooted down his body so she was positioned between his legs. He did not protest. He looked puzzled for a moment before he felt her hands and soft kisses working down his stomach toward his erection. Her long dark hair whispered across his skin like a promise. He smiled and half-closed his eyes as he turned to look at the ceiling again.

Gaara's eyes widen in surprise as he sensed Hinata drawing chakra to her fingertips.

He reminded himself that he trusted her. And he realized that if he was wrong about her, he was an idiot and deserved whatever she was going to do to him.

Hinata held her breath as she skimmed Gaara's stomach with her chakra filled fingertips. When she found the spot she was looking for below his stomach, she pushed several gentle pulses of chakra into Gaara's chakra network.

Gaara gasped as incredible pleasure washed through him and he hardened beyond anything he had ever experienced. His brain shut down completely as she moved to touch the head of his penis with her chakra charged fingertips. He was literally throbbing with excitement in her hand. She gently stroked him and he thought he was going to explode before they started.

Hinata blushed as Gaara released an incredibly sensuous guttural moan.

Her blush became small smile of embarrassed satisfaction. She had made this incredible man make _**that**_ sound. She was completely aroused. Her skin flushed with excitement. She leaned down and took him in her mouth. Gaara arched off the bed. He only enjoyed the intense feeling for a moment. He pulled her roughly up and over him. He whispered, "I want you with me."

Hinata blushed even harder than before as she nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. Hinata positioned her core over his huge rock hard erection and looked directly into his eyes. He looked up at her with open eyes. She was filled with a nervous happiness. She knew he wasn't thinking about anyone else.

Hinata held him with one hand and teased both of them by rubbing the tip of his erection against her wet center. They were both more than ready. Then she pushed down slowly. Gaara groaned again in pleasure though his eyes never left her face.

She was hot and tight. Every sensation was heightened. Gaara had had sex before. Many times. But this was better. Gaara wondered if it was an effect of the chakra she had applied to that pressure point or something else.

In the very small part of his mind, which was still coherent, he remembered something Temari had said about Shikamaru. "I love him. When I'm with him everything is better. Just better."

And this sex was so good. Did this mean he loved Hinata?

Gaara's line of thought was lost again as Hinata lifted herself and pushed down further until he was buried deep within her body. He felt as though he might go insane with pleasure. Hinata moaned with pain and pleasure as he completely filled and stretched her. The tight heat felt better than either could have imagined.

Hinata finally broke eye contact when she started to move up and down. With each move, the pain faded and the pleasure increased. She looked down at the erotic connection between them. The visual proof of their intimacy and the smooth hot friction was driving her to her limit quickly. Gaara reached between them and touch the nub above her center. She gasped and shuttered in bliss as he rolled his fingers. Gaara took over the pace and thrust up into her deeply as she came hard around him. She stayed with him as he pushed hard and fast to ride out his own release.

Hinata was still trembling when she collapsed onto him. She buried her head into his shoulder and panted softly. Gaara remained sheathed within her.

Despite the mind-blowing release, Gaara was still hard and still filled her. She squeezed him with her internal muscles and he rewarded her with a quick thrust before he shifted her so he could reach her face and kiss her deeply.

Hinata sighed with post-coital happiness and lethargy. She giggled slightly as she remembered Kiba's advice.

"What is it?" Gaara asked sleepily. Hinata was laying over him. He was still sheathed inside her. Although he had come hard, his erection was still throbbing. He groaned as Hinata squeezed him again.

"M-My friend's advice." Hinata said simply. She marveled at Gaara's stamina. They were still connected and she could feel every twitch of his penis.

Gaara pulled her off his erection. Hinata wanted to complain but he shifted them off the wetness of the sheets and spooned her from behind. It was similar to the position they had been in when they had awakened.

"What about his advice?" Gaara asked. His breath tickled the shell of her ear.

Hinata shivered with desire as she felt the full length of his body against hers. Their bodies were damp with sweat and the evidence of their passion. "Kiba wanted to me to make sure you could 'satisfy me'." She whispered.

"Hm." Gaara replied. He lifted her leg and positioned himself carefully. With one swift movement he entered her again. Hinata groaned with surprise and pleasure.

Spooning her from behind, Gaara rocked into her. The movements were slow and more awkward then when she was on top. Gaara wasn't seated as deeply within her. But he was able to hold her tightly in his arms and massage her breasts gently.

He kissed her neck and listened to her small moans and gasps of pleasure. The smaller and slower movements were less intense, but more intimate.

For long minutes, Gaara stroked evenly and smoothly into Hinata's hot sheath. Eventually, he felt the effects of his sleep deprivation and his earlier release, he decided he better finish them both quickly before he fell asleep.

He reached around her and pulled her hand to the area they connected. "Touch yourself," he whispered. Hinata trembled at the sensuous words and complied. Gaara shifted them to improve his angle of penetration and his leverage. He put both hands on her hips. He thrust more aggressively with long hard strokes while Hinata touched the small bundle of nerves that would bring her to climax.

Gaara's increased his pace as Hinata moaned and whimpered. He felt her inner muscles clutch and weep for him as she came apart for the second time. He continued his long hard thrusts as the blissful spasms washed over her again and again.

When she was panting for breath and replete, he finally allowed himself his second release as he pressed deeply into Hinata.

They stayed together like that until Gaara softened. He shifted until he was fully out. Hinata mewed a small protest. But a few moments later they were both breathing evenly and near sleep.

The sex was great. But this was really good too. Just holding each other.

Hinata was not a virgin. She knew that great sex made you feel like you were in love. Especially for girls. Still, she was surprised at how close she felt to Gaara.

Gaara didn't know what to think. He kept thinking, that sex had never been this good before.

Hinata was the first to snap out of the post-coital bliss and random musings. "Shit." She swore softly.

The single vulgar word was enough to rouse Gaara into alertness. Was there someone approaching his room? An attack? He didn't sense anything. Hinata was suddenly tense within his embrace. Gaara concentrated and extended his senses further out. Still no sign of danger.

"What is it?" Gaara asked. He didn't know what had upset her.

"We-We d-didn't…" Hinata stumbled over her words.

"What?" Gaara asked again.

"We didn't use protection!" Hinata blurted out all at once. She buried her head in the pillow in embarrassment. How could she be so stupid?

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara blinked. He blinked several more times. 'That's why the sex was better. No condom. So it's not love.' He thought. For some reason, he was disappointed. He looked at the upset girl in his bed and tried to focus on her concern.

It was an unfamiliar line of thought for Gaara. So it took him awhile to organize his questions.

"We didn't use condoms." He stated.

Hinata nodded into the pillow.

"Condoms are used to prevent disease and pregnancy." Gaara continued slowly.

"We both have clean medical health. It states that in the reports exchanged during the preliminary negotiations." Gaara was referring to the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal. Both villages had released complete physical health reports on Gaara and Hinata during the early discussions.

"So your concern is pregnancy?" Gaara finally asked.

Hinata looked up from the pillow surprised. She hadn't really thought it through. She just knew that she was always supposed to use protection until she was married.

But Gaara was right. They were both healthy according to their last physical exams. The only concern was pregnancy. And they were _**planning**_ to get married.

Get married, become pregnant with Gaara's child, and change the Hyuuga clan. Once Hinata was pregnant there would be no question of the permanence of the relationship with the Kazekage. That was the plan right?

Hinata realized that Gaara was waiting for her answer.

"I-I g-guess I am worried about it." She confessed. She was so confused, her stutter returned in force.

Gaara thought about it. They were young. But they were shinobi. Either one of them could be killed on a mission or be assassinated before they were twenty.

Gaara was not ready to be a parent. It took him years to adjust to being…well…not homicidal. It took more years to adjust after Shukaku was removed. It was unlikely that he would ever be "ready" to be a parent.

Gaara spoke slowly, "Sooner or later…it should not matter. We can be married shortly after the Council agree to the Sabaku no Hyuuga Proposal."

Hinata's heart stopped for a moment. She blinked in surprise. Gaara's simple comments about their marriage slowly sunk in to her brain. She felt her face begin to heat as she realized, 'He really does want a family.'

She let relief flood her and relaxed again. Hinata settled back into Gaara's arms. Gaara was pleased that Hinata was no longer upset. He kissed the back of her neck through her messy long hair.

"Do you have to get up now?" She asked hesitantly. It was past dawn. The Kazekage was probably expected in his office or in meetings soon. Hinata knew that Nana would expect her for breakfast at the embassy soon.

Gaara tugged the covers over both of them.

"I'll send a sand clone to tell Baki to deal with my morning work." Gaara focused his mind. Sand poured out of his gourd in the corner of the room. "I can have Baki notify the embassy that you are with me if you would like?" He added as an afterthought.

Hinata nodded even as her groggy mind tried to tell her that Nana was going to be completely tick off.

A perfect sand clone of the Kazekage appeared and poof'ed out of the bedroom. Gaara never slept in and Gaara never took a day off. Baki might be worried, but he would not dare to interrupt him.

Satisfied that the sand clone would be able to deliver the message and buy them some time together, Gaara let himself enjoy the moment. He inhaled deeply and took in the scent of sex, sweat and jasmine. He closed his eyes to sleep.

Hinata lay content. Completely secure in the warmth of Gaara's embrace and his home.

They breathed in time with each other.

And were asleep within minutes.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's notes: **

Today, October 15, 2007 is the one-year anniversary of this story. This was and is my first fanfic. I'm still planning to finish it.

The last two lines are pulled from my other story To Be A Cool Adult. Yes, I am copying myself. Funny, but I have started to notice sections of To Change Hyuuga directly copied into other people's stories. It's sort of odd to be plagiarized in fanfiction. I don't even know if I should call people on it or just ignore it.

Next update will be an intermission. An "Outtake" from the story and it will be up soon. Gracemis chats with Gaara and Hinata about the story.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	17. Intermission: Omake

**Intermission**

(We will return to the story in the next update.)

_Scene: gracemis, Hinata and Gaara have tea and discuss the last chapter and some hints for the rest of the story)_

gracemis: So what did you think of the sex scene? Worth waiting for?

Gaara: Definitely.

Hinata: Yes (blushes), really good…but didn't you think I was pretty OOC? I don't think I am usually so…aggressive, (pauses thoughtfully) or experienced…

gracemis: Well, you aren't really a shy little virgin. You're a kunoichi, a female ninja that has killed many people with her bare hands.

Hinata: (nods) Go on

gracemis: After a few near death experiences on missions and after a couple of close friends got hurt badly, you wanted to know what it feels like to be alive. Before you die you wanted to have sex. You looked for a guy you trusted…and you figured things out pretty fast fro there.

Hinata: …uh…o-okay.

Gaara: …So…who?

gracemis: (puts hand up) Don't ask. Jealousy makes you stupid.

Hinata: (nods) Yes that was the whole point of that long scene with Nana right? I was stupid and impulsive because I was jealous and insecure. But I was also lucky because Nana had my back.

Gaarra: (nods in agreement), and you're setting Baki up for something.

gracemis: yeah

Hinata: So what about Nana? As an OC she doesn't seem to be a very good ninja.

gracemis: That's right, she isn't. Nana is retired. Before that she was an "okay" chunin. Not exceptional at all. It's one of the reasons the Hyuuga clan don't mind if she leaves Konoha despite her mad financial skills.

Hinata: I see. So pretty much all of the Hyuuga's who are planning to move with me to Suna have some kind of "flaw". Including me I suppose. That's why my father is willing to go along with the Sabaku no Hyuuga plan.

gracemis: (nods) so any other comments?

Gaara: Back to the sex scene. I thought I was OCC too. Too passive.

gracemis: Oh yeah, but that's part of the story.

Gaara: (frowns) Explain.

gracemis: Gaara, you spent years hurting people and one of your greatest fear is that you will hurt someone you care about.

Gaara: Okay. So?

gracemis: (impatiently) So when you have sex you are careful not to be too aggressive or hurt your partners. You don't let yourself lose too much control.

Hinata: (clears throat) Partner. Just one. Me. No one else from now on.

Gaara: (starts to laugh)…

Hinata: (jealously) W-what?

Gaara: Not you, (puts arm around her to reassure her.) What gracemis said. So does this mean we only get to have "nice" sex for the rest of the story?

gracemis: (mumbles) umm…well you know that sex scenes are really not my thing…

Hinata: wait…wait…wait…you promised that after we _**waited**_ we could have lots and lots of hot sex.

Gaara: (nods) That's right. Back at the end of "Chapter nine: What a girl wants"

Gaara: And we did **wait,** we are **done** waiting.

Hinata: (nods in agreement)

gracemis: ummm….did I say that?….(backs away)

Hinata: Yes you did. (stomps her foot) You said once we had sex, we would be having great sex for the rest of the story. And that would be too distracting if had sex too early.

gracemis: (looking somewhere else) oh…ha ha…I guess I did say that…

Hinata: AND you agreed that having great sex was not going to ruin our future.

Gaara: So YOU OWE us. (glare)

gracemis: maybe…maybe off camera sex…you don't really need sex to progress the relationship...That is, it is part of the relationship, but not the whole thing.

Hinata: Remember, we are eighteen, planning to get married and definitely "in lust" with each other. At the very least.

Gaara: And Hinata's the first girl I've had sex with for several months, so I'm ready for A LOT of private time.

gracemis: (nervously) I'll see what I can do.

Gaara: one more thing.

gracemis: (defeated) yes?

Gaara: I'm pretty sure I can go for more then 2 rounds.

Hinata: (blushes)

gracemis: Oh….um. I agree. But remember for this time, you only had a few hours of sleep and a few hours of restorative meditation over the past four days. Actually two rounds, one right after another is pretty good.

Hinata: That's right. I think guys usually need a break or a nap before the second round.

gracemis: (blinks)

Hinata: um...not that I really would know or anything (blushes)

Gaara: (scowls) So…WHO?

gracemis: Don't ask. Jealousy makes you _stupid._

Gaara: (through clenched teeth) right.

gracemis: right…um…anyway, I agree that if you were rested, you could probably go for another round. Great chakra control, a lot of stamina, hormonal eighteen year old. You are definitely going to be way above average in terms of performance and endurance.

Gaara: (slightly mollified): hmm.

Hinata: Oh! (blushes deeply)

**_Authors note: review if you laughed or review if you side with gracemis or with Gaara/Hinata_**


	18. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Thanks to all reviewers. I really appreciate your comments!**

**Warnings: result of writers block and lots of interruptions.**

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Sixteen: Training **

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata panted. Her normally pale face was flushed from exertion. Sweat dripped unceremoniously down the side of her face. She closed her eyes for a moment to wipe the sweat off with the back of her hand. Then she leaned back against the wall to catch her breath.

Kankuro invaded her personal space of the umpteenth time that day. He leaned over her and said tauntingly, "Is that all you've got?"

Hinata's eyes snapped open. She peeked at the tall dark haired puppet master who had been teasing and pushing her all day. She gave an exasperated groan and took off running again.

In her mind, she wanted to curse Gaara's brother and his stupid training.

But in her mind, she also knew that Kankuro was right. Hinata needed to get her body more accustom to the dry heat and dust filled wind. It was Kankuro's idea to push her body to its limit. It would force her heart and lungs to adapt quickly.

Running laps in the Suna training area was not much fun, but it worked.

Hinata couldn't afford for her attacks or defenses to be slowed by seconds because she had to stop to rub sand out of her eyes, to cough or to catch her breath.

Kankuro seemed to take a great deal of pleasure in teasing her and provoking her to keep moving. She had been alternating between running, various weight lifting exercises and short taijutsu sparing sessions all day. No chakra manipulation exercises today. Hinata was dirty, sweaty and exhausted. But she was definitely getting used to ignoring the heat and dry, sand-filled air. The rest of her body _hurt_ too much to worry about her lungs or eyes.

But she didn't stumble or complain as she lapped some young genin. Or when she passed Kankuro as he sat working on a new poison weapon for his puppets.

Hinata occupied her mind by counting the different groups of genin she had seen in the training area, wondering how Nana, Shinji and Kosuke were doing at the academy. Hinata hoped that Hyuuga Shinji could eventually become and instructor at the Sunagakure Academy. She was certain he would be as good an instructor as Iruka-sensei. Shinji and Iruka were similar in many ways: capable, tough, kind and a good sense of humor.

"Hina-hime! Water break!" Kankuro finally called to her.

She practically danced to the shaded break area. She was eager for the rest and a respite from the brutal heat and sun.

"Not bad Hina-hime, we should be able to work on tactics tomorrow and less on your physical adaptation." Kankuro complimented her as he handed her some water.

Hinata nodded as she quickly sipped the life saving fluid. "Thanks Kankuro-kun."

"Sure." The puppeteer looked slyly at his –oh-so-easy-to-tease- future sister-in-law. He grinned at her.

"After all, what kind of man would I be if I didn't give you a better work out then my little brother." Kankuro said calmly through his smirk.

Hinata coughed and gagged on her water. She tried to glare at the stupid man even as she blushed scarlet.

Hinata wasn't as shy or innocent as everyone assumed.

But Hinata was not happy that **everyone** knew that she and Gaara had sex.

Baki knew. Nana knew. Kankuro knew. All the elite jonin who guarded the Kazekage knew. At least half of the sand nin who on night duty knew.

When Gaara and Hinata had finally gotten up and faced their responsibilities in the late morning, they found a crowd of people waiting for them in the Kazekage's office. Without ceremony, Gaara announced that Hinata was to have full access to the Kazekage's quarters without exception. Hinata blushed but managed not to faint as a thousand pair of inquisitive eyes turned on her.

Hinata sighed. She was happy she survived the morning. Though she wasn't sure if she would survive Kankuro's "training" much longer. The physical training she could handle. It was difficult, but not more so then training with Neji or with the energetic Lee. No, it was _**the**_ _**other**_ part of the training that was causing her to blush and stumble all day long.

She returned to sipping her water just as Kankuro used a chakra string to pull her forward. She stumbled forward and into his arms.

"Ahh!" She cried out, started by his actions.

"Tomorrow, Hina-hime, we work on cutting chakra strings and rapid follow through attacks." Kankuro said. He tousled her hair as he would a child's and then turned her towards the academy. "Let's go check on your _clan_." He walked confidently towards the small round building, which housed the relatively new academy.

Hinata blinked as she followed a moment later. "Kankuro-kun…do you think…this is really…necessary?"

"Acclimating your lungs and heart to the climate? Absolutely." He replied easily.

"No. I mean, yes, I agree with that part of the training." She stumbled as her tired body protested and her mind tried to get the words out. "I mean _**the other**_ part of the training."

Kankuro laughed. "You mean the part where I verbally and physically tease you and put you off guard?" He continued walking without looking at her.

Hinata nodded.

"But that's the _**most**_ fun." Kankuro said as he turned suddenly and Hinata bumped into him. She was really tired. Her breathing was even, but slightly labored. She was dirty from training in the sand and sun all day. She looked embarrassed and miserable. Kankuro's grin faded at little at the sight.

He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look up at him. "Hyuuga Hinata. Do you want to marry my brother?"

Hinata nodded.

"Do know that verbal harassment can an effective weapon in combat? Especially one-one combat?"

Hinata nodded.

"Do you like having sex with Gaara?"

Hinata blushed deeply and replied indignantly, "N-none of your business!"

"Well Maaya really liked having sex with Gaara."

CRACK!

It took a moment for Kankuro to realize he was sitting on the ground. He rubbed his jaw ruefully. 'That's going to bruise.' He thought, mildly amused that she had been able to land one on him so easily.

Hinata knelt down next to Kankuro. "S-Sorry about that." She mumbled.

She wasn't sure if she was apologizing because she hit him or because she had enjoyed it.

"S'okay. You just proved my point. You have to be able to keep your cool even when someone is saying personal things to you." Kankuro explained.

"Maaya knows a lot of personal things about Gaara." He added.

Hinata nodded. She repented and reached over to put her hand on Kankuro's jaw and heal the bruised area.

The _almost_ intimate gesture was not lost on Kankuro. His eyes softened as he observed the beautiful girl concentrate as she healed his sore jaw. Kankuro probably knew Hinata better then Gaara, despite the proposed marriage agreement. Kankuro and Hinata's team had been on several missions together. So he knew her teammates as well.

He knew that Hinata was just being kind and thoughtful as she gently cupped his face and warmth flooded his chakra network as she healed him. She was just being herself.

But knowing that didn't stop the warm feeling rising in his chest, the feeling of affection toward the kunoichi. It didn't stop Kankuro from feeling some "tension."

"Tension" that Hinata was completely oblivious too.

Kankuro smiled slightly at Hinata. Hinata was going to marry Gaara. She would be good for his little brother. Still Kankuro was grateful that he would be able to see Aomi tonight and relieve his "tension."

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara let out a breath he felt he had been holding for hours.

The Kazekage stood in front of the smoking remains of a teahouse.

Kankuro was a regular patron of said teahouse.

The infiltration attempt had been poorly planned and poorly executed. The damage to the village was minimal. In fact, there had only been three fatalities and one building destroyed.

The would-be spies from a nameless small hidden village had been caught in the teahouse early this morning. They were planting listening devices in the building. When they were discovered, they foolishly chose to explode themselves as well as the building.

Gaara was more then a little relieved that Kankuro had not been with Aomi last night. It was well known that Gaara valued his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari above almost everything. Had anything happened to Kankuro….well…the world would likely have seen a very bloody rampage as the Kazekage took his revenge.

It appeared to be an isolated cell of nin trying to make a name for themselves and not part of a new invasion plan. The death of Aomi, and her colleagues was unfortunate, but it was not going to send Sunagakure to war. His brother would be saddened, but such is the way of life in any hidden village. Life was sometimes unfair and brief. Gaara would ask Baki to break the news to Kankuro since Temari had not yet returned.

Fortunately when the dust settled, this incident would not be considered significant.

Gaara should have known better. After all, in the desert the dust never settles.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata and Kankuro waited just outside the academy building for Shinji and the others to finish the last part of their tour. They sat together on a small stone bench shaded by the building. They watched silently as students and teachers came and went. Kankuro was observing Hinata as she slowly relaxed from the intense training.

The Hyuuga heiress was doing well physically. But it was hard for her overcome her natural modesty and ignore his teasing.

Kankuro was worried that a few moments lost in embarrassment or anger might cost Hinata the match with Maaya. So he was relentless in his teasing. Plus, for Kankuro, it was fun too.

"Hey Hina-hime, if Maaya told you she was in love with Gaara, would you be able to fight her?" Kankuro asked curiously.

Hinata shrugged. She tried to say the right things. "I want to win. I want to change my clan." That was true. But inside, she was unsure. Part of her worried that Gaara might be happier with Maaya, it seemed unfair to manipulate him into a marriage for her own motives. It was one kind of problem if Maaya loved Gaara. It was another kind of problem if Gaara returned those feelings.

Hinata turned to face Kankuro. "Did…does…Gaara love her?" She finally asked.

It was Kankuro's turn to shrug. "I don't know. I don't think so. But he liked her and he was…_quiet_ after she left." He answered honestly. "Not heart broken, he's been through too much for that. Just…quiet."

Hinata tried to hide her discomfort by stretching and trying to rub her sore shoulder.

Kankuro chuckled. "Sore already? But Gaara's not here to rub your feet." He teased.

Hinata froze for an instant. The "training" must be paying off. She didn't blush (much) this time. "W-Well you'll just have to do it then." She retorted bravely and stuck out her leg for him to massage it. Hinata was tired of his teasing and wanted to push back a little. She wanted to make him uncomfortable for a change.

Instead, Kankuro just grab her leg and swung her around so that her leg was on his lap. He applied mild pressure to her sore muscles as she sat there in shock.

"That was a good attempt, but be careful what you wish for." Kankuro said with smirk as Hinata's embarrassment and her blush intensified.

But it felt so-oooh good to have her sore legs massaged.

She was distracted from their overly familiar position when Hinata recognized one of the students from the training field. They young boy had caught her attention while she had been running laps earlier. The kids had been practicing throwing shuriken. The flaxen haired boy was probably only 8 years old. But his skill was better then some of the leaf genin that Hinata had seen.

Hinata only had a moment to wonder what he was doing outside of class when a tall woman swept the boy up into a warm embrace. The boy laughed and hugged her back yelling. "Auntie!" They spoke quietly in excited voices.

Hinata looked at the beautiful auburn-haired woman with the precocious child. She looked like she was only a few years older then Hinata, perhaps 21 or 22. Her long brown hair was swept into two ponytails and short bangs framed her brown eyes and perfect face.

Another student interrupted the Aunt and her nephew's hushed but energetic discussion.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but sensei has asked for Tobi to return to class now."

The young boy left and the woman turned to face Hinata and Kankuro. Hinata was shocked when the confident kunoichi spoke directly to Kankuro.

"Kankuro-chan, long-time no see." She said with a broad smile.

"Maaya, welcome back to Sunagkure." Kankuro replied.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hyuuga Nana was not a happy woman.

She was tired. She had been up half the night, wearing only her nightgown around a lot of deadly Sand nin.

She was irritable. Nana had felt compelled to check in on Hinata and Gaara periodically with the Byakugan. The brief glimpses of the young couple together caused her face and blood to heat uncomfortably all morning long. Nana was a respectable widow and not known to be overly emotional. But seeing the passionate couple, she was forcibly reminded of the affection and sexual desire of her marriage so many years ago.

No, Nana was not happy today. But she suppressed a sign and returned her attention to the kind instructor of the Sunagakure Academy. He was explaining the curriculum to Shinji. It seemed like it was a good school. Kosuke could attend and Shinji could become an instructor.

Baki observed them all very carefully from the beginning of the tour. Nana thought that Baki was an interesting one. He had handled the mishap with Hinata sneaking into the Kazekage's quarters well. Baki was clearly a very serious and very trusted advisor.

Baki was also showing a stronger interest in the Hyuuga's. Since Nana appeared on the rooftop last night, she and Baki had been within ten feet of each other almost continuously. The exception was when she borrowed a room to change into clothes that Shinji brought her from the embassy.

From Gaara's office they had gone straight to the academy. Nana didn't mind Baki's increased scrutiny. In fact it made her feel more confident that the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal was being taken seriously. It was something of a compliment that the village assigned Baki, one of the most trusted and value elite Sand nin, to play babysitter to the Hyuuga family.

And Baki was an interesting man, in his own right. Spending time with him was not a chore.

Nana overheard him talking with subordinates throughout the day. He was harsh, decisive, and completely devoted to his village. Baki was not a quick thinker. So he made up for it by sticking to a few basic principles when forced to make decisions; what was best for the village or best for the Kazekage.

Baki was a very linear and logical tactician. So he was easily frustrated by the sideways machinations of merchants and councilmen.

Or so Nana guessed.

'Baki is one to watch,' she thought to herself.

But what the hell was Baki doing with her son?

Despite that fact that Kosuke was a genin, Nana was still fiercely protective of her only son. It took all of her Hyuuga discipline to stop and simple watch them, rather then run over and interrupt.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

"So you're a wind –type? Eh?" Baki asked. As private as the Hyuuga were, any genin was still susceptible to a little attention and the promise of new strength. The youngest Hyuuga would be the most likely to open up to Baki and perhaps share a few secrets.

"Yes, Baki-san. It is one of the reasons Hinata-sama requested I come to Suna. She believes there will be unique opportunities to develop my skills here." Kosuke answered.

"Have you ever seen a sword made of wind?" Baki asked the boy.

"No sir." Kosuke shook his head. "There are very few strong wind types in Konohagakure. We tend toward fire and lightening."

"Then there is much that you can learn here are the academy." Baki commented,

Kosuke scowled. "I'm already a genin. I don't need to attend an academy." He protested.

"In the Sunagakure academy, they teach wind type's the basics of all forms of wind manipulation. You would be able to see demonstrations of wind swords, wind scathes, and long distance wind attacks which could level a forest." Baki explained.

"Really?" Kosuke asked, eyes lightening up. He glanced at his mother who was discretely watching them while listening to Shinji and the instructor.

Over the next few minutes Baki explained the theory behind wind jutsu and described a few of the teachers at the academy that might be able to teach Kosuke.

Baki made a mental note to find a way they could add in some additional testing to the academy entrance exam.

Nana made a mental note to debrief her son and find out everything she could about Baki, the man who was obviously going to try to use her son for information.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata put all of her emotions in a small box and hid it under a fake smile as she looked at the beautiful face of Gaara's first love.

"Hello." Maaya said as she greeted Hinata.

"Ah, let me introduce you, Maaya. This is Hyuuga Hinata of Konohagakure. Hina-hime, this is Chikamatsu Maaya." Kankuro introduced.

"Hello." Hinata said with a small nod. She was suddenly extremely self conscious of her stained training clothes. She smiled again and shook off her exhaustion to examine her opponent.

"Did you just return from your mission?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, I just finished my report to Gaara. I stopped by to see my nephew. I haven't seen him for over a year." Maaya answered. She returned Hinata's appraising look with one of her own. "So you are the one who wants to marry Gaara-kun?"

Hinata nodded. "So you are the one I have to fight for him?" She asked before her brain could censor her blunt question.

Maaya laughed. "Well, I don't know about that. I guess that's one way of looking at it." She grimaced a little. "Gaara-kun has had a lot of admirers over the last few years."

Hinata blinked. It was surprising to hear jealousy in her rival. "So…you had to work to keep Gaara's attention?" She probed. For the first time, Hinata wondered if Gaara had been faithful to Maaya. Perhaps Gaara had been the one to turn away from Maaya.

But looking at the practically perfect figure and beautiful face of the jonin, Hinata assumed that no sane man would walk away from her.

Maaya smiled knowingly at Hinata. "Gaara-kun is very loyal. When we were together he gave me his _**full**_ attention. And as you probably know, Gaara-kun's attention is very _**satisfying**_."

Hinata flushed, in anger, jealously, and relief.

Maaya laughed kindly at the obviously embarrassed Hinata. Maaya decided to tease the foreign nin a little more. "When I saw him earlier, he didn't look too _**satisfied**_ though. Do _**you**_ need some pointers?"

Hinata could feel her blush overtake the rest of her body as she snapped back, "I don't need _**those**_ kind of lessons."

It confused Hinata, but Maaya simply nodded back and said, "Good."

Hinata blinked again. Wasn't Maaya trying to provoke her?

Maaya sighed. "Gaara-kun doesn't need a weakling foreign nin by his side. At least you have some spirit. You can show me a few days if you have strength to be the Kakekage's wife." She explained.

"And you will be the judge of that?" Hinata inquired, her earlier anger seeping away as Maaya expressed some genuine concern for Gaara.

Maaya nodded. "One of many."

"Then I won't hold back." Hinata stated.

"Good." Maaya answered. "Because you should know, the council and my family has tried to arrange a marriage between Gaara and myself for years. A lot of people believe that if I win, Gaara may finally accept _**me**_ as his consort."

Hinata closed her mouth with an audible "click" as she processed this new piece of information.

Kankuro decided it was time to step in and distract the two women. "Maaya, Temari will be back tomorrow, do you want to have dinner together? I'll invite Aomi."

Maaya made a face, "Another girlfriend of the month? No thanks, but maybe Temari and I will have a chance to catch up."

"See you later Hyuuga." Maaya said casually as she turned and waved.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara lay awake in bed. This was not unusual. Gaara often had a hard time falling asleep. He had many sleepless years in his past. He sighed. Gaara was honest with himself. He knew that he was waiting for Hinata. He had expected her for dinner. He had expected her after dinner. He had expected that she might join him for a bath.

Sadly, Hinata had not appeared for dinner, after dinner or for a bath. Apparently she was too busy training with Kankuro. Gaara's wasn't jealous of his brother. It's just that Kankuro was very comfortable with girls and he easily attracted the attention of shinobi and civilian girls wherever they went.

Gaara believed that most girls, _actually most people_, were still afraid of him. Of what he was capable of. The council, the merchants, even the shinobi, they all trusted Kankuro. Trust came easily. With his brother, Kankuro, "what you see is what you get" was very true.

Gaara rolled onto his back and counted the cracks on his ceiling. He then began the simple manipulations of the sand to repair them. He was almost complete with the task when he sensed Hinata's chakra.

A few minutes later he felt the bed shift slightly as she sat down.

"Sorry it's so late." Hinata murmured. She leaned over uncertainly to kiss him.

Gaara returned her kiss and gentled pulled and pushed her until she was on her back and he was over her. He trailed kisses along her face and neck. He pulled at her clothes and assaulted her breasts and stomach with his hands and tongue. She moaned and responded enthusiastically.

Hinata ran her hands over his bare chest and wrapped her arms around him. She loved the feel of his bare skin and the heat from his mouth.

Gaara groaned in appreciation as Hinata's hand found its way to his erection. The thin sleeping pants did nothing to shield her from his heat and rigid passion. He pushed her hand away and quickly divested himself of his clothes. "The training went well?" He asked a moment before his filled his mouth again with her breast.

"Ah…yes. The train was…hard, but good." Hinata answered between moans. "Kankuro-kun knows what his is doing." Hinata pushed Gaara off of her for a moment to remove her own remaining clothing. "But Kankuro-kun was upset about Aomi. I think he pushed the training even harder after he received the news." She explained. "I don't think he wanted to be alone tonight, so we trained later then expected." Hinata finally pulled off her last undergarment and dove back into bed with Gaara.

It was to his credit that Gaara's first thought was concern for his brother. His second thought was about how to pushing Hinata beneath his body, hands and mouth.

Minutes later, all thoughts were pushed aside as the young couple found bliss together. Hinata's arms, legs and incredible heat, held Gaara in a lover's embrace well after their peak. Eventually they eased into a position with Hinata draped over one side of Gaara, her face pressed against his bare chest and shoulder. Gaara could sense Hinata's exhaustion and was not planning to initiate another round of intimacy.

"Later, Gaara. I'll wake you when I'm rested." Hinata whispered into his sweat-dampened shoulder.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly and chuckled. "Can you read my mind?" He joked softly as Hinata already started to drop off.

Sleepily, Hinata shook her head. "I want you too Gaara." She explained before she fell asleep.

Gaara relaxed and fell asleep soon after Hinata. It wasn't until much later that Gaara wondered about the close friendship between Hinata and Kankuro.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

_**Author's notes: **_

_Writers block and busy life were big factors in this chapter. That why it took me awhile and I'm still not too happy with this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think._

_There are about four chapters left in the story… might be one or two more depending on the flow, definitely not less._

_Acknowledgements: The character of Aomi was borrowed and killed off with permission from Kaotic312 from her story Marry My father Please? It is a fabulous story. Don't believe me? Go read and review it:)_

_corrected description of Maaya thanks To AlexiaWinters Dec 13, 2007_


	19. The Quiet Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Warnings: Fluffiness, character development, sexual content. Sorry, no fight scene in this chapter…it got pushed out again.**

**A/n: Happy New Year!**

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Quiet Time**

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Temari dragged herself into the kitchen. She had been traveling all night and was exhausted. A quick snack and something to drink and she would be off to bed for a few hours.

It was shortly before dawn and the household was quiet. Kankuro was probably still sleeping and Gaara was either working or getting ready for work.

Kankuro was a late riser, but Temari and her younger brother occasionally had breakfast together. After Naruto had changed his life, Gaara decided he could trust his siblings enough to sit quietly and eat with them.

Breakfast time became a time that was precious to Temari and Gaara. It was a time they could talk a little or a lot or say nothing at all. It was in those quiet moments that their bond as siblings grew. Over the years, their breakfasts together had become less frequent. Temari was in Konoha or on missions and Gaara was consumed by his duties as Kazekage.

So it was a pleasant, if puzzling, surprise to find a two nice hot cups of tea and a small tray of rice, miso soup, steamed egg, and natto. Gaara was wearing his sleeping yakuta and appeared to still be gathering items for breakfast. "Good morning Nee-san." He greeted as he set a third cup of hot tea down in front of her.

Temari nodded and returned the greeting as she sat down heavily and gratefully sipped her tea. "Your mission went well." He stated more then asked. Temari nodded as she observed her little brother over her steaming cup. Gaara moved as he always moved, quietly and with great efficiency. A few moments later, he placed rice, natto and miso soup in front of his sister.

Temari glanced at the tray again, then at her brother. She gaped a little as she realized that Gaara had made breakfast for someone else. He never brought breakfast to his room. As far as Temari knew, Gaara had never allowed anyone to spend the night. Years of assassination attempts did bad things to Gaara's ability to trust. "Things are going well with Hinata?" Temari asked uncertainly.

Gaara gazed at his sister for a moment before he nodded curtly and turned to check that the stove was off. Was it her imagination, or was he blushing?

Temari tasted her miso soup and wondered vaguely if Gaara would stay with her for a few minutes or rush back to his soon-to-be bride. She was both happy for Gaara while she also felt that strange sense of loss that comes with losing a brother to another woman.

There was a comfortable silence while Gaara cleaned up and Temari ate.

"Nee-san." Gaara stated when he finally sat down. He was using his most serious tone of voice. Though Gaara was always serious. "Are you sure you want to go to Konohagakure with the Nara?"

Temari meet his gaze and sighed. "No, not really." She answered honestly. "But I'm sure that I don't want to live here without him." Temari tried to explain. They had had this conversation before. She was certain it was one of the reasons that Gaara initially considered the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal. If the proposal were approved, it would be much easier to accept a proposal from the Nara clan. Kankuro teased Temari about her "interesting friendship" with Shikamaru, but Gaara knew that there was more to it then that.

"It's not an easy choice and I don't know if anyone can ever be completely sure about marriage. Shikamaru is much too lazy for my tastes. I know it won't be perfect and I will miss you and Kankuro and Suna. But I do love him. Enough to commit to him." She explained as best she could.

Gaara struggled with the concept of love. He didn't really believe he was capable of it. Gaara was too damaged. But he tried. He tried to understand what that feeling was. The feelings that made him want to protect and help his brother and sister. The feelings that made him want to kill anyone who hurt them.

"Gaara," Temari reach over and touched her brother's shoulder. "Don't marry her for me or for Suna. Marry her because you want to. Because you deserve to be happy." She didn't say, 'because you love her'. It was too much to ask that Gaara acknowledge that he was capable of love. It was too soon to hope for that.

Shikamaru believed that Gaara and Hinata would be a good match. Hinata would understand Gaara's dedication to his duties and his distance and sometimes-cold behavior. Gaara would understand Hinata's desire to change herself and her clan and would give her the power and the space to prove herself. And above all, Hinata would wait for Gaara. Although Hinata was capable of great kindness and affection, she would never demand soppy love declarations or play emotional games. Shikamaru believed it would be a good match.

Temari followed his logic and prayed that Shikamaru was right.

Gaara nodded to his sister and turned to quickly gather his breakfast tray and leave. He said quietly as he left the kitchen. "I'm glad you're back."

Temari smiled as she ate the rest of her breakfast. As much as she missed breakfast with her little brother, it was…good…that Gaara had someone else to start his day with.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata woke up to the nicest thing she could possibly imagine. A warm kiss and a nice cup of tea. She blinked away her sleepiness as she scooted over to allow Gaara to sit on the bed with a tray between them. Hinata gave a shy morning greeting while Gaara nodded in return.

It was a little awkward eating in bed. It wasn't something either one of them did regularly. They spoke a little and the silence in between was comfortable. They both shared the same thought. A simple breakfast with someone you liked was a good way to start the day.

Hinata couldn't help but notice how good he looked. Gaara always looked good. Powerful and calm, like the center of a deadly storm. But right now, he looked good because he was wearing a simple sleeping yakuta showing part of his bare chest and his wild red hair looked more rumpled then cool. It made him more adorable then intimidating. It also helped that he brought her breakfast. It was likely she would have to head straight to training from his quarters and it surprisingly thoughtful that Gaara brought her something to eat.

'He is…sweet.' Hinata thought with some surprise.

When they were finished, Gaara removed the tray and placed it on the floor by the door.

Hinata blushed as she waited for him to return to bed. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. This was one out of a handful of times she had woken up in someone else's bed. She wasn't sure if she should leave quickly and let Gaara get on with his morning. Or if she should stay and…do… "whatever".

Yeah, the "whatever" thoughts had her toes curling and face blushing beet red.

Gaara climbed into bed and pushed Hinata down lightly. Her hair splashed out messily around her, her lips were bitten red showing her nervousness but also slightly parted in anticipation. He wondered at this untidy wonton version of the proper Hyuuga kunoichi.

Without a word he pressed her deep into the mattress as he initiated a passionate kiss. His hands roamed her warm body as he gently peeled away her loose sleeping yakuta. "We have a little more time before you have to continue training." He muttered in between kisses. Hinata nodded between gasps and moans as he touched her and licked her in wonderful ways. She arched appreciatively and used small amounts of chakra to stimulate a few pressure points on Gaara's chest and back. Gaara groaned in pleasure as the little Hyuuga heiress continued to surprise him.

Hinata panted quietly as she felt evidence of Gaara's arousal pressing against her thigh. Gaara moved smoothly to claim her as they both lost themselves in the passion and rising heat of the early desert morning.

A simple breakfast with someone you liked was a good way to start the day. But THIS was even better.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

When Gaara arrived at the Kazekage's office, he was surprised that he was not the first one there. Matsuri was waiting for him to give her report and gave him a peculiar look. Garra-sensei seemed…relaxed…and he was arriving later than usual. Gaara shrugged off her concern and suggested she check in with her own genin team.

The morning passed quickly and without event. Gaara received mission reports and assigned new missions. He attended meetings, reviewed strategy documents and contracts.

At some point in the early afternoon, Chikamatsu Maaya arrived.

"Maaya? Did you need to add something to your report?" Gaara asked as he looked up at her.

"Ah…no Gaara-kun." The jonin seemed unusually hesitant for some reason. Gaara put down the scroll he was reviewing to give her his full attention.

"Something else?" Gaara inquired. They were friends. He was comfortable around his ex-lover. It didn't occur to him, that she was uncomfortable around him.

Until she started speaking.

"I wanted to know." She paused and played with one of her long ponytails. "Gaara-kun…did you miss me? Even a little bit?"

Gaara blinked in surprised. Maaya was one of the toughest jonin of Sunagakure. Even in bed, she never showed this kind of vulnerability.

He answered as honestly. "Maaya, I never asked you to leave."

"But you didn't ask me to stay." She retorted quickly, a hard edge crept into her voice.

"No. I didn't." Gaara replied calmly. "It never occurred to me. In the shinobi world, the world we live in, people enter and leave our lives all the time."

He paused and added. "I thought you knew what you wanted and it wasn't here."

There was no bitterness in his voice, just resignation and acceptance.

Maaya tamped down on her emotions and force a grin. "Yeah, you always trusted me. At least that much." It was true, she realized. He always let her lead in the relationship and he trusted her to make the right decisions. It seemed like he just didn't care enough to make an effort.

But it was the opposite. He didn't trust himself to do know what to do. So he trusted her. And then she left him.

Maaya decided to get back on track. She was here to gather intelligence, not to indulge in emotional self-abuse. She changed the subject quickly, but she knew that Gaara would not mind.

"The Hyuuga girl, she seems alright." She said off handedly.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "um."

"Is it true that she spends all her spare time collecting medicinal herbs and frolicking with the woodland creatures?" Maaya asked.

Gaara's other invisible eyebrow went up. He smiled slightly. "Possibly."

"And she's strong enough to fight me?" She asked. Maaya didn't say "defeat me" that wasn't likely.

Gaara gestured in the general direction of the training grounds. "Go see for yourself." He knew Maaya was looking for an inside edge.

Maaya nodded. "I will. I saw them together yesterday, Kankuro-chan and the Hyuuga girl. They seem like they are pretty close." She waited for a response. Which was not forthcoming. Gaara tended to say nothing as a default.

Maaya sighed and decided to ask bluntly. "Shouldn't Kankuro-chan get married before you?"

Gaara furrowed his brows in thought. He finally replied, "Maybe."

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

It was difficult for Gaara to watch Hinata and his brother train together.

Not because he was jealous of their friendship. Although he was.

Not because he was too busy as Kazekage to stand around and observe them. Although that was true too.

No, it was difficult to watch because Hyuuga Hinata was not doing well. In fact, it was obvious that Kankuro was holding back considerably and the Hyuuga Heiress was still getting caught, tripped, and generally getting whipped.

It seemed unlikely, but perhaps Konohagakure was getting lax in their requirements for jonin. Or perhaps the Hyuuga's had been able to use their influence to allow Hinata to be promoted to jonin.

Whatever the case, it was difficult to watch. He winced inwardly as Hinata took another fall. Gaara dissolved his sand eye and ended the jutsu for the third time that afternoon. He refused to allow himself to worry about her. She was a Hyuuga and a leaf jonin. Despite what he had observed in her training, she would survive her fight with Maaya.

Gaara reminded himself that, although it would be better if she won, it would be enough if she simply survived. He sighed heavily and returned to the pile of mission reports awaiting his review. He would talk with his brother about Hinata's fighting capabilities. Later.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata sensed Gaara's jutsu dissipate. She easily blocked another of Kankuro's attacks and wondered what Gaara saw when he looked at her. Kankuro and Hinata had spent a lot of time devising an effective method for them to train without revealing any of Hinata's special skills.

With her Byakugan, she had seen Maaya and others observing her training, so she was certain that it was a worthwhile precaution. While she was tripping on Kankuro's trap, she used her chakra like a whip to cut through half of his puppet strings. It wouldn't stop her fall, but that wasn't what she was really practicing.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

"It's late." Gaara commented as Hinata enter his office quietly.

"Yes." She replied simply as she moved towards his desk and placed a large satchel on it. "Let's eat."

Gaara looked at the package in surprise. He knew that Hinata's training with Kankuro continued well past dinnertime. Temari had let him know that she was going to have dinner with Maaya and would not be home until later. So Gaara had not bothered to stop working. He sat alone in his large office and worked efficiently in the quiet building with only the expertly hidden ANBU guards for company. Everyone else had left for home hours ago.

Delicious smells filled the air as Hinata began to open and unwrap their dinner. "Nana-nee-san made up our dinner." Hinata explained. Her long hair swished past his face as she leaned over. That subtle smell of jasmine and rain was becoming so familiar to him.

They ate the warm food and talked about the small things of the day. Gaara told her of interesting news from Konohagakure, Hinata spoke of her training. It was a comfortable way to spend the time.

After they finished eating, Gaara helped Hinata pack away the dinner things. When she was ready to go, she turned to him. "I- I don't think I can come over tonight." She half stated and half asked.

A small sharp sense of disappointment invaded Gaara's gut. But he merely nodded. "Um."

After a moment, he decided to ask, "Why?"

"Kankuro-kun wants to start training very early tomorrow and Temari will be helping me as well. I-I th-think I need more rest." She explained as she blushed slightly. Her stutter revealed her uncertainty and hesitation. She didn't know if he would be upset or if he simply wouldn't care.

Gaara's mixed emotions swirled below the surface. The rational part acknowledged the wisdom of the decision. The entirely male part growled at being denied the pleasure of her body. And the uncertain part of him worried about Hinata's success and was jealous of his brother. He wondered 'Whose idea?'

In Gaara's minds eye he saw her training with Kankuro, laughing and joking. Touching and being touched as wounds were inspected or healed. And he saw the memory of her splayed on his bed with the morning sleep still in her eyes. And he wondered, 'Doesn't she want that too?'

But Gaara, being Gaara, made no move to voice his doubts or jealousy or disappointments.

Instead he simply pulled the heiress into a deep kiss. When she responded eagerly, he let some of his doubts fade. "I want you." He hissed into her hair as he pulled at her clothes.

Hinata's surprised gasps were soon followed by a simple request, "Th-The door." With a thought, Gaara sent his sand to secure the door and their privacy.

His intensity was overwhelming. A little while later, Hinata vaguely noted that her wrists ached from where Gaara was gripping them. She breathed in deeply as Gaara moved sharply within her as their passions escalated.

Gaara couldn't explain it, but he knew he was leaving marks on her. Small ones, but they were **his** marks on her. The signs for his desire. A part of him felt ashamed, but part of him was thrilled and satisfied to see her pale skin marred slightly by his lips and teeth. He had never done that before.

The intensity and roughness drove them both to completion quickly.

They clothes were askew. In their rush, they hadn't even bothered to undress. They both were breathing heavily as they leaned on each other. All thoughts of duties and responsibilities lost in the pleasure of each other.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm sure they are fine Nana-san." Baki stated for the third time.

Nana didn't reply. While she knew that Baki would have been notified if anything had happened to the Kazekage, she was less confident about the safety of her friend and mission leader, Hinata. Hinata had left with a packed dinner over two hours ago and it was getting late. But Hyuuga Nana wasn't seriously concerned. She refrained from scanning the area with her Byakugan and took this as an opportunity to speak privately with Baki.

Baki was happy to escort her to the Kazekage's office. It was obvious that Nana had something else she wished to speak about, either with the Kazekage or with himself.

They made their way to the Kazekage tower. It was late and Nana shivered slightly in the cold desert night. The whole village seemed quiet, except for the guards on duty.

"You get used to the evening chill." Baki commented. "Many families stay home after dinner and the young ones learn to find amusements indoors."

Nana's lips turned to a small smile. "You mean tea houses? Suna doesn't strike me as village with enough resources to support _non essential_ services."

Baki snorted. "I was referring to television, movies and strategy games. But there are a few tea houses in the village."

"Ah." Nana stopped to face Baki. "I'm sorry if assumed too much. But I trust you understand that, as a mother, I don't believe tea houses are a good place for my son."

Baki sneered. "Most young men of your son's age cannot afford to go to a proper tea house. So you must be talking about brothels? We don't have too many of those either."

Nana flushed with anger and embarrassment. "You know I don't want to have this conversation with you." She spat out. "But Kosuke likes you."

Baki softened at the comment and gestured for them to continue walking. "He's a good kid." He commented.

Nana relaxed for a moment. "I know he's a genin, but he's still young and I worry about him." She confessed.

"Yes, and he is an obvious target for any intelligence gathering on the Hyuugas." Baki stated blandly. "Didn't he have psychological training for missions and interrogation?"

Nana, nodded. "Yes, but at the genin level, the psychological training is very basic. They are only expected to complete C and D ranked missions."

"So you are worried that I might have a pretty girl try to seduce information out of him." Baki asked bluntly.

Nana didn't respond immediately. "The thought crossed my mind." She said simply. She had faith that Kosuke would be able to hold his own in normal conversations and be able to identify when someone was pushing too hard for information. He was a Hyuuga after all. But if a pretty girl flattered him or tried to get him to drink alcohol…well...he was also a fairly normal twelve -year old boy.

Information gathering using coy kunoichi was not a specialty of the Sand village. And besides, there wasn't anything that Kosuke knew that Baki needed so badly. A few days of observation almost convinced him that the Hyuuga's were completely sincere in their proposal. Almost. Baki was too suspicious by nature to entirely rule out a long-term assassination plot.

"So if I promise not to, what do I get in return?" Baki asked somewhat jokingly.

"What do I have that you want?" Nana countered. She regretted it immediately. It occurred to her that a woman of any age should never ask a man that question. Especially when he had the advantage of being on his own territory.

Baki was stunned silent. It was rare to get such an open offer, especially for a promise that he thought was unnecessary. Thoughts of asking for all the Hyuuga techniques and counters for them raced through his mind. But as a retired chunin and businesswoman that was probably not the best information he could extract from her.

Baki finally said, "I'll think about it. But don't worry about it. Let's just say you owe me a favor."

Nana raised her eyebrows, "Then I have your promise?" She asked firmly.

"Yeah." Baki replied, "And I have you in my debt." He added.

Nana suppressed a sigh of relief. Baki was a relatively honorable shinobi. This would work out okay. As long as Kosuke was protected. Baki may not have realized it, but he was going to help her protect her son. This was just the first step.

Baki and Nana finally reached the Kazekage's office.

"Odd. Gaara rarely closes the door when he is working late." Baki mused. His one visible eye looked speculatively at the closed door. He couldn't hear anything, but stone and sand walls absorbed a lot of sound.

"Well, you got your promise from me. Now, perhaps you can scan the room with your Byakugan before we walk in." Baki requested with a small smile. "Just to check for possible traps, not to spy on the Kazekage." He added.

Nana nodded. Baki wasn't stupid, he knew she could have used her bloodline limit earlier. But he humored her and now he was being cautious. He remembered the days when Gaara would murder for almost any reason. And the Fourth Kazekage was not too different in that regard.

Nana activated her Byakugan and saw…_oh my_.

"Well?" Baki asks impatiently. Without intending to, Baki drew her attention and Nana was startled by the juxtaposition of hot sex and Baki. She blushed furiously as she deactivated her Byakugan. Nana turned on her heel and walked away briskly.

Nana explained as Baki jogged to catch up. "There are things between men are women that should not be interrupted." She spoke as though she was talking to her son and not a hot blooded male jonin. Who probably knew more then she did about such things. Nana scowled at herself. She didn't want to think about Baki's knowledge of sex. That wouldn't help.

Baki followed her but was a little slow to catch on. "Didn't you want to speak with the Kazekage-sama or with Hinata-sama? He's not going to kill us if we interrupt them kissing."

Exasperated, Nana whirled to face him. She was having a hard time getting the thought of steamy sex out of her mind. It wasn't part of her life. And she didn't like thinking about shy little Hinata in such a compromising position. It was even more annoying that a man Nana found attractive was breathing down her neck.

"Do you think he might kill us if we interrupted them doing more?" She asked bluntly. "What would you do if someone interrupted you in that position?" Nana waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the Gaara's office. The rational part of her mind knew that Baki didn't exactly know what position she was talking about. The one with Gaara mouth on Hinata's…aggghh. "Hinata-chan wouldn't be happy either." She finished lamely.

Realization dawned on the shinobi like a sand storm. "Well…I guess I'm glad Gaara and the girl are at least compatible." He said more to himself then to Nana.

Nana;s eyes flashed dangerously. "**The girl** is my clan's future leader and not just a...a _companion_." The way she said _companion_ was the way others might say "slut." The implication was clear "Show some respect or else."

Baki smirked slightly; the way her pale eyes lit up with passion was quite striking. She was a very beautiful woman and it was fun to see the normally composed Hyuuga woman lose her cool. He wondered if he could tease her more. "Every woman has needs just as a man does. Hyuuga or not." He shrugged. "There's no shame in acknowledging it."

For a moment, Nana wasn't sure if Baki was talking about Hinata or herself. She blushed again in embarrassment instead of anger. Which is when Baki realized his mistake. For all his skills, he was not a quick thinking man.

'Shit, she thinks I'm flirting with her. She'll kill me.' He thought. He prepared himself for the strike to come.

A moment later, Nana turned to leave Baki blinking in confusion in the hallway.

It wasn't until much later that Baki realized that maybe even the beautiful, intelligent and almost perfect Hyuuga Nana really did have needs like everyone else.

He found himself smiling at the thought.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

As Gaara descended from his post orgasmic bliss, he felt a familiar sense of remorse.

Hinata face was flushed and she looked happy, but he could see the evidence of his aggression on her skin. He never lost control as he had tonight and he wondered if he had hurt her, if she would resent him, or if he could be trusted with the girl that lay innocently in his arms.

Gaara's thoughts became morose. She was strong, but not as strong as him and he could break her so easily. He hated that part of himself. The part that destroyed the things he touched. He didn't want to be that person. That monster. No other woman had sparked his desire and jealousy the way Hinata had. He could be dangerous to her.

Hinata sensed his mood change if not his reasons and soothed him with gentle kisses. That led to gentle touches and gentle lovemaking. If their first round had been marked by the intensity of lust and jealousy, their second round was equally marked by tenderness and patience.

The potent mixture of passion and anxiety, pleasure, pain, and sweetness during these intimate moments was almost enough to convince them that they were in love.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

_**Author's notes: **_

_Please don't be mad. I promise the Hinata/Maaya fight is in the next chapter. I worked out half of it, but I wanted to get the rest of this chapter finished. I guess I'm just a sucker for excessive fluffiness. Writers block and a busy life have made this a longer process then I would have liked. This feels like a pretty uneven chapter to me, but I'm trying. _

_Thanks to all the reviewers who keep me motivated to continue to write. It really means a lot to me._

_Please review and let me know what you think._

_Question: _

_What do you think of the Baki/Nana interaction? Should I cut it short or do you want to see it through?_

_Acknowledgement: _

_The breakfast between Temari and Gaara was inspired by "Mornings" by Dreaming of Everything. Which is a really well written piece of dramatic fiction._


	20. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Dedicated to the many repeat reviewers who have stuck with the story for so long. winterkaguya, 4ng3legg, Gaarzlilmiss, petite.ina, Tw33ty Jr., GoldenPalm, Mikitsu Silverquick, CuteCButtons, cheeky half-demon, Melodramatic Writer, wickeddone43, KagomeMarie, Piisa, TACAARA, icy-cold refreshment, Lunima, Ngoc Chau, salote, madteen66, Claymason, DoodleNoodleNoBaka, DarkDesertRose, HinataLovers, Pandadachan, InspiringEmotions, Encuentrame, -hikari-12, kaotic312, and others. Thanks for your support, especially throught these last few chapters and my writers block! **

**Warnings: mild violence, un-beta'ed**

…….…………………………………………………………………………..

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Eighteen: Fight**

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata and Temari spent much of the next day deep in discussion. They ran through various scenarios for attack and defense. They developed strategies for defeating Maaya.

Gaara took a break from his duties and found Kankuro relaxing as he kept an eye on the two kunoichi. "Looks like I'm not needed today." The puppeteer groused good-naturedly.

Gaara smiled with humor. "Temari's always been like that. She always has a better way." It was rare that the three sand siblings were all at home at once without urgent missions or duties to attend to. Gaara thought that, as Kazekage, maybe he should try to make it happen more often. Not just for special events, like this one. He relied on his siblings in many ways. Unfortunately so did the village.

"What do you think of Hinata's training?" Gaara asked.

"She's doing alright. But we determined that she will need a decisive move to defeat Maaya within five minutes or Maaya will crush her." Kankuro replied. He went on to explain. "Maaya has significantly more field experience and her fighting skill level is much higher. But Hinata will have two advantages; one, Maaya's general lack of knowledge about Hyuuga skills and Hinata's skills in particular and two, the coaching from Temari and myself. But those advantages will be lost as the fight progresses and Maaya observes Hinata's fighting capabilities."

"Of course they both want to win pretty badly. So they are pretty evenly matched for determination. Maaya has a lot of pressure to win because her family wants her to marry you." Kankuro said.

"What?" Gaara blinked in surprise. "You're not serious?" He asked his brother incredulously.

Kankuro gave his little brother a strange look.

"How could you NOT know that the Chikamatsu family wants an alliance with ours?" Kankuro replied shaking his head. His little brother was Kazekage, he should be savvy enough to pick up on that. Though obviously Gaara had blind spots.

Gaara mulled over this information. "Does that mean that Maaya was only following family orders when we were together?" He wondered allowed. He wondered why he was not more hurt at the thought that possibly was Maaya using him for her family's ambitions. But a moment later he realized that it was because at some level, he always assumed that to be true.

Gaara always assumed that people only needed him when they were using him. Using him for his power as a weapon or as Kazekage.

Kankuro shook his head. "I think it started out that way for Maaya, but later she genuinely cared for you. I really don't know. But Temari thinks that Maaya left the village and you because she didn't want her family to try and trap you into a marriage with her. A marriage that you didn't seem to want."

Gaara was surprised to say the least. Maaya had cared enough for him that she left him so he would not fall victim to her family's schemes?

Strange.

But it warmed his soul to know that Maaya and Gaara's friendship was real. Maaya was truly one of his first friends. Gaara hoped that neither Hinata nor Maaya would be permanently harmed in tomorrow's fight.

"Frankly, I hope Hinata-hime wins. Some of the Chikamatsu clan are cool, but bunches of them are just greedy and ambitious. Hinata-hime is real enough." Kankuro finished with conviction.

"You like her?" Gaara asked speculatively.

"Everyone likes Hinata." Kankuro replied glibly. With a shade of wistfulness, he added. "You're lucky to get her."

Kankuro sighed heavily. For an instant, he looked upset. Though only a few who know him well would catch it. Gaara caught it.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked with concern.

"Nothing." Kankuro replied quickly.

Gaara waited for him to continue and then tried again. "What's upsetting you?"

Kankuro looked at his serious little brother. Gaara's face was expressionless. But his voice carried his concern. It was comforting to know that in the world, Kankuro would always have Gaara, Temari and Baki who accepted him.

Kankuro turned to pick up one of the puppet parts he repaired and explained as he inspected it. "I really liked Aomi and I feel badly that she died. But I would never have married her. I'm not the type to get married. But I know I will probably have to eventually."

It was an odd for his brother to even think about relationships in any depth. "Kankuro, marriage is not necessary for everyone." Gaara said in a simple attempt to console his brother.

"Yeah, but if I don't find someone I like for myself in the next few years, the council will find someone and make it difficult to refuse...look at you." Kankuro continued. "But it is working out for you. Hinata will make a good wife and she's strong enough to stand up to the council when she has to."

"So what's the problem?" Gaara asked confused as Kankuro's obscure line of thought.

Kankuro shrugged. "Temari and you have both found good matches. But the odds are low that mine will work out so well. It doesn't really bother me…Well, just sometimes."

"Temari may leave Sunagakure eventually, but I'll be here." Gaara said. Unspoken was the assurance that they would always be a family, no matter whom they married or how far apart they were. They were siblings and would always have each other.

Kankuro grinned at his formerly psychotic brother and marveled at the fact that Gaara was trying to cheer **him** up.

Gaara had nothing else to say. He didn't really understand Kankuro's logic, but he did worry about his brother. He wanted Kankuro to have some peace and happiness in his life too. The shinobi way was hard, but it was possible to find some

The brothers talked a little longer about upcoming missions and genins with various issues. Gaara returned to his duties and Kankuro went back to work with Hinata and Temari.

But for the rest of the afternoon, Gaara's wondered how he could help his brother.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hyuuga Nana also observed part of Hinata's training when the Hyuuga meetings with the various important people of the village were complete. Hinata had completely delegated introductions and charming Sunagakure to Hyuuga Nana and Hyuuga Shinji. It was an easy decision. Hinata had to focus on her fight so she could prove herself to the Sunagakure council. So Nana and Shinji had to handle everything else.

"She'll do well." Shinji commented.

"Perhaps." Nana replied as they watched Temari demonstrate a wind strike against one of Kankuro's puppet attacks. "The puppets allow for such a large distance between combatants. Many of the traditional Hyuuga attacks will not be effective."

Shinji smiled at this comment. "Well, we both know that Hinata is anything but a traditional Hyuuga."

Nana laughed at this even as Hinata took a dive as Kankuro unexpectedly included her in the fight with Temari. The two-way demonstration between Sand siblings suddenly became a three way free for all.

"You're right Shinji. But I can't help worrying." Nana said.

"Yes, it is part of your genetic make up. I wonder if Kosuke will be like that as well." Shinji teased.

"Not likely." Baki interrupted as he approached. "That boy is all boy and not at all mother hen."

Shinji grinned at the joke while Nana shot the Sand jonin an irritated look. "I'm a mother, I'm entitled to worry." Nana muttered.

Shinji gestured for Baki to join them at the railing. Shinji liked Baki. It was clear the former sensei was extremely loyal to the Kazekage and his siblings. Shinji always appreciated a man who looked after his genin team. Especially a genin team that surpassed him by the time they were teenagers.

"So what are the odds, Baki-san?" Shinji asked as they continued to observe Hinata.

"You mean the betting pools?" Baki clarified. "I would guess 12 to 1 in Chikamatsu Maaya's favor."

"Wow, that's quite a spread." Shinji commented. "Nana, can I have an extra stipend for a few bets?"

Nana narrowed her eyes speculatively. "How much?"

Shinji thought for a moment. "Say the equivalent of an A-class mission."

The cloth covering half of Baki's face shifted as he whistled. "That would be quite a bet. There are lots of puppeteers that will be happy to take your money."

"If Hinata and Shinji win, the Hyuuga name will gain respect and it will be a personal experience to those that have lost their money. Though some might be extremely angry to lose that kind of money." Nana explained as she thought out loud. "If Hinata and Shinji lose, the Hyuuga name will gain visibility for it's wealth and we should get some credit for sticking by our heiress even when she was not favored to win."

"Yes and we can manage the risk of upsetting the locals by making sure the bets are placed in small amounts so it is enough to be personal if they lose but not enough to get upset over. Assuming Hinata-chan wins of course." Shinji commented.

Baki's mind whirled. Even with something as simple as placing a bet on the match, these two Hyuuga were figuring out how to turn it into a win-win scenario for their political agenda. He felt out of his depth. Even as a relatively savvy advisor to the Kazekage and trusted member of the Sunagakure council, he was not accustom to this level of detailed thinking about how to win over the people of his village.

The council of Sunagakure was generally not concerned about winning over the people of the village. They directed the village to the best of their ability and the village followed. Old fashioned and provincial perhaps, but it worked for the most part.

Baki wondered with these Hyuuga thought that he was old fashioned and provincial as well.

"I approve. When we get back to the embassy, I'll arrange for the money, just make sure to spread it around." Nana answered oblivious to Baki's thoughts. "Perhaps Baki-san can introduce you to the right people." She added as an afterthought. Truthfully, she was wondering more and more what kind of man he was.

It bothered her that she was lusting after a man that she hardly knew. And Nana was honest enough with herself to admit that she was lusting after him. Just a little bit. Ever since _that scene_ outside the Kazekage's office.

When she sensed his approach today, her pulse had quickened. She had to advert her eyes from his face when he was speaking. Nana was a respectable widow and she didn't want to be caught blushing like a schoolgirl. So what if she had a strange daydream about Baki pressing her back against a wall and kissing her. And maybe one time when she saw Baki speaking quietly with a pretty young kunoichi maybe she felt the urge to interrupt them and pull Baki into a closet with her…She shook her head to clear it and tried to pay attention to what Baki was saying instead of imaging what _else_ he could to with that mouth.

"I don't engage in wagers often, but I think one of the Kazekage's assistants can help you find the various betting pools. He handles a lot of C and D ranked debt collections missions." Baki shrugged. It was not his department.

The Hyuuga's and Baki turned returned their attention to Hinata's training session. But inwardly, Baki continued to evaluate the refined Hyuugas. Shinji's tall frame and clean cut good looks were only enhanced by the fine clothing and with the Hyuuga clan details. Baki's trained eye could see the fine even stitches and workmanship that went into Shinji's simple white Hyuuga robes and the grey divided hakama. Even with his easy smile, Shinji carried himself with more grace and class then most of the Sand village.

Hinata indicated that she believed Hyuuga Shinji would be a good teacher at the Sunagakure's relatively new academy. Baki agreed. He suspected the female enrollment at the school would rise considerably. Shinji would probably be able to recruit more special lecture and demonstration volunteers from the active shinobi roster was well.

Hyuuga Nana on the other hand would take her place as the Hyuuga right arm. She would manage the clan household and finances in Suna. She would be responsible for anything and everything. To say that she was very capable and trusted would be an understatement. Hinata expected Nana to help recreate the Hyuuga clan's power and influence in Sunagakure.

Hyuuga Nana was an impressive woman in more ways then one. Baki could clearly recall Nana's toned, pale body outlined in the moonlight. The fact that she was untouchable only increased her appeal. Baki liked the idea that Nana was very particular and proper. It increased the pleasure of teasing her. Earning her attention as a woman seemed unlikely, but it would be interesting to try.

Baki shuddered inwardly as he saw Hinata take another hard hit. The refined and seemingly fragile girl was flung several feet and went down hard. At least it looked like a hard fall. It could have been another ploy to lower the expectations of the Hyuuga heiress.

Hyuuga Nana smiled. Her Byakugan was activated and she could see that Hinata had successfully created a simple genjutsu on the observers. The genjutsu made it appear that she was receiving more damaged then she actually was. It was a subtle genjutsu, so others did not readily catch it. Without turning, she could see with her family eyes that Baki did not appear to be fooled.

They wanted Maaya to underestimate the Hyuuga. But was a mistake that Baki would not make.

For all their class and fine manners, the Hyuuga were among the most ambitious people Baki had ever met. Perhaps it was all for the good their family and the clan. But they were driven and they were willing to bet their lives on the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal.

It was both impressive and a little dismaying to meet such people. Shinji and Hinata were much younger then Baki, but his did not doubt their skills or their ambition. Hyuuga Nana was closer in age to Baki but through the Hyuuga she controlled huge sums of money. Probably almost as much money as the council of Suna.

Baki grimaced. In comparison, he was a simple sand nin from an insignificant family and no living relatives. He had few expenses since his wife had been killed before they were able to start a family. He had a small and simple home and enough money for a few simple pleasures.

It's not as though he could invite Hyuuga Nana and her son over for dinner in his fine home. Kosuke would probably enjoy seeing some of Baki's wind tools and perhaps Nana would like to learn more about daily life in Suna. But the dark haired refined woman would be out of place in his simple home. Baki shook his head. It was a ridiculous thought to begin with.

Shinji looked slyly between Baki and Nana. He had inherited the Hyuuga "lie detector" ability. Not a true bloodline limit, just a knack for being able to read people.

"Baki, how about a private wager between us?" Shinji asked innocently.

Baki snorted. "I don't bet with money, only with my life." Gambling, drinking, womanizing held no interest for the serious man. He missed his wife and had filled the void with a single-minded dedication to his village.

"How about dinner then?" Shinji asked.

"You want me to take you to dinner?" Baki asked amused. Maybe Shinji had a different reason for leaving Konoha? Perhaps the Hyuuga didn't accept his sexual orientation.

"No, I want you to make dinner for me or for my proxy." Shinji replied.

Or his proxy? Strange idea. "And if Hinata-sama loses you will make me dinner? That's not too interesting a prize." Baki replied. He didn't notice the strange look on Nana's face as she tried to concentrate on Hinata's training with the Kazekage's siblings.

"Hmmm, well, how about I, or my proxy, give you a private viewing of some of the Hyuuga techniques? You can even ask a few questions." Shinji offered.

Baki's eyes widened. This was exactly what he wanted. Though the term "private" still sounded like a come-on. Baki shrugged. It was worth the risk. "Deal."

Nana hit Shinji. "Idiot." She muttered as she blushed. Shinji grinned infectiously as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

Baki's one visible eyebrow shot up as he realized what just happened. Nana would be Shinji's proxy. He smiled at the opportunity. "This match just became much more interesting." He commented.

Either way, Nana and Baki were going to be spending some private time together in the very near future.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara didn't see Hinata for the rest of the day or that night. Temari had rushed Hinata off to dinner and refused to allow her to return to see her brother. Temari was very protective of Hinata's sleep and wanted her to at peak capability the next day. She didn't want Hinata distracted or tired for the fight with Maaya.

Even though they were close friends from childhood. Temari really didn't want Maaya to get close to Gaara. Maaya was not someone that Temari would trust with Gaara's heart again.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

The sparring area was the same as the training area for the Sunagakure academy. The entire area was cleared for the morning match between Maaya and Hinata. As per Hinata's request, the Hyuuga skills were not for public demonstrations. The chunin exams were fine-genin level stuff usually. But it would not be wise to allow a Hyuuga jonin to show off secret skills. It was not the shinobi way. Only the Sunagakure Council and a few high-level shinobi families were allowed to observe.

Maaya's family was present including her exuberant and brilliant blonde nephew. Maaya waved to him from her position in the sparring zone.

The Hyuuga clan members Nana, Shinji and Kosuke look on at their sweet, sometime shy and nervous heiress. Hinata was none of those things today. She looked serious and determined.

With a gesture, the referee called them forward. Maaya and Hinata stood before referee. They both wore their standard jonin gear. Hinata wore her leaf headband around her neck. The sunlight glinted off of Maaya's sand headband on her arm.

They both listened to the referee with half an ear as they assessed each other.

"This non-lethal demonstration of the Hyuuga clan skills will follow the standard competition rules for a chunin exam. Neither participant shall be allowed to leave the arena for any reason. Incapacitation or verbal acknowledgment of defeat is required to end the match. I will intervene only if I perceive an unnecessary lethal situation. Are you ready?" The referee asked. He was hoping to not get killed in the crossfire. This was much more dangerous then a contest between genin during the chunin exam.

Pale Hyuuga eyes and serious brown eyes both looked up to Gaara for a moment before the two women nodded to the referee.

"Then Begin!" The referee announced.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

The kunoichi both jumped back to gain space to activate their jutsus.

Chikamatsu Maaya spread out five puppets scrolls to be released.

Hinata quickly formed the seals for her unique move.

"Lightening Senbon!" She declared as she threw out a stream of pure chakra senbons.

It was similar to Kakashi's Lightening Blade. The lightning-chakra flew from her hands and shredded three of the five puppet scrolls before they could release their deadly cargo. Unlike the Chidori, Hinata's move lacked the sheer destructive power, but it had the advantage of being a mid-range jutsu rather then close-range.

The two puppets that did emerge where sliced or nicked with the senbon-like lightning-chakra. It was Hinata's most advanced and difficult move. It consumed a huge amount of chakra. But she took out sixty percent of her opponent's capabilities with it.

Maaya quickly recovered from the shock of losing three of her five puppets. Shock was replaced with anger and she pulled her remaining two puppets into the traditional offensive and defensive positions.

Hinata recognized the positions and guessed the timing of the attack. She dodged and performed the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Her whip-like form of chakra was sharp and precise. She cut all of Maaya's chakra strings to the offensive puppet, broke some of the puppet limbs as well as some of Maaya's chakra strings to the defensive puppet.

Hinata attempted to attack Maaya directly while her puppets were temporarily disabled. She threw a volley of kunai and shuriken as Maaya quickly reattached new chakra strings to her puppets.

However, a second later Maaya had fully reestablished her chakra strings. She easily blocked the kunai and shuriken while bringing the full force of the offensive puppet onto Hinata.

Blades launched from multiple puppet parts, hands, feet, claws, and wing like parts flew at the Hyuuga heiress. The tips of the blades glistened with poison.

Hinata performed a genjutsu and was able to trap Maaya in an illusion. Maaya redirected her attacks to where she _thought_ Hinata was standing. As the puppet attack thwacked uselessly into the side of the arena, Maaya realized her mistake.

The sand jonin quickly performed the release jutsu and pulled her offensive puppet back into one piece.

In a moment, Maaya decided it would be more effective to focus on a single target rather then the massive wave attack from all sides. The Hyuuga Heiress had effective defensive techniques against large single volleys, but it didn't matter if it was deflecting one kunai or hundred shuriken. So rapid single repeated strikes at a single target would wear down her chakra-based defenses quickly.

She targeted Hinata's heart and set to releasing her poisoned puppet attacks one at a time in rapid succession. She aimed for Hinata's heart and adjusted each projectile with incredible precision. One of them would get through.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata panted as she pushed chakra to her feet and ran the wall of the arena. She was on the run and couldn't keep using the Hyuuga defenses. Her chakra reserves were extremely low. Hinata rolled as the puppet 's claw detached and targeted her heart. She moved quickly, but not quickly enough to completely avoid the hit.

Hinata's blood seeped into her clothes. The wound to her shoulder was shallow, but the damage had been done.

"You will start to feel dizzy and weak soon." Maaya declared from the safety behind her defensive puppet. " The poison will invade your body and you will be unconscious in a minute." She explained. "But don't worry, I'll apply the antidote after I'm declared winner."

Maaya spared a glance at Gaara and her parents. She had won. Quickly and decisively. Her parents wore cruelly happy expressions while Gaara was as impassive as ever.

Maaya's heart clutched painfully for a moment. She knew that there was no guarantee that Gaara would accept her, but at least she had another chance.

It was in that moment that Hinata struck her decisive blow. She activated her Hakkeshō Kaiten and destroyed the defensive puppet. Maaya had not bothered to reassemble the offensive puppet from its part. Hinata leaped straight through the debris to close off all of Maaya's chakra points. "Gentle Fist Style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" She declared.

Maaya lay in the dust still looking at her parents to see their expressions change from triumph to disgust at her failure. She was grateful that the Hyuuga's final attack caught her by surprise. At least she had a moment when she believed her dream might come true.

Hinata panted heavily as she fell to her knees. "I---I still need that antidote." She said weakly to the defeated and shocked Maaya. " But the general anti-venom I took before our match was enough to slow the effects. You dropped your guard too soon. Temari said that you might."

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

_**Author's note:**_

Well I officially suck at fight scenes. But I did my best. Let me know what you think, constructive critiques are welcome.

I started a new job, I'm hoping it doesn't eat me alive. Please wish me luck.

Only three chapters to go to the end of this story...whew.


	21. Jealousy Makes You Stupid Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**Warnings: some angst and drama, sexual situations, possibly OOC.**

…….…………………………………………………………………………..

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Chapter Nineteen: Jealousy Makes You Stupid: Part Two**

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

"She needs to rest and let the antidote do it's work. She'll be fine in the morning." The medic-nin explained to Hyuuga Nana.

"I'll stay with her until then." Nana commented to no one in particular.

"No Nana-nee-san." Hinata smiled weakly up at her friend. "I just need rest. I won't be in any danger here."

Nana gave the heiress a skeptical look. "If anything, you have made at least one more enemy today. And she is laying in the bed down the hall."

Baki added his own concern. "I don't think Maaya-san will be an issue. But her family might."

"I'll stay with Hinata tonight." Gaara stated with finality.

Baki, Nana, and the medic-nin were wise enough to say nothing.

"I can take the second shift if you want Gaara." Kankuro offered.

"No." Gaara answered. "You and Temari each have missions with your genin teams starting tomorrow. You need to prepare and rest."

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

The medic made a few more comments. Hinata family and soon-to-be family congratulated the blushing and exhausted heiress. But within the hour, Gaara and Hinata were alone. They sat peacefully in her hospital room while Hinata ate her simple dinner of broth and disgusting antidotes and medicine. Gaara merely watched her.

He worried about her today. In many ways. He didn't doubt her abilities, but abilities and skill don't always carry a fight. It was thrilling to see her win so decisively. Not for the first time, Gaara wondered about his feeling toward Hinata.

Even as she half gagged on her medicine, there was something about Hinata that made Gaara want to be close to her. To watch over her. To be a part of her life.

He had acknowledged that he wanted her physically weeks ago in Konoha. But this was a different kind of desire. It was strange to him and it scared him.

"You arranged for Temari and Kankuro to have some time to train me." Hinata half stated and half asked.

Gaara shrugged. "Sunagakure is one of the five major hidden villages. But we still have fewer nin then Konohagakure. Even with our academy, it is taking time to build our pool of active shinobi. Temari and Kankuro are always in demand for missions."

"But as Kazekage, you gave them some time to help me?" Hinata questioned again.

"Yes." Gaara answered truthfully. "It was Kankuro's idea."

"Thank you Gaara." Hinata said simply. "Training with them made all the difference." She was so happy. Gaara helped her. In his own efficient and quiet way, he found a way to give her the opportunity to become stronger and to win.

Maybe it was the antidote talking as she felt her chakra replenishing but Hinata was feeling good. Hinata felt as though all the risks she had taken in the past six months had just paid off. Facing her father with this proposal, pushing it through the Hyuuga clan politics, bringing it to the Konohagakure council, asking Gaara on a date…leaving home. All those challenges, for her to find someone who understood what she wanted to achieve and would help her. Gaara didn't try to protect her, he didn't offer to coddle her or suggest she run away by conceding the match. He didn't push her either. No, Gaara simply gave her the opportunity to grow stronger and learn. Then he let her fight her own battles.

Hinata glowed with happiness as she realized what todays win meant. Really realized it. Gaara would be her partner in life and he would help her to change the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata took a quick sip of water to clear her mouth and then put aside her dinner things. Gaara hadn't eaten, but she wouldn't nag him. She reached for him as she scooted to one side. Gaara took her cue and placed his sand gourd next to Hinata's small hospital bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed in next to her.

He let Hinata settle down to sleep, but Gaara stayed awake. Hinata's even breathing calmed him. As darkness settled over Suna, Gaara remembered what Inuzuka Kiba had said to him.

_"YOU are NOT a complete moron. You should get it. It is your job to Make. Hinata-chan. Happy."_

At the time, Gaara had thought it a ridiculous statement. It certainly was not something that Gaara was qualified to do. But now that Gaara cared for her, knew her better, he wanted her to be happy too. The Inuzuka's other words came back to him.

_"Ya know, I suggested Kankuro instead of you. At least Shino and I know him. He's strong. Loyal. NOT Crazy…. But Hinata heard that Kankuro doesn't like kids, so she said no."_

Gaara stared at the ceiling of the small hospital room and unconsciously pulled Hinata closer to him.

What could he do that would make her happy? Gaara pondered. He sighed. He really wasn't qualified for this job. Hinata should have someone who was capable of making her happy. Someone who wasn't as …damaged...as he was. Someone NOT crazy.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Baki leaned over the beautiful young woman. He tilted her face up and looked into her eyes.

She gave him a genuine smile that showed her teeth. "Yes Baki-sama?" She half whispered.

Baki sighed. Yep, Matsuri-chan was definitely drunk.

"Aren't you a little young to be indulging?" Baki chided gently as he released the young kunoichi.

"I'm a jonin, I think a little indulgence once in a while is acceptable." Matsuri replied with a slight slur on the word "acceptable." More evidence that she needed to be watched over. Matsuri was not the type of person to speak so informally to her superior.

"It's awfully nice of the Hyuuga Shinji to spend his winnings on drinks and food for Gaara's friends and family." Matsuri continued. "I wasn't too sure about Hinata-san, but it looks like her family is sincere about staying in Suna and helping our village grow."

Baki blinked. Even drunk, Matsuri was an observant nin. She was protective of Gaara, but it seemed that the Hyuuga had won her over. "Why do you say that, Matsuri-chan?" Baki asked as he guided her to a pair of chairs in the corner of the small restaurant. The restaurant had become a party zone for Hyuuga Shinji, several of the Sand nin that he had befriended and the Kazekage's family and friends. It wasn't a loud party, but there were a lot of happy drunks. Matsuri sat with aplomb and leaned against Baki as he settled down in the chair next to her.

"The merchants like them, the trade guilds like them, the academy students like them. And I think Gaara-sama is in love with Hinata-san." Matsuri explained. "It's not likely that they could fool so many people so thoroughly. They don't have much to gain from it anyway."

Baki nodded. It was similar to his own reasoning. He smiled through his partial face covering. It was always reassuring that the younger Sand nin of his village could use their brains.

Matsuri yawned as she leaned further into Baki's shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably. Matsuri wasn't usually his concern. He doubted that she would remember much the next morning. Baki guessed that this was the first time she had gotten drunk. But she probably needed some help getting home. He knew where she lived, it wasn't far from here and his own place, but he could hardly carry her out of the restaurant.

The solution to Baki's dilemma appeared in front of him a moment later.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Nana's eyes flashed with irritation as she wondered what Baki was doing cuddling with the very young Matsuri in the corner. He didn't seem the type to go after little girls.

Nana's head buzzed pleasantly from the alcohol and she was glad that she had taken Shinji's advice to visit the impromtu party with the Sand nin after she took Kosuke back to the embassy. It was a nice diversion after the last few weeks of work.

Nana had been enjoying the pleasant party with good food and good conversation when she noticed Baki take an interest in Matsuri.

Nana had choked on her drink when Baki had leaned over and looked as though he was going to kiss her.

After she excused herself, from the people she was speaking with, Nana found herself standing in front of the irritatingly attractive man.

"She's quite drunk." Baki stated bluntly.

Nana nodded as she took in Matsuri's sleepy expression. What exactly was Baki intending to do with the inebriated girl?

"Can you help me get her home? It's not something I should do alone." Baki asked as shifted Matsuri so he could pick her up. He missed the look of surprise on Nana's face.

Nana murmured her consent. She took a moment to get her coat and Matsuri's coat and to let Shinji know where she was going. Shinji gave Nana the thumbs up to her confusion. She followed Baki and Matsuri out of the restaurant and into the streets of Suna.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Nana and Baki carefully put Matsuri to bed. It was surprising how…thoughtful, the gruff Sand nin was with the young girl.

It looked like he even blushed when the sleepy Matsuri said "thank you" and gave a soft kiss on his cheek.

They secured Matsuri's home as they left leaving her to sleep off the alcohol in the safety of her own bed. Baki wondered aloud if he should escort Nana back to the party.

"No thank you. Truthfully, I just want to get out of this cold evening air and have some tea." Nana admitted ruefully as she shivered into her coat.

Baki paused for a moment. "I live a few minutes from here. I can offer you tea." He suggested without looking at the Hyuuga woman.

Nana licked her lips. Alone in a man's quarters. It had been a long time since she had taken any man up on such an offer. Of course Baki might simply be being polite. Still, Nana found herself nodding as she allowed Baki to guide her through the Suna streets to his home.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Less then thrity minutes past from when Baki opened his front door and when Baki groaned as Nana pushed at his clothes and her hands found his bare chest. He wasn't quite sure what had happened. One minute they were having tea at the small table in his living room. The next minute, Baki was touching Nana's long hair as she leaned into a kiss she initiated. Her soft mouth kissed his as she pulled at his partial face cloth.

Nana didn't express surprise or disgust as she ran her fingertips over the scars across his face and his dead eye. She was from a family of shinobi, she had seen worse. To Nana, it was just another sign that Baki had given so much for his village.

Baki's higher brain functions had shut down completely. He kneaded the soft firm flesh of Nana breasts beneath the fine fabrics of her kimono. He used his other hand to push her hair out of the way so he could attack her neck with his mouth.

Her gasps of pleasure were enough to encourage Baki to shift their positions. He half picked her up, half pushed her to the tabletop as he settled down to peal away her clothes.

Baki's aggressiveness was thrilling to the conservative Hyuuga woman. It stirred her blood. She reached for Baki's arousal and was pleased to find him ready and responsive to her touch. Even as he removed her clothes and kissed the exposed skin, she began to stroke him.

Baki groaned again and let his baser instincts take over. He pushed away the clothes separating them and positioned himself at her entrance. They exchanged one quick lustful look before he pushed into her warm wet center. Nana arched in surprise at the sudden pentration, but her body was throughly saturated in her desires for the Sand nin.

They found their rhythm in deep even strokes. The table shook beneath them and the teacups spilled. Nana's vision darkened suddenly as an intense orgasm shook her body. Baki grunted as he own pleasure overtook him. He panted as he lay over the half naked Hyuuga woman. As the drugging effect of lust wore off, Baki wondered if he would ever get to touch her again.

If this refined, passionate, _**incredible**_ woman would regret this moment.

He risked a glance at her face. Anxious for what he might find.

She smiled at him.

"You still owe me a meal." Nana commented.

It took Baki a moment to remember the wager he had made with Shinji. "Yeah. Anything you want." He agreed easily.

"I want breakfast. Tomorrow." Nana requested. She wasn't sure what had driven her this far. Maybe it was stupidity brought on by jealousy but she wouldn't regret her actions. And it didn't look like Baki would either.

Baki smiled. "I think I can manage that." He replied. He carefully gathered the beautiful woman up in his arms and brought her to his bedroom.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata woke with a start. Gaara was moving off the bed. It must have been shortly before sunrise. She felt weak, but better then the night before.

"Good morning." She murmured to her fiancé.

"Good morning." Gaara replied without meeting her eyes.

Hinata frowned in concern. Gaara was unusually distant. "Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.

Gaara sighed. He took the chair next her bed without meeting her pale gaze.

"I care for you Hinata." Gaara started. Hinata's heart fluttered, but she guessed that Gaara was not about to confess his love. He would at least look at her if that was his intent.

"I care for you Hinata. I'm glad you did well in yesterday's match. Your tactics and skills were impressive. The Suna council will accept you without question now." Gaara continued. He had lain awake all night. He knew that Kankuro could make Hinata happy. Kankuro was capable of loving Hinata and he could still give her the status she needed for her clan.

And she would be good for Kankuro. Hinata had a great capacity for love and she would love him. Gaara gut twisted in jealousy as he thought of giving Hinata up. But….he did want her to be happy.

"I care for you Hinata." Gaara repeated again. "But I don't believe I am capable of loving you." He admitted.

"What?" Hinata whispered. Hurt and pain filled her eyes as she thought, 'This can't be happening.'

"I'm not capable of love." Gaara explained.

They both sat in silence. Gaara not looking at her. Hinata not looking at him as her eyes filled with tears.

"Perhaps you should consider marriage to my brother Kankuro." Gaara said as he finally looked directly at her. His face was calm and impassive, as though suggesting what they should have for breakfast.

Hinata's face was a mixture of shock, sadness, confusion and anger. After a few heartbeats, anger won out.

"G-Gaara." Hinata began angrily. "You know what I want." She glared at him through her tears. "Now I want to know _what do you want_? _What are you taking about?"_ She whispered her frustated question.

"Think about it Hinata. Kankuro can help your clan the same way I could. He could also love you in a way that I cannot." Gaara stood up and gave her once last look before he turned to leave. "Just think about it." He repeated. His head was pounding and anxiety filled his heart as he walked out.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

"An Idiot. My brother is an IDIOT." Temari ranted as she paced the same room.

After finding Hinata glassy-eyed and clearly upset, Temari had coaxed Gaara's suggestion out of the pale Hyuuga Heiress. She didn't cry or moan. But her quiet voice was heartbroken.

Temari was pissed. She fumed and ranted for a few minutes before she settled down to try and help Hinata.

"My brother is an idiot. You know that right?" Temari asked as she sat at the end of Hinata's bed.

"I-I d-don't know about that. I think…well….maybe." Hinata found her fingers poking each other as she stared down at her lap in shame. All those years of confidence based on success were temporarily overwhelmed in the face of Gaara's rejection. She was stuttering again too. "M-Maybe Gaara just doesn't want to m-marry m-me. M-Maybe the other things he said. M-Maybe he-he just said them to try and be nice to me."

Temari gawked at Hinata. She couldn't believe it. The both of them were idiots. Hinata didn't think Gaara wanted her and Gaara thought it would be safer for Hinata to be with Kankuro. She wanted to hit them both with her fan. Mostly she wanted to hit Gaara. He started all this with his stupid jealousy and insecurity. And his stupid guilt.

The Sand kunoichi took a deep breath and then another. She could do this. She could fix this. Just be calm and talk to Hinata.

Temari reach out to take the distracted girls hand. "Hinata, I need you to do me a favor."

That got Hinata's attention. She pulled herself out of her own morose thoughts and looked at Temari. Her blue eyes were bright and intense. "What it is Temari? I'll do what I can to help you."

Temari smiled. The perfect Hinata response. "Thank you Hinata. I'm going to ask you listen to me and then do something for me."

Hinata nodded, Temari had her full attention.

"My little brother, Gaara has hurt many people. You know that he was the host for Shukaku, the Sand demon. He was treated horribly by the village, our father, everyone. He was so totally alone for so many years that his spirit and mind was broken. It doesn't justify what he did, but it helped me forgive him." Temari stopped for a moment as Hinata's eyes widened. Temari wanted Hinata to understand just a little more about her brother.

"Gaara, he used to scare us all. He terrified us actually. We were together a lot, Kankuro, Gaara, and me. But Gaara was always treated differently. He was handled with respect and fear. They respected his power and his abilities. By the time he was eight, he had already killed dozens of assassins sent by out father. Everyone was afraid of him and later on, everyone hated him. Sometimes, even I felt that way."

Hinata looked shocked at this confession. She knew there were terrible things said and done in the name of gaining power for the Sunagakure. Hinata knew that Gaara had been at the center of it all. But Temari was putting faces and the emotions with the facts.

"Can you image Hinata? You have this terrible power that you can barely control and every one hates you or fears you because of it? And then the only way you can get people to acknowledge you or to even look at you is when you kill or hurt someone."

"It sounds horrible." Hinata whispered.

Temari nodded. "But you can see can't you? You can see how hard Gaara tries to _**not hurt**_ the people he cares about?" Temari waited for Hinata to nod.

"He has been trying to learn to be human and to trust other people. First Kankuro, Baki and me. And over the last few years, a few more people." Temari explained. "But he still doesn't trust himself."

Hinata's face scrunched up in concentration. "But why would he want me to marry Kankuro-kun?"

"Because he's an idiot." Temari smiled this time when she said it. "He doesn't think he knows how to be a husband to you. And he's afraid he'll make a mistake and hurt you. So he wants you to be happy and he thinks Kankuro will be able to take care of you."

Hinata's face cleared as Temari's words sunk in.

"Gaara might think that you would be good for Kankuro too." Temari added as an afterthought.

Hinata's face darkened suddenly. "That-that's so wrong!" She clenched her fists in the hospital blanket. "What makes him think he knows what's best?" She said miserably. But she didn't sound as heartbroken as before. More angry.

"As I said, my brother is an idiot." Temari replied easily.

"Maybe." Hinata replied. She sounded a little less angry and a little more confident this time.

"Gaara is not really the 'marrying'-type." Temari explained. "More the "die-young-for your-village' type. So he really didn't think too much about marriage or kids or anything before you." Hinata blinked, motioned for Temari to continue. "So after you won the fight with Maaya, I think it finally dawned on him that it might really happen and he just got…well…stupid."

The blonde jonin looked at Hinata. The heiress seemed to be taking it pretty well overall. Now to give Hinata a push in the right direction. "Hinata, Gaara is far from perfect. But he deserves some happiness. He's worked so hard to protect this village and the people he cares for. But Gaara needs someone to who will really care about him and teach him to accept himself. That is the favor I want to ask of you."

Hinata was silent for a long time. Temari's blue eyes studied the young woman as she thought about all she had learned. Hinata's mouth opened twice to speak before she finally did.

"Temari, do you really trust me to do the right thing?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

Temari paused as she stopped to really look at the Hyuuga heiress sitting the hospital bed. Hinata had worked hard to defeat Maaya. She also showed compassion and kindness whenever she could. But could she be trusted with Gaara's heart?

Temari answered honestly. "I want to trust you. But it's hard to trust anyone with my brother's hearts. Kankuro is pretty tough. But Gaara…Gaara has suffered more then anyone should ever suffer."

Temari smiled wryly at the girl. "If you still want him after his pulled a stunt like this, then yeah, I trust you." Temari concluded.

Hinata was silent for a few more moments before she smiled brightly. "I –I still want him." She declared.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara stood in Hinata bedroom and wondered what he was doing there. Hinata had sent word that he should meet her at the embassy. She had checked herself out of the hospital and returned to the embassy in the afternoon. It was late evening now and she had sent for him. Gaara was surprised that she had already decided in less then a day.

Hinata was in her sleeping yakuta and clearly still recovering from her injuries. She gestured for Gaara to approach her bed.

"G-Gaara." She said as he approached and she held her hands out to him. He put down his sand gourd and sat on the edge of her bed. He allowed Hinata to hold his hands in hers.

It reminded him of when she had proposed to him in the Hokage's office.

Gaara looked at her face. She looked tired. She looked like she had been crying. 'It already starts,' Gaara thought. 'I cannot make her happy.' He's heart clenched in jealousy as he realized how much he wanted to be the one to make her happy. He just didn't know how.

"Gaara." Hinata started again. "I forgive you for hurting me. I have been crying a lot today."

Gaara had not been expecting that, but he simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"But Gaara," Hinata continued " I won't forgive you if you do it again." She added with steel in her voice.

"I don't understand." Gaara admitted as he looked at the resolve on her pale face and the hardness in her eyes.

"Gaara, I don't need you to love me forever. I never asked for that. I don't need a great romance or soft words. But I want you and I want you to choose me. I want you to choose to try to be happy." Hinata explained.

Hinata tried to explain further. "I don't need you to love me to make me happy, I need you be my partner in life."

Gaara's confusion was written plainly on his face. "Don't you want to be loved?" He asked.

Hinata squeezed his hands. "O-of course Gaara. I want you to marry me and to love me. But I don't **_need_** you to love me to make me happy. My happiness is _**my**_ responsibility. Just as your happiness is your responsibility. Even in a marriage or a partnership, you still have to be able to take care of your self."

They were both silent for a few moments. "It seems unfair to you." Gaara finally said. 'Because I am not capable of love.' He thought silently.

"I can accept the risks Gaara. I can accept you as you are." She answered quietly. "But I need you to choose to be happy. To at least try." She insisted. "Will you promise that?" She asked finally getting to the critical question.

Gaara looked uncertain. He didn't really follow her logic. But he wanted to say yes.

"Gaara, I choose to make myself strong and change the Hyuuga clan and change my whole world. I know it is possible. You can help me. You just have to choose." Hinata stated.

Hinata released one of his hands and reach up to caress his face. Gaara was lulled by her movements and kissed her intimately before he could stop himself.

Hinata whispered to Gaara. "Stay with me."

Gaara closed his eyes, but he could still see her in his mind. Her kindness and her affection. His chance at something for himself. Gaara finally let go of his uncertainty and accepted her. He accepted her and everything she represented. The opportunity to be happy. The opportunity to love and be loved.

Gaara pulled back from their embrace and looked into Hinata eyes. "Yes. Thank you Hyuuga Hinata."

She smiled and pulled him into her bed and tugged at his clothes. In moments their bare skin was scorching each other. The intense lovemaking that followed was punctuated by quiet silences filled with loving and reassuring touches.

And Gaara let himself be happy.

……….…………………………………………………………………………..

_**Author's notes: **_

_Please review!_

_Well this chapter had less "traditional" jealousy then I orginally planned. But Gaara's concerns about his capacity to love was one of the central ideas I orginally had for this story. Feel free to tell me if you disagree or thought it was too OCC._

_Two more chapters (well actually, one chapter, one epilogue, one OMAKE). whew, almost there._


	22. Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

Warnings: Un-beta-ed. A bit disjointed with a lot to wrap up. Baki's OOC (but he's in love and happy –that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.) It's all pretty warm and fluffy.

To Change the Hyuuga

Chapter Twenty: Ever After

Weddings are important. Not because of the lovely flowers or the beautiful wedding clothes. Not because of the great food or fun music with friends and family.

Those are parts of the experience. But weddings are important because they are the most important promises a person can make.

It is a promise to trust and accept someone through a lifetime. A lifetime that might be filled with change and uncertainty.

It is a promise between two people. But more importantly, it is a promise to yourself. A promise to share your body, your dreams, your fears, and your life with your partner.

It is a promise to be honest and an honest promise try to grow up and to grow old together.

On a very cold day in January in Konohagakure, Hyuuga Hinata, Heiress to the Hyuuga clan and Konoha jonin made the most important promise of her life. In a very warm room in a country far from where he was born, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure and former jinchuuriki and reformed psychopath made the most important promise of his life.

According to custom, they wore heavy, formal, beautiful clothes and spoke the quiet formal vows of marriage.

Against custom, they held hands during the entire ceremony.

The celebration of the Hyuuga and Sabaku marriage took the form of a festival in Konoha. It was part of the original Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal to promote trade and cultural exchange. More then fifty people from Suna attended.

A month later, a similar festival in Suna was held. Every member of the Hyuuga clan attended it. Half of whom had never left Fire country before. Another 30 friends and allies of the couple also came from Konoha to celebrate the marriage.

It pleased Hinata more then she could say. She wanted the whole Hyuuga clan to see the potential of the world outside their stuffy traditions. During the Suna festival, many Hyuuga attended demonstrations of specialized Suna ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques. Sparing matches were scheduled as part of the recreation and exchange.

For some reason Baki had agreed to participate in a sparing match. He resoundingly defeated a Hyuuga jonin from the branch house.

Gaara was surprised when he observed Hyuuga Nana privately apologize to the defeated Hyuuga. Later that night, he spoke of it to Hinata. Hinata explained to Gaara that the jonin was a former suitor of Nana.

"Why should that matter?" Gaara asked curiously as his climbed into bed.

"Um. Perhaps Baki was jealous." Hinata suggested with a shrug. She was happy for her friend and advisor. She hoped that everything would work out for Nana, Baki and Kosuke. She finished brushing her hair and also moved to get into bed.

"Ah." Gaara replied. Jealously was something that Baki himself had explained to Gaara many years ago. For some reason, Gaara had always assumed that Baki was above such a petty emotion.

'But apparently not.' Gaara thought as he recalled the particularly brutal final strike of Baki's sparing match.

Gaara's face was tugged into a small smile as Hinata curled up next to him in their bed.

"Perhaps tomorrow we should talk to Baki and Nana." Gaara suggested.

Hinata nodded sleepily. "Yes, I don't want Baki to beat up any more Hyuuga. That would not be a good way to join the family."

Gaara nodded before he realized what Hinata had said. 'Join the family? Is that what I've done? Is that what Baki is going to do?' He wondered to himself.

Gaara thought of his brother Kankuro and how close they were. Nothing would ever change that. He thought of Temari and her Nara. When she moved to Konoha she would have powerful allies in the Hyuuga. That would be good.

Gaara thought of Baki. His former sensei and current advisor was one of the few people he trusted absolutely. He thought that somehow Baki and Gaara were going to become part of the same family. Not just in actions but in a formal bonds. That was good too.

It was odd that Gaara's concept of family was changing. He would hold onto the ones who loved and accepted him first. But it seemed that were was room in his life for a few more.

And Gaara was happy that Temari and Baki would benefit from the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal.

Hinata's even breathing and warm body comforted him as he drifted to sleep. It was normal that they sleep together now. But he still found it amazing that he could sleep at all with another person next to him. She has passed by all his barriers. As the warmth from Hinata body spread to his, he relaxed further. He thought, 'This is good.'

* * *

Kiba sighed as he looked at his former teammate's beautiful profile. It was the last day of the Sunagakure festival for the Kazekage's marriage. Kiba and Akamaru would be heading out on a mission the next day. Akamaru sighed with his master. They were really going to miss her. Team 8 was their second family and they loved Hinata as much as they loved their own kin.

But...she looked happy. In all the years Kiba had known her, Hinata had always been kind and always put others happiness before her own. At first it was (at least in part) because she was too shy and too scared to pursue her own dreams. It was easier to support others. Later it was part habit, but mostly it was her kind heart. The Inuzuka hoped that she was finally going to find her own happiness and her realize her own dreams.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Kiba called over to her as she finished her conversation with some rich Suna merchant or other. "Yes, Kiba-kun," Hinata replied. She walked over to lean on against the wall next to him. She was tired from standing all day and talking various influential merchants and council members.

"Are you really happy? Is this really what you want?" He asked bluntly for the third time this week.

Hinata paused. Kiba had been worrying all week. It was a little late for Kiba to be asking these questions over and over. But it was sweet too.

Kiba always wanted to take care of her, even after a fight was over. He fussed over her, like he fussed over Akamaru. Hinata smiled. "Thanks for asking again Kiba-kun. But I made my choice and I'm happy with it."

Kiba returned Hinata smiled and then frowned again a moment later. "But Hinata, do you even really like Gaara? Will you really be happy?"

The unspoken question was 'Will Gaara ever love you like you deserve to be loved?' But Kiba wasn't the type of guy to talk like that.

Hinata's smile faded for a moment as she thought. Kiba hadn't asked her this question last time. She paused a little longer before smiling this time. "I'm not sure Kiba, but I think so. I-I like Gaara. And he l-l-l-likes me too." She blushed prettily.

"And I'm happy now." She added with certainty. "Well, it's a really good start, don't you think?"

Kiba looked at his friend, her beautiful kimono, her long hair swept up and away from her face for the occasion and her sweet smile and kind eyes. Her pale eyes were shining with hope and dreams. He smiled again. Gaara was really a lucky bastard.

"Yeah Hinata-chan. It's a good start." And then he pulled her into an almost bone crushing hug. "If he ever hurts you or betrays you…you know that Shino, Akamaru and I will come running." He whispered in her ear.

"I know, Kiba-kun." She answered as she hugged him back.

* * *

"I still can't believe you are married and Kage before me." Naruto said for the hundredth time. He made it sound as though getting married was significantly harder then becoming kage.

"Um." Gaara acknowledge as he poured another cup of sake for Naruto and himself. He didn't usually drink at all. But the security was extremely tight in Sunagakure with the festival. So he was confident that a little indulgence would not be the end of the world. Maybe his brother's advice was finally getting to him.

"I mean, Hinata-chan is sweet and beautiful and has some really cool jutsu, but now you are married to her." Naruto continued. He had missed the Konoha celebration because Team 7 had been on a mission. In fact, all of Team 7 had showed up in Suna for the second festival in honor of the kage and heiress marriage.

Sakura was shopping with Temari at the festival. They talked endlessly about Temari and Shikamaru's upcoming wedding. The negotiations between the Nara clan and the Suna council were going much smoother and more quickly since the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal had been finalized.

After all, Suna got the Hyuuga bloodline limit. It was reasonable to allow Konoha to have a jonin-level wind-user.

Sai was sketching various parts of Suna under close ANBU supervision. Close ally or not, no shinobi from outside the Sand village was allowed too much intelligence on the village layout.

The Uchiha was still in Konoha, which suited Gaara just fine. He was vaguely aware that this feeling of resentment might be jealousy toward the amount of time Hinata had spent with the Uchiha when they were in Konoha. Or the occasional letters they exchanged. Gaara shook his head. Hinata exchanged ten times more letters with her cousin Neji and her friend Ino then she did with Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara was wondering about the remaining member of Team 7, Hayate Kakashi. The Copy-nin didn't have any friends in Sunagakure and was also under close watch, but so far Kakashi had only stay close to Naruto or Hinata's other friends.

"Really! I can't believe you are married and kage before me!" Naruto repeated. "You know, Hinata-chan saved Sakura's life last year." This was news to Gaara. He blinked as he waited for his blonde friend to continue.

"It was when we were taking down the last of the Atakaski. I had lost it to Kyuubi and killed two of the Atakaski and then...I...I almost hurt Sakura." Naruto looked down thoughtfully at this sake cup. "Hinata used kaiten to slow me down before Kakashi-sensei was able to re-seal Kyuubi."

Gaara sipped his own cup of sake while a brief silence took over the two young men.

Somehow, it didn't surprise him. It was crazy to get in the way of a jinchuuriki possessed by his demon, but Hinata was too loyal to her friends to stand by and do nothing. Gaara smiled slightly to himself, no wonder she wasn't afraid of him. She had faced Kyuubi.

When Gaara returned his attention to the man who had inspired both his new wife and himself, he found Naruto had turned to look at him intently. His bright blue eyes were clear and focused on Gaara. All signs of the drunken foolishness had completely disappeared.

"Hinata-chan's a very important person to me Gaara. I'll help you both any way I can." He said seriously. "Please take good care of her." Naruto's normally open and friendly eyes were serious and held determination. Naruto inspired people to believe that you can work hard and make your dreams do come true. He changed people. But he never changed. He was fiercely loyal. Gaara understood Naruto's request. It was half promise, half threat.

Gaara responded calmly, "My wife, is an important person to me, Naruto."

Naruto's face broke into a huge grin and he clapped Gaara on the shoulder. "I'm glad Gaara." He sipped more sake and repeated, "I can't believe you are married and Kage before me!"

* * *

A little later, Kakashi and Sakura showed up to retrieve Naruto. Sakura sighed. "He picked up drinking from Tsunade-sifu. He's just happy for you and Hinata-chan." She explained.

Sakura waved off Kakashi's help as she talked the inebriated Naruto into walking back to Team 7's quarters. Gaara looked at his friend as the blonde wondered off with his pink haired teammate. It looked like Naruto might have finally won the girl. They certainly looked friendlier.

It took a moment more before Gaara realized that Kakashi was making no move to leave. It appeared the copy-nin wanted to want to speak with him. Gaara wasn't as drunk as Naruto, but the sake was definitely having an effect. The Kazekage waved vaguely at the sake to offer Kakashi a drink. The jonin held up his hand and declined politely, but sat down anyway.

Gaara held his sake cup loosely in one hand. He rotated it back and forth slightly while he waited for the silver hair man to speak. It wasn't a good idea to become completely inebriated while in the immediate presence of the son of the White Fang.

They sat for a few moments in companionable silence observing the others at the reception. Hinata's friends from Konohagakure mixed relatively easily with her new friends from Sunagakure. The festival outside was for everyone, but this smaller reception was just for close friends. Most of the visiting Hyuuga were outside enjoying the festival.

Eventually both men found themselves silently staring at Hyuuga Hinata. She was with her former teammates, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburume Shino and Kurenai Yuuhi and her son. Shino and Hinata were crouched down low to talk and play with the two year old. Shino allowed the small boy to hide in his large coat as the boy laughed while Hinata tried to tickle him.

"Kazekage-sama, you have much to be thankful for." Kakashi commented. His one exposed eye looked lazily at the scene of Team 8's playful happiness.

It was a ruse. Kakashi had perfected the expression of disinterest as he keenly observed his target. Gaara understood that from Baki's intelligence reports. For some reason, tonight, Kakashi's target was Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara shrugged. It was best to be honest but brief in these circumstances. He used his modest political skills taught to him by the council. "I am thankful for many things." Gaara responded politely.

Kakashi nodded, "Ah yes, but to marry the Hyuuga Heiress and gain the Byakugan for Sunagakure. It will bring a great deal of power and influence to your village and to your family." Kakashi let his view drift over again to the lovely heiress in question again. Now Kurenai's child was giggling at something else Hinata had said or done.

It was a test of some kind. Gaara was sure of that. But what kind of test? Something the Hokage had asked Kakashi to do? Or something that the copy-nin himself was interested in?

Gaara sighed. Perhaps it was the sake and Gaara's unusually relaxed state of mind. Or perhaps it was the conversation with Naruto. Being with his blonde friend always made Gaara act more on his emotions. "Sunagakure and I had other equally compelling options to the Sabaku no Hyuuga proposal." Gaara replied honestly. Many high ranking and wealthy families were interested in the power of Sabaku no Gaara.

"But no other agreement would bring a person like Hinata into my life." Gaara explained simply.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise at Gaara's confession. He had not expected Gaara to admit to any kind of affection so quickly.

Kakashi decided it was time to make his point.

"Hinata-chan has many allies." Kakashi stated. "She also has many strong friends who care for her."

Gaara nodded.

"If she ever needs help. We will be here for her." Kakashi said. "If you ever need help. We will be here for you."

Gaara paused for a moment before he lifted his sake cup to his lips.

Kakashi's comments were clear. It was a promise and a threat to protect Hinata. Followed by a promise to help them both if they ever need it.

Two threats from Konoha nin's in a span of a few hours. Gaara was completely unfazed. Confused, but not worried. He had been under constant threat of assassination for years as a boy and young man.

It was odd that getting married would trigger a new round of threats. It was odd that the threats from Naruto and Kakashi all came with a promise to help too.

"Do you speak for Tsunade-sama?" Gaara asked after he finished sipping his sake.

Kakashi smiled. It made his nose crinkle, his eye half close as his mask stretched across the contours of his face. "Ah no. I only speak for myself really."

Gaara looked at the faux foolish looking man in front of him. The look became more intense as the older man's words and the sake reached Gaara's brain.

"You care for her so much?" Gaara challenged. Kakashi was a fool. He was a high level jonin. But Gaara was Kazekage. A threat, even a friendly one, from someone who was not his friend was foolish. Unauthorized by the Hokage, such words could led to Kakashi's death and really didn't achieve anything.

And Kakashi knew it.

And Gaara wanted to know why Kakashi said them anyway.

For the first time in their conversation, Kakashi looked directly at Gaara and answered. "I care for her exactly that much."

Gaara heard a low sound and realized he was growling at the masked man. Something he hadn't done in years. Gaara gritted his teeth and ground out. "I care for her more." Warning the man off. Naruto's warning didn't have this effect on him. But Naruto was Gaara's first friend.

Kakashi's whole demeanor changed again. He broke eye contact and smiled foolishly. He waved his hands in front of his face in a gesture of humility. "Of course of course, I meant no offense. Kazekage-sama." As though it was a simple misunderstanding.

Gaara nodded his head and acknowledged the words and the deception. Kakashi was satisfied with Gaara's response, so that was enough. This time, when the Kazekage offered Kakashi sake, the older man accepted.

They drank in semi-companionable silence as the awful moment possible bloodshed faded. Gaara never saw Kakashi remove his face to drink the sake. But Gaara knew that he already has seen more of the copy nin then most.

Except Hinata. Hiding under a small shadow of jealousy, Gaara was quite sure that Hinata knew Kakashi rather well.

But even the small shadow of jealousy in Gaara's heart faded as Hinata turned from Kureni and Shino and smiled brightly at her husband and his drinking companion.

"The past is the past." Gaara commented. "Hinata is part of my future."

Kakashi nodded and sipped from his sake cup. Part of him wanted to get drunk like Naruto. But he saw the simple exchange of smiles between Hinata and Gaara and found comfort in Hinata's happiness.

Her bright sweet smile always had that affect on him.

* * *

Surprisingly, Baki and Kosuke had a great time in the festival. Gaara had insisted that Baki take time to "observe and possibly enjoy" the activities. Baki had found a very bored Kosuke with his mother as Nana talked with one politician or another. He had rescued the genin with a few quiet words to Nana.

"Trust me. Kosuke will have a better time with me then listening to you charm the entire village."

At first Baki was unsure what to do. He had trained many genin, but he never had to "entertain" any of them. In fact Sunagakure had been so poor in the last decade that festivals were few and far between. But Baki found that it was easy enough to let Kosuke decide what to do. And it was fun too. They spent time watching the sparing matches, trying some of the different foods and even playing a few games.

At the end of day, the two shinobi, one boy and one man, made their way back to the new Hyuuga clan home. The tall round building had enough space for three families. Nana and Kosuke took one level. Shinji took another level and there was one level for another family or guests. The base level was the kitchen and common rooms.

They made their way into the kitchen and Baki pulled out some food for an evening snack.

"That was great Baki-sensei." Kosuke commented. "Much better then hanging around those old guys with Okasan."

Baki nodded as he cut up some fruit for the boy and himself. He was quite familiar with the Hyuuga kitchen. He ate with them three or four times a week. "But it is important work for her." He explained to the boy.

"Yeah I know, but I miss her sometimes." Kosuke sulked. "It would have been even better if Okasan had come with us today."

Baki couldn't help but agree, but he remained silent as he poured water for the boy and himself. He could sense Nana's chakra pattern in the building. She was probably washing up. She would probably be down in a few minutes to join them.

Baki choked on his water with Kosuke's next statement.

"You should marry her." Kosuke said as he bit into the apple slice.

Baki coughed for a few moments to clear the water from his lungs. "What?"

"You heard me Baki-sensei." Kosuke stated defensively. "You don't have to worry. You don't have to be my otousan. Just take care of my okasan."

Kosuke sighed as Baki stared at the boy in shock.

Baki never considered that any Hyuuga would accept him as a part of the family. He was a man with no clan or status apart from his service to Sunagakure. He felt glad that he could be close to Hyuuga Nana and Kosuke but he didn't consider that more might be possible.

Kosuke however, completely misread his sensei's expression. "Look, I know Okasan likes you and you like her. I'm going to be going on more C and eventually B ranked missions. So I want to know that someone will be looking out for Okasan." He explained. The perfect logic of a twelve year old.

Baki replied without pause. "I'll ask her. If she says yes, I don't mind being your otousan too."

Hyuuga Nana stood in the doorway with her wet hair loose and still clinging slightly to her face and neck. She was wearing her sleeping yakuta. "You boys must have had a good day." She said as she walked into the kitchen and reach to give Kosuke a quick hug.

The boy squirmed with embarrassment. "Okasan! I'm going to clean up." The boy quickly fled the room.

Nana shifted to the other side of the kitchen table to give Baki a quick hug. "Thank you for taking care of Kosuke today."

Baki pulled her back into a hug. He initiated a passionate kiss before she could move away.

"I know you heard us." He stated. "I'll do my best to take care of you. Of both of you."

Nana blushed. "I'll do my best to love you forever." She replied seriously.

As Baki pushed his hand through her long damp hair and kissed her. He wondered at his good fortune even as Nana snuck her hand into his clothes. He whispered, "Check to make sure that Kosuke is not watching us."

Nana smiled as she activated her Byakugan and found her son spying on them. She moved her hand out of Baki's clothes and sighed. "He's pretty nosy." She explained.

Baki choked on a small laugh and smiled at the thought of his new family. "He is a good shinobi. Checking up on the status of his mission." He said seriously. Baki kissed Nana's nose and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, pulling Nana into his lap. They sat together holding each other. They enjoyed the quiet time while Kosuke got bored or tired and deactivated his bloodline limit and went to bed.

Nana sighed in bliss as she felt Baki's strong body against hers. His desire for her made her blood rush. Baki was a powerful shinobi. As deadly as any she had ever know and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Nana never expected to fall in love again. Or to be lucky enough to find both a good father for Kosuke and a great lover for herself.

So in the quiet evening, as the music of the festival filtered through the village, the Sabaku no Hyuuga home gained a new family member.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi had taken the marriage of his eldest daughter in stride.

After all he was the first one that Hinata had convinced. She had presented her plan and he had listened and argued and ultimately agreed. All before she was allowed to approach the Hyuuga clan elders and then the Konohagakure council. Hiashi was one of the first ones to learn of her ideas to force change on the Hyuuga and bring new blood and new strength to the clan and Konoha. So the Clan leader had a great deal of time to adjust to the idea.

But as he stood at the gates of Sunagakure with the Hyuuga clan he felt a strange pain in his heart.

Hiashi was a hard man, but an honest one. He would miss her. So he told Hinata this and clasped her by her shoulders. Hinata had blinked in surprise and bowed to her father with respect. She murmured for his ears only. "I will always be your daughter."

Hinata turned to her sister who was rubbing her eyes from the sand. Hanabi pulled her sister into a fierce hug and then pushed her away roughly. Then she turned and joined the others, as most of the Hyuuga clan gathered to return to Konoha.

Nana, Shinji, Kosuke, Hinata, and Gaara watched as the Leaf Hyuuga clan departed across the desert.

The Sabaku no Hyuuga clan stood at the edges of the village for a few long moments before they left for their homes inside Sunagakure.

* * *

Hinata opened a plain folded piece of paper. It was a short list she had made when she was thirteen years old. It wasn't a particularly good list, but she liked to look at it from time to time.

Mission: To Change Hyuuga Hinata

1) Work hard and become strong. Never give up and don't walk away.  
2) Try and fail. Learn. Try again.  
3) Become a Chunin and lead missions.  
4) Become a Jonin and complete high ranked solo missions.  
5) Change the Hyuuga clan

Hinata had added the last few after she before she became a jonin. It was after a particularly hard mission.

6) Forgive myself. Forgive others. We are all trying our best.  
7) Enjoy life. Enjoy gardening and making healing salves and cooking. Don't train all the time.  
8) Marry someone who will respect me, be a good father and help me grow.

Gaara approached her from behind and hugged her. He read the simple note over her shoulder. "um."

Hinata smiled. "That's you. On the last line." She pointed out.

"Um." Gaara replied as he inhaled the smell of her clean hair and kissed the soft skin of her shoulder. "I don't have a list."

Hinata giggled. As Gaara's breath tickled her. Then she moaned as he turned her and pulled her into a full body hug. His hard lean body pressed against hers and she blushed.

"Gaara." Hinata sighed as he picked her up and carried her to their bed. "I…I'm glad you're my husband."

Gaara looked at Hinata. Really looked at her. His wife. Her long hair tousled and her pale eyes full of affection and honesty. He didn't know what to say. He never learned how to say the right thing. The intensity of his emotion swirled in his normally cool eyes.

So he said the only thing he could honestly think of. "I'm glad you're mine."

Hinata smiled and blushed. She reached up to close the distance between the two and kissed him with all the passion and love she felt. And Gaara fell into bed beside her.

Owari

* * *

Author's notes:

Please review!

The last chapter of my first fanfic! I know it's fluffy and a bit disjointed. I wrote parts of this so long ago and other parts I wrote today. Please let me know if you find something that needs to be fixed!

There is a short epilogue plus omake. I'll post that after I get some reviews and some sleep and I have a chance to edit it. (this is me begging for sleep and reviews…sad but true).

You can guess who Hinata's first was after this chapter. If you review or PM me, I'll tell you if you are right.

Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed along the long journey of this story. I'm so glad you stuck with it and I hope you enjoyed the ending.


	23. Epilogue: Happily

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

**To Change the Hyuuga**

**Epilogue: Happily**

Hinata awoke to a darkened room. She felt better then she had in days. She must have slept for several hours straight though. Hinata blinked as she realized something was missing. "Gaara?" She called out softly.

"I'm here." He replied. The Kazekage sat in a quiet dark corner of the room. In one hand he held a small glass globe filled with sand. The sands swirled in gentle patterns, making a soft "shhh" noise as the patterns shifted. It was a lovely decorative piece of Sunagakure art. But in Gaara's hand, it was magical. With the tiniest amount of effort, Gaara could create an endless variety of patterns and soft sounds within the globe.

In the bundled in his arms, Hinata could see the soft tufts of red hair and sleepy white eyes. A sand symbol adorned the soft blanket which hovered over a cute little nose and mouth. Gaara held the sand globe so his small daughter could see and hear the sounds of the sand.

"She's awake?' Hinata inquired. "And not crying?" She added as she yawned.

Gaara nodded. "She woke up a few hours ago, but I thought you needed more sleep." He replied. "But I think she is hungry, she was sucking on my finger for awhile." He added a little bemused.

"Okay, I'll feed her." Hinata said as she sat up to a more comfortable position in their bed. "Where did you learn to let her suck on your finger?" She wondered aloud.

"I…I saw the nurse do it when she was trying to calm her down during the initial medical exam." He answered. His brow furrowed as he wondered if he had done the right thing. But Hinata's soft smile reassured him.

The first Sabaku no Hyuuga born in Sunagakure greedily latched onto her mother and began to drink. "Ouch."

Gaara looked down on mother and daughter. His little family. His siblings had said that the child looked like Gaara as a baby. Only "more calm." Though they probably meant, "not possessed by a sand demon."

It was odd to think that he had ever been that small.

Kankuro in particular seemed afraid to hold his niece. Afraid to "break her." But the little girl's uncle was totally in love with her. Kankuro had given her a lovingly caved wooden doll as a one-month birthday gift. He even blushed as the baby grabbed his finger.

"Gaara." Hinata interrupted his thoughts.

"hn?" He replied as he noticed his daughter's tiny hand curled around Hinata's finger.

"Thank you for letting me sleep." She continued.

Gaara nodded as he watched his wife burp and swaddle his child.

His eyes, which were normally so cold, were soft with affection. "Gaara. I love you." Hinata confessed as she looked into his eyes.

Gaara looked at Hinata's bright pale eyes. "I don't know what that means." He replied softly. "But when I'm with you. Or when I think about you or our little one….I'm happy." Gaara explained as best he could. "You and our daughter are the brightest part of my life"

Hinata smiled. "I think… I think that might be love too." She said as she looked back down at the soft hair of her baby. Hinata was amazed at the little creature created from their arranged marriage. Sometimes she felt so much love in their family that she almost wept with happiness. But that was probably the hormones.

Gaara felt his lips curl into a smile. He sat next to Hinata on their bed and kissed her should as they both watched the baby fall asleep. He smiled a small smile which reached is eyes.

_

* * *

_

Author's notes:

_The end of my first fanfic (gracemis does a happy dance). Sadly, I think work will prevent me from another such writing projects. But I will try to write a few short stories or one-shots. I am thinking about writing a prequel to TCH about how Hinata became more confident and develop her new jutsu and stuff. But no promises. _

_Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed. Your support was really appreciated._

_If you want to see what Hinata and Gaara kid would like as a toddler, check out jbramx2 at deviantart…Pride and Joy. _

_jbramx2./art/Pride-and-Joy-59520956 _

_And now my last bit of humor._

* * *

--Omake--Deleted Scene--

Gaara leaned over their daughter and gave Hinata a warm wet wonderful kiss that made her heart swell. It was a breath-taking kiss full of love and passion. The kind of kiss they hadn't shared since the baby had been born. "Hinata?" He asked gently.

"Hum?" She responded a little vaguely as she remembered how to talk.

"I… I think I want…that is…" Gaara stuttered in a complete unfamiliar way. That never happened before.

Hinata moved to hold Gaara's hand. "What is it Gaara?" She asked concerned. "Do you need to leave for an urgent mission?"

"No." He took a breath to calm himself. Gaara could do this. It was a simple matter.

He said more calmly. "I think I want more children."

Hinata smiled. "Okay."

"Maybe 5."

"Okay." Hinata smiled again.

"Or maybe more."

"Um….okay." Hinata said again, her smile faltering a little.

"If we had eight, they could make up two four man cells." Gaara continued.

Hinata shifted the baby to burp her. "Mum hum."

"Or half could be shinobi and half could be civilian. So one four person cell and then the rest could run all the businesses." Gaara continued casually. He had been thinking about this.

"Mum hum." Hinata repeated. Then she shifted the baby to check her diaper.

Gaara looked over at his daughter with love and pride. He definitely wanted her to have a lot of little brothers and sisters. Hinata seemed okay with the idea too.

"Okay Gaara. We can work on more children soon." Hinata blushed at the thought. "But first, can you change her diaper? I'm going back to sleep."

Needless to say, Gaara revised the number of children he wanted as he struggled with his infant daughters small legs and clothes to change her. Hinata smiled into her pillow.

-- End Omake--


	24. Info on Prequel

"Amigos Para Siempre" Prequel for To Change Hyuuga is in progress.

As of Sept 25, 2008, the first chapter is posted. It will be three to five chapters long.

* * *

The below song was defines how I imagine Hinata's friendship with Kakashi at the beginning of To Change Hyuuga and by the end of the prequel "Amigos Para Siempre."

"Amigos Para Siempre", or "Friends for Life" (lit. "friends forever"), is a song written for the 1992 Summer Olympics in Barcelona. The music was composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber. The lyrics, written by Don Black, are in English, except for the title phrase which is repeated in English, Spanish and Catalan.

I don't have to say

A word to you

You seem to know

Whatever mood

I'm going through

Feels as though

I've known you forever

You

Can look into my eyes and see

The way I feel

And how

The world is treating me

Maybe I have known you forever

Amigos para siempre

Means you'll always be my friend

Amics per sempre

Means a love that cannot end

Friends for life

Not just a summer or a spring

Amigos para siempre

I feel you near me

Even when we are apart

Just knowing you are in this world

Can warm my heart

Friends for life

Not just a summer or a spring

Amigos para siempre

We share memories

I won't forget

And we'll share more,

My friend,

We haven't started yet

Something happens

When we're together

When

I look at you

I wonder why

There has to come

A time when we must say goodbye

I'm alive when we are together

Amigos para siempre

Means you'll always be my friend

Amics per sempre

Means a love that cannot end

Friends for life

Not just a summer or a spring

Amigos para siempre

I feel you near me

Even when we are apart

Just knowing you are in this world

Can warm my heart

Friends for life

Not just a summer or a spring

Amigos para siempre

When

I look at you

I wonder why

There has to come

A time when we must say goodbye

I'm alive when we are together

Amigos para siempre

Means you'll always be my friend

Amics per sempre

Means a love that cannot end

Friends for life

Not just a summer or a spring

Amigos para siempre

I feel you near me

Even when we are apart

Just knowing you are in this world

Can warm my heart

Friends for life

Not just a summer or a spring

Amigos para siempre

Amigos para siempre

Means you'll always be my friend

Amics per sempre

Means a love that cannot end

Friends for life

Not just a summer or a spring

Amigos para siempre

Amigos para siempre


End file.
